Pájaros oscuros
by Brico4889
Summary: Temporada 1 UA Después de la muerte de su madre Rachel huye a Gotham donde conoce a Jason Todd AKA Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Como habréis leído en el resumen, esta historia es una UA de la primera temporada de Titans en la que Rachel viaja a Gotham, en vez de a Detroit, tras la muerte de su madre, y se encuentra con Jason. No obstante quiero dejar bien claro desde un principio que esto no va a ser una copia exacta de la primera temporada sustituyendo a Dick por Jason, sino que voy a contar mi propia historia.  
**

**El titulo por el momento es provisional. No se me ha ocurrido nada mejor, si alguien tiene alguna idea por favor que lo ponga en los comentarios.  
**

Jason observaba las calles de Gotham desde la azotea en la que estaba postrado.

Los nervios y la adrenalina corrían por su cuerpo, pero también algo más; La emoción, las ganas de probarse a si mismo.

Por primera vez desde que se puso el traje de Robin iba a patrullar solo, sin Bruce a su lado.

No había sido nada fácil convencer a Bruce de que le permitiese ir solo. Por lo general, cuando Bruce tenía algún compromiso imposible de anular que le impedía ponerse el traje del murciélago, como esta noche que tenía una gala de Industrias Wayne a la que tenía que asistir si o si, él tenía que quedarse en la mansión, ya fuese entrenando o haciendo lo que fuese.

Esta vez sin embargo, Bruce había cedido. Había sido necesario que Alfred interviniese a su favor, y prometerle a Bruce que no haría ninguna estupidez, como intentar ir contra el Joker por su cuenta. Bueno en realidad había tenido que prometerle que se limitaría a patrullar las calles y ocuparse de pandilleros, camellos y otros criminales de bajo rango.

Al principio se lo había tomado mal, pensando que Bruce no confiaba en él para ocuparse de amenazas más serias, pero Alfred le había hecho entrar en razón.

"_El Señor Bruce tiene total confianza en usted, y sus habilidades, Señor Jason, pero también tiene miedo. Cualquier padre tendría miedo al enviar a su hijo a enfrentarse solo contra criminales. De modo que le pido, por favor, no haga ninguna estupidez porque piensa que necesita demostrarse algo a usted mismo, o a él. Dios sabe que el Señor Bruce no soportará perder a otro hijo" _

Alfred se refería a Dick Grayson. El primer Robin.

No estaba muerto, pero al parecer él y Bruce se habían separado en muy malos términos.

Jason no sabía realmente lo que había pasado, ya que Bruce casi nunca hablaba de su antiguo protegido y Alfred era muy esquivo con sus preguntas. Lo único que había podido sonsacarles era que Dick se había mudado a Detroit poco más de un año atrás, donde trabajaba como policía. Por lo visto había abandonado por completo la vida de súperheroe.

Volvió a rastrear las calles en busca de algo inusual pero, por el momento, todo estaba tranquilo. El barrio en el que había decidido empezar la patrulla era relativamente tranquilo, ni de lejos de los peores de la ciudad, pero en las ultimas semanas la policía había recibido denuncias de que varias bandas callejeras estaban causando desperfectos y atracando ciudadanos y establecimientos cuando caía la noche.

Había dejado su moto aparcada a un par de manzanas de allí. Ninguna cantidad de suplicas y promesas habían servido para convencer a Bruce de que le dejase llevar el Batmobil, aunque nunca había tenido demasiadas esperanzas en eso.

De repente algo llamó su atención; Una chica, joven, 15-16 años como mucho, pelo morado y ropa oscura. Parecía que acababa de salir del comedor social y no paraba de mirar detrás suyo, como si estuviese huyendo de algo.

Enseguida vio que era ese _algo; _Un hombre calvo de unos 40 años. Estaba claramente siguiendo a la joven y, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía un cazador asechando a su presa.

Jason apretó los dientes con furia, teniendo una idea muy clara de lo que un hombre como ese debía querer de una adolescente sola en plena noche, y estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de intervenir, cuando el hombre se detuvo en seco y su expresión cambió a una de cautela.

Siguio su mirada y casi no se creyó lo que estaba viendo; La chica acababa de meterse en un callejón oscuro, probablemente con la intención de despistar a su perseguidor.

_¿Está loca? _

La chica ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión, totalmente ajena al hecho de que se había metido en la boca del lobo, de modo que Jason decidió olvidarse, por el momento, del tipo que la estaba siguiendo, a ir a buscarla antes de que alguien más le pusiera las manos encima.

* * *

Rachel miró hacia atrás para comprobar si ese hombre aún la estaba siguiendo, pero no vio nadie.

¿Se lo había imaginado?

No. Estaba segura que era el mismo hombre que había matado a su madre... Bueno, a Marissa. ¿Como la había encontrado tan rápido? Apenas llevaba unas horas en Gotham, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar donde iba a pasar la noche. Ahora tendría que huir a otra ciudad, y no tenia bastante dinero como para ir gastándolo tan deprisa.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Te has perdido, guapa?"

Rachel se congeló al oír esa voz y ver tres figuras apareciendo de repente delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de salir de allí, pero había otras dos personas detrás suyo, cortándole el paso.

Empezó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando una forma de escapar, cuando alguien le quitó bruscamente la mochila, y otra persona la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

"¡Suéltame! ¡AYU-MMPH!" Su grito fue silenciado cuando el tipo que la estaba sujetando le tapó la boca con una mano y presionó una navaja contra su cuello.

"Será mejor que te estés calladita, cariño, o las cosas podrían ponerse mucho más feas para ti"

Los ojos de Rachel se nublaron por las lágrimas y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse lo mas mínimo. Podía sentir el frío de la navaja contra su piel, y no dudaba de que cumplirían su amenaza de hacerle daño si intentaba cualquier cosa.

_Déjame salir. ¡Déjame matarlos! _Susurró la voz de su cabeza.

_¡No! No quiero matar a nadie. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz _Pensó Rachel con desesperación, cerrando los ojos.

Hubo un ruido seco y la presión de su cuello desapareció. Confundida, abrió los ojos para ver al tipo que la estaba sujetando inconsciente, en el suelo.

Una nueva figura había aparecido en medio del callejón y se estaba enfrentando a sus atacantes. Pese a que aún le superaban en cuatro a uno, no tuvo problemas en despacharlos y, uno tras otro, también acabaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Su salvador cogió la mochila que le habían quitado y se acercó a ella.

"Creo que esto es tuyo"

Rachel lo observó sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo; Parecía un chico, no mucho mayor que ella, aunque era difícil saberlo con seguridad porque llevaba un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro. Iba vestido con un extraño traje de color verde oscuro y rojo, y llevaba una capa. También tenía un símbolo en forma de R cerca de su pecho.

Por un momento pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o imaginando cosas, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta; Estaba en Gotham.

"Eres Robin" Susurró asombrada.

"En carne y huesos" Jason sonrió al ver la expresión de estupor en el rostro de la chica "¿Y tú eres?"

Rachel parpadeó para salir de su trance "Cierto, lo siento, me llamo Rachel. Rachel Roth"

"No eres de Gotham ¿verdad Rachel?"

"No, he llegado hoy ¿Como lo has sabido?"

"Porque todo el mundo en Gotham sabe que meterte en un callejón oscuro en plena noche equivale a pedir que te atraquen"

Rachel se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza "Bueno, ahora ya lo se. Y gracias por salvarme"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada. Es mi trabajo. ¿Puedo preguntarte de donde eres?"

Rachel apartó la mirada "Hasta esta mañana vivía en Traverse City"

"Mira, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero estás muy lejos de casa y antes he visto que te estaba siguiendo un hombre de aspecto siniestro. ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Te has escapado de casa o algo así?"

Por un momento Rachel pensó en no responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si alguien podía ayudarla seguramente sería Robin. Hasta ahora no estaba segura de que la había impulsado a pedir un billete para Gotham cuando podría haber ido a cualquier otra ciudad que no tuviese tan mala fama, pero tal vez este era el motivo.

"Necesito ayuda. No puedo regresar a casa. Mi madre ha muerto, la han asesinado" Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarlo.

Jason inmediatamente se puso alerta "¿La ha matado el mismo tipo que te estaba siguiendo?"

Rachel asintió temblorosamente "Pero estoy casi segura de que era a mí a quien quería"

"Será mejor que sigamos hablando en un lugar más tranquilo" Decidió Jason y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase "Abrázate a mí"

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Él sacó su pistola de gancho y apuntó a los edificios más altos que tenían al lado.

Rachel ahogó un grito y se aferró a él con más fuerza cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo.

"Ya puedes soltarme"

Abrió los ojos y vio que habían aterrizado en la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Dándose cuenta de que aún estaba abrazando a Robin, lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

"Lo siento"

"Tranquila. Se que la primera vez puede causar bastante impresión" La tranquilizó Jason, antes de ponerse serio "Escucha, quiero ayudarte, pero voy a necesitar que me lo cuentes todo. Y quiero decir todo, sin omitir nada, por muy insignificante que te parezca ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

Rachel asintió. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus _peculiaridades, _salvo con su madre. Pero si podía confiar en que alguien la entendiese seguramente sería en un súperheroe.

Se lo contó todo, empezando por los extraños sucesos que sucedían a su alrededor desde que era pequeña y terminando con lo que había sucedido esa mañana en su casa.

Lo único que omitió fueron los sueños sobre el chico del circo que llevaba teniendo desde hacía semanas. Sencillamente no veía que relación podía tener eso con nada.

Robin la escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento.

"¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de quien es ese hombre o por que quiere matarte?" Le preguntó cuando ella hubo acabado.

"No. ¿Tú... Tú no piensas que estoy loca? Se que algunas de las cosas que he dicho pueden parecer muy raras"

"Si supieras las cosas que he visto entenderías que para mí ya nada es demasiado raro. Esos poderes de los que hablas ¿No se te ocurre como has podido obtenerlos?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Me sucede desde que tengo memoria. Pero hasta hoy lo máximo que había hecho era romper cristales cuando estaba enfadada. Cuando ese hombre ha matado a mi madre... Fue como si algo oscuro despertase dentro de mí. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Por favor ¿puedes ayudarme?"

Jason quería ayudarla pero, con todo lo que ella le había contado, no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, más allá de darle una paliza al tio que había matado a su madre, y esperar que él tuviese algunas respuestas.

¿Que haría Bruce en su situación?

Seguramente le diría a Rachel que fuese a hablar con la policía ya que en esencia era la testigo de un asesinato. El problema era que Jason no confiaba en la policía de Gotham. No dudaba de que algunos, como el Comisario Gordon, de verdad intentaban hacer de la ciudad un lugar mejor pero, en su opinión, la inmensa mayoría eran o unos corruptos, o unos incompetentes o ambas cosas.

"Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. Te lo prometo"

"Gracias" Rachel esbozó una sonrisa emocionada "¿Crees que, tal vez, podría hablar con Batman?"

Aunque no lo demostró, eso golpeó justo en el orgullo de Jason. Claro que debería haberlo esperado. A fin de cuentas si le dabas a alguien a elegir entre Batman y Robin la gente siempre elegía al murciélago.

"Temo que hoy Batman no está en Gotham. Está..." Pensó en una excusa plausible "...Ocupándose de negocios de la Liga de la Justicia"

"Oh"

"Pero mañana ya habrá regresado" Se apresuró a añadir, al ver la decepción en sus ojos "Puedo llevarte con él entonces"

"Eso sería estupendo. Muchas gracias, de verdad" Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre Rachel se permitió sentir algo de esperanza.

Entonces Jason se dio cuenta de algo "Oye ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?"

"No, pero tengo algo de dinero, pensaba pasar la noche en un hotel"

"No te lo tomes mal pero ¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"15 ¿Por que?" Preguntó confundida.

"Ningún hotel de la ciudad te dará una habitación, siendo tan joven. En el peor de los casos puede que acabasen avisando a la policía o, más probablemente, a los servicios sociales" Le explicó él. Al ver como su rostro volvía a caer decidió que bien podría ayudarla también con eso "¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo, bueno más bien un conocido. Yo y Batman le hemos salvado el trasero más de una vez a su padre. Vive en una casa grande, y me refiero a realmente grande. Si se lo pido seguro que te dejará pasar la noche allí"

"Eso suena bien, pero no quiero meter a otras personas en mis problemas"

"No te preocupes. Confía en mí, estará más que encantado de acogerte. Solo dame un segundo" Se alejó de ella para que no le oyese y usó el comunicador para llamar a Alfred.

"_¿Señor Jason? ¿Sucede algo?" _

"No. Bueno, si. Voy a regresar ya a la mansión Alfred. Llegaré en treinta minutos como máximo... Traeré a una chica conmigo"

"_Una chica" _Repitió Alfred.

Jason se dio cuenta de como debía haber sonado eso "No es lo que piensas. La he salvado de un atraco, pero tiene problemas mucho más serios y necesita ayuda desesperadamente. Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos, pero necesito que tengas preparada una habitación para ella. Y tal vez algo de cenar. No creo que haya comido mucho hoy"

"_Creo que lo más prudente sería informar primero al Señor Bruce y..." _

"Alfred, por favor" Lo interrumpió Jason "Llama a Bruce si quieres, pero no voy a dejarla aquí. Está sola, asustada y no tiene donde pasar la noche. Necesita nuestra ayuda"

"_Tendré la habitación lista para nuestra __huésped cuando ustedes lleguen" _Dijo Alfred tras una breve pausa.

Jason suspiró aliviado "Gracias Alfred. Ella se llama Rachel Roth. Llegaremos tan pronto como pueda" Colgó y volvió al lado de Rachel "Todo arreglado"

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo "Muchas gracias, de verdad. Aparte de mi madre eres la única persona en toda mi vida que ha sido amable conmigo"

Jason no pudo evitar pensar lo triste que sonaba eso pero no dijo nada y se limitó a devolverle el abrazo.

"Tengo que seguir patrullando. Hay un restaurante italiano al final de la calle. Mi amigo pasará a buscarte allí"

"De acuerdo. Por cierto, no me has dicho como se llama"

"Jason. Se llama Jason Todd"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel estaba mirando a ambos lados de la calle, esperando que llegase... Quien quiera que viniese a buscarla.

Tal vez no habría estado de más pedirle a Robin una descripción del tal Jason Todd pero en ese momento no se le había ocurrido.

Por suerte el restaurante frente al que Robin le había dicho que esperase estaba lleno de gente y si el hombre que había matado a su madre volvía a aparecer solo tendría que entrar a pedir ayuda. Seguramente por eso Robin le había dicho que esperase allí.

Aún le resultaba difícil de creer que hubiese conocido a un superheroe.

Como la mayoría de chicos y chicas de su edad, Rachel había crecido oyendo historias sobre Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, y el resto de miembros de La Liga de la Justicia, y viéndolos aparecer por la tele cada vez que salvaban el mundo de alguna amenaza.

Con suerte tal vez Batman y Robin podrían ayudarla a controlar esa cosa que tenía dentro de ella. O al menos seguro que conocían a alguien que pudiese.

Una moto se paró delante de ella. Rachel observó con cautela como el motorista se bajaba del vehículo y se acercaba a ella. Lentamente empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta del restaurante por si tenía que entrar a pedir ayuda.

El motorista se quitó el casco y vio que era un chico no mucho mayor que ella, de unos 17 o 18 años, con el pelo castaño, ojos verdes y, por mucho que le avergonzará pensarlo, bastante guapo **(****NA: Simplemente vamos a fingir que las mascaras que usan Dick y Jason en la serie realmente sirven para ocultar la identidad de alguien ¿vale?)**

"Hola, eres Rachel ¿verdad?" La saludo el chico "Soy Jason. Creo que tenemos un amigo común. Ya sabes, ese tipo que se viste con colores chillones y sabe dar muy buenas patadas"

Rachel se relajó y estrechó la mano que Jason le estaba ofreciendo "Hola, es un placer conocerte. Te agradezco mucho que me dejes dormir en tu casa, esta noche, pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Nuestro amigo común te ha explicado lo que me sucede?"

"Me ha hecho un resumen rápido. Lamento mucho tu perdida"

"Gracias. Pero yo lo decía porque no quiero poneros a ti o a tu familia en peligro"

"Es muy amable de tu parte, pero te prometo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte" Le aseguró Jason con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y le entregó un casco de repuesto "Venga, será mejor que vayamos tirando"

Rachel se puso el casco y miró la moto con nerviosismo "Nunca he ido de paquete en una moto. No estoy segura de..."

"Tú simplemente agárrate a mí. Te prometo que no iré muy rápido"

Aún con ciertas dudas, Rachel se sentó detrás de Jason y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Eso creo"

Sin más preámbulos Jason arrancó el motor u se dirigió de vuelta a la mansión. En situaciones normales habría ido más rápido y esquivando los coches por las calles pero a juzgar por la fuerza con que su actual pasajera ya le estaba agarrando pensó que lo más prudente sería conducir de forma más _ordinaria. _

"Oye ¿donde vives exactamente?" Preguntó Rachel, dándose cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Lo entenderás cuando lo veas" Se limitó a responder Jason.

La inquietud volvió a apoderarse de Rachel pero decidió que solo era paranoia por todo el estrés y el trauma que había sufrido en las ultimas 24 horas. Jason parecía un chico majo, y además era amigo de Robin así que era imposible que estuviese planeando hacerle nada malo... ¿verdad?"

"Ya estamos llegando"

Rachel levantó la mirada y se quedó muda de asombro al ver la silueta de la Mansión Wayne.

"¿Eso es...?"

"La Mansión Wayne" Confirmó Jason.

"¿Tu padre es Bruce Wayne?" Preguntó Rachel incrédula "Pensaba que tu apellido era Todd"

"Bruce es mi padre adoptivo. Él nunca me pidió que tomase su apellido y yo no le veo ninguna necesidad, de modo que me quedé con Jason Todd. Y la verdad es que me alegro. El apellido Wayne abre muchas puertas, en Gotham, pero también atrae compañías que no son para nada de mi agrado"

Jason aparcó la moto frente a la entrada de la mansión y ayudó a Rachel a bajar.

"Como ya te he dicho, estarás a salvo aquí. Puede que no lo parezca, pero este sitio está mejor protegido que la Casa Blanca. Si alguien intenta colarse se llevará una buena sorpresa"

Rachel asintió distraídamente, mirando a su alrededor "¿Estás seguro de que a tu padre no le importa que me quede con vosotros? A fin de cuentas ni siquiera me conoces y él es uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Además, tampoco quiero ser un estorbo"

"Tenemos más de 20 habitaciones, y solo usamos 3 de ellas. Este sitio es tan grande que si quisiéramos no tendríamos que vernos en absoluto así que no serás en absoluto en estorbo. Y en cuanto a lo de que no te conozco" Jason le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante "Tendremos que remediarlo ¿no?"

Rachel se sonrojó por la forma en que la estaba mirando, y apartó la mirada.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un hombre de unos 60 o 70 años que vestía un elegante esmoquin.

"Señor Jason. Imagino que esta debe ser la señorita Roth"

"Puedes llamarme Rachel. Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí esta noche"

"Yo solo soy un humilde mayordomo. Es al señor Bruce a quien debe agradecerle. O al señor Jason en todo caso" El hombre sonrió con amabilidad "Mi nombre es Alfred Pennyworth y estaré encantado de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. Le he dejado preparada una de las habitaciones del Ala Este y hay comida en la cocina, si tiene hambre"

"Se lo agradezco mucho. Creo que iré primero a la cocina. Hoy apenas he comido"

"Como usted desee. Acompáñeme"

Alfred guió a Rachel hacia la cocina, con Jason siguiéndolos a pocos pasos. Por suerte parecía que Alfred no estaba molesto con él por haber invitado a Rachel a quedarse en la Mansion. Bruce ya sería una historia distinta pero en cuanto le explicase los poderes de Rachel estaba seguro de que, al menos despertaría su interés. Además Bruce tenía una debilidad por ayudar a jóvenes que lo habían perdido todo. Él mismo era una prueba viviente de ello.

Cuando Rachel y Alfred entraron en la cocina, Jason decidió esperar fuera ya que había bastantes cosas que tenía que discutir con Alfred en privado.

"Parece una joven encantadora" Comentó Alfred cuando salió al pasillo "Se le han iluminado los ojos cuando le he dicho el tamaño de la biblioteca de la mansión. Sugiero que la lleve allí cuando haya terminado de cenar"

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír "¿No te molestará tener que compartir tu lugar favorito?"

"Estaría más que encantado de compartirlo con usted y el señor Bruce si ambos mostraran el más mínimo interés por la lectura" Bufó Alfred, antes de ponerse serio "Aún no he informado al señor Bruce sobre nuestra huésped. He pensado que sería mejor si antes usted me cuente toda la historia"

"Gracias Alfred" Jason procedió a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Rachel y las conclusiones que él mismo había sacado hasta el momento.

"Hmm. Pobre muchacha. Tener que ver morir a su madre de esa manera" Los ojos de Alfred reflejaban autentica tristeza, puede que incluso estuviese recordando el asesinato de los padres de Bruce.

"Y ahora el mismo hombre quiere matarla a ella. Por eso no podía dejarla sola. He hecho lo correcto ¿verdad Alfred?"

"Ayudar a otras personas en sus momentos de mayor necesidad siempre es lo correcto Señor Jason. Eso no lo dude jamás. Y me gustaría añadir que estoy muy orgulloso de usted"

Jason le miró confundido "¿Lo estás?"

"Desde que el Señor Bruce le dio permiso para ir a patrullar solo esta noche se lo ha tomado como un reto personal para demostrarnos a todos de lo que es capaz. Pero en el momento de la verdad ha decidió dejar todo eso de lado para poder ayudar a una joven que le necesitaba. Eso dice mucho a su favor Señor Jason, demuestra que está madurando"

Jason se quedó estupefacto. En realidad ni siquiera había pensado en que ya no podría seguir patrullando, cuando había decidido ayudar a Rachel. Simplemente había sentido qué era lo correcto que hacer en ese momento.

"Voy a llamar al Señor Bruce e informarle de los acontecimientos recientes. ¿Por que no va a hacerle un poco de compañía a la señorita Rachel?"

Jason asintió y entró en la cocina. Rachel estaba terminando los pocos restos del plato de pasta que Alfred había preparado, como si no hubiese comido en días. Al verle llegar se sonrojó profundamente.

"Tenía mucha hambre" Explicó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

"No tienes que explicarme nada. Alfred es el mejor cocinero de Gotham, la gente siempre actúa así con su comida" Se sentó a su lado "¿Como estás?"

"¿Qué como estoy?" Rachel se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto cansado "Mi madre ha muerto. El mismo hombre que la ha matado quiere matarme a mí. He conocido a Robin. Seguramente mañana conoceré a Batman. Y en estos momentos estoy sentada en la cocina de un multimillonario. Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni la más remota idea de como estoy"

"Lo siento. Imagino que este día debe de haber sido un infierno para ti" Puso una mano sobre la de ella "No soy muy bueno ofreciendo consuelo pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy"

En el momento en que la mano de Jason entró en contacto con la suya, la mente de Rachel se llenó de imágenes;

_Estaba lloviendo y hacía mucho frío. Jason estaba corriendo por los callejones de Gotham, huyendo de un grupo de cinco chicos que lo estaba persiguiendo. _

_"¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!" _

_"¡Canijo de mierda. Cuando te cojamos estás muerto!" _

_Jason miró un momento hacia atrás, lo cual hizo que se tropezase y lograran alcanzarle. _

_Intentó luchar, pero no podía tener más de 12 o 13 años y todos sus perseguidores parecían tener al menos 18 o más. Le golpearon brutalmente sin descanso hasta que se hartaron de él y lo dejaron tirado en medio de la calle retorciendose de dolor._

Rachel soltó un jadeo y se alejó de él.

"¿Rachel?" Jason la estaba mirando, preocupado por su reaccion "¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?"

Se llevó una mano a su rostro y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

"¿Tú... No has visto nada?"

El ceño de Jason se profundizó "¿Que tenía que ver?"

"Yo..." Rachel no estaba segura de como explicárselo "Cuando me has tocado te he visto. Estabas huyendo de otros chicos que te perseguían. Ellos eran cinco, todos mucho más grandes que tú. Al final lograban alcanzarte y..."

"Me daban una paliza de muerte" Terminó Jason con un susurro "Eso sucedió hace casi cinco años"

"Lo siento mucho. No quería verlo. Ni siquiera sé como ha pasado. No puedo controlarlo" Le aseguró Rachel, temiendo que él fuese a enfadarse y ya no quisiera saber nada de ella. Ese había sido su problema siempre; Cada vez que estaba apunto de tener amigos sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor y todos la miraban como si fuese un bicho raro y se alejaban de ella.

"Tranquila, no estoy enfadado. Si no puedes controlarlo entonces no es culpa tuya"

Ella lo observó temerosa "¿No piensas que soy un bicho raro?"

Jason sonrío "Rachel, estamos en Gotham. Tenemos a un tipo que se dedica a luchar contra el crimen disfrazado de murciélago y cuyo mayor enemigo es un payaso psicópata. Te aseguro que tú eres de lo más normal que se puede encontrar por aquí"

Rachel soltó una risa ante su intento de animarla "Gracias. Normalmente la gente huye de mí por mucho menos"

"Oye" Volvió a cogerle la mano y esta vez, por suerte, no pasó nada "Lo que te está pasando no es culpa tuya. Tú no pediste tener estos poderes, y tenerlos no te convierte en un monstruo. Si hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello quiere decir que eran todos unos idiotas"

Ella lo abrazó, conmovida por sus palabras. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que seguramente a su madre le habría caído bien Jason, y ese pensamiento la llenó de tristeza.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no tienes que responder?"

"Esas son mis favoritas" Bromeó Jason.

"Lo que he visto... ¿Que pasó?"

Jason estuvo un rato meditando su respuesta. No le gustaba recordar ese capitulo de su vida. Los primeros meses tras la muerte de su tio, cuando estuvo realmente solo en el mundo, fueron un autentico infierno y más de una vez logró sobrevivir por pura suerte.

"No siempre he tenido todo esto" Dijo, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor "Bruce me adoptó hace apenas un año. Antes de eso estuve muchos años viviendo en las calles. Gotham es una ciudad peligrosa, seguro que te habrás dado cuenta. No es fácil sobrevivir, especialmente si eres un crío y estás solo"

"Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado" Se apresuró a disculparse Rachel.

"Tranquila, eso ya es agua pasada. Y viendo como he acabado tampoco puedo quejarme. Aunque admito que a veces se me hace raro tener tanto cuando antes tenía tan poco"

Rachel iba a preguntarle que había sido de sus padres pero entonces Alfred volvió a entrar, con un teléfono movil en la mano.

"Señor Jason, es el Señor Bruce, desea hablar con usted"

Json fue a coger el teléfono.

"Hola, Bruce ¿Alfred te ha...? Si. Si, es cierto, pero... ¿¡QUE!?" Rachel se sobresaltó ante el grito de Jason "Espera, espera, no creo que eso sea una buena... Si pero...Escúchame un momento Bruce... Si, lo se... Está bien, entendido... No, yo me encargo... Si vale, adiós"

Jason colgó el telefono con una expresión claramente molesta en su rostro.

"No quiere que me quede ¿verdad?" Preguntó Rachel, temiéndose lo peor.

"No, no es eso" Se apresuró a aclarar Jason "Pero Bruce insiste en que te lleve a hablar con la policía. Dice que eres la testigo de un asesinato y si el asesino está en la ciudad debes comunicárselo a las autoridades"

"Oh" Rachel se sintió aliviada "En realidad eso tampoco suena tan descabellado"

"¿Desea que prepare un coche para llevarles a comisaria, Señor Jason?" Preguntó Alfred.

"No será necesario, Alfred, ya la llevo yo con mi moto. Vamos Rachel"

Rachel siguió a Jason sin entender porque de repente estaba de tan mal humor.

"¿Por que estás tan en contra de que vaya a hablar con la policía? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?" Preguntó Rachel antes de subirse a la moto.

Al ver su rostro Jason se dio cuenta de que con su actitud la estaba inquietando de modo que decidió suavizarse un poco.

"No es nada. Simplemente no me llevo muy bien con la policía. Algunos son unos hijos de puta que solo usan su placa para su propio beneficio o para aprovecharse de los más vulnerables. Pero también los hay que son buena gente, aunque no me oirás volver a decirlo, así que no me hagas mucho caso"

"Por la forma en que hablas no parece que no sea nada" Señaló Rachel mientras se subía a la moto "Parece que realmente los odias"

"Digamos simplemente que la que has visto no ha sido la única paliza que me han dado en mi vida"

Rachel se quedó en silencio al entender lo que Jason estaba insinuando y ver que claramente no quería seguir hablando de ello.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que Jason aparcó delante de la comisaria.

"Mira, creo que sería mejor que entrases tú sola"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"Como ya te he dicho he tenido malas experiencias con policias. Y algunos de ellos trabajan en esta comisaria. No te hará ningún bien que te vean entrando conmigo" Vio que ella no parecía convencida de modo que le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla "Tranquila. No pienso dejarte aquí tirada, estaré cerca si me necesitas"

"Pero no tengo ni idea de que debo decir"

"Limítate a contarles lo que nos has dicho a mí y a Robin. Excepto lo de tus poderes. Es mejor que eso te lo guardes para Batman"

"De acuerdo"

Le dio un ultimo apretón para calmarla y ella fue hacia dentro. Esperó un minuto y entró él también.

Se quedó observando desde la distancia, procurando no llamar la atención. Por suerte Bruce le había enseñado a moverse sin ser visto, incluso en una comisaria llena de polis. Vio a Rachel hablar con un policía en recepción y un par de minutos después llegaron dos detectives y llevaron a Rachel a una habitación cercana, donde cerraron la puerta y las persianas.

No se sentía cómodo al tenerla fuera de vista pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer en ese aspecto. Solo podía esperar a que terminasen con el interrogatorio inicial y confiar en que entonces la dejarían salir.

Vio que uno de los detectives salia con una libreta en la mano y llamaba por teléfono, seguramente a la policía de Traverse City para colaborar los datos que les había dado Rachel.

De repente algo empezó a ir mal. El rostro del detective pasó de la sorpresa a la cautela y luego se endureció. Colgó el teléfono y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Pocos segundos después volvió a salir, junto a su compañero. Rachel se quedó dentro.

Todos los instintos de Jason le gritaban que algo iba muy mal y su primera idea fue coger a Rachel y salir de allí de inmediato, pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando exactamente, de modo que siguió a ambos detectives para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Eso es lo que me han dicho. La policía de Traverse creen que fue la hija quien mató a su madre"

_¿Que demonios? _Pensó Jason sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

"No tiene sentido ¿Por que vendría a hablar con nosotros si fuese así? ¿Y que pasa toda la historia que nos ha contado?"

"No estoy seguro. Han hablado con algunos vecinos y compañeros de clase y todos han dicho que es una chica muy rara. Tal vez tenga alguna enfermedad mental y se haya imaginado toda esa historia porque no podía aceptar que había matado a su madre. En cualquier caso nos han pedido que la retengamos hasta que manden a alguien a por ella"

Jason ya había oído más que suficiente. Sabía que venir aquí sería un error, pero nunca habría imaginado eso.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía que sacar a Rachel de allí y rápido. A Bruce no le haría ninguna gracia pero viendo la situación no veía que más podía hacer.

Fue a la habitación donde la habían dejado pero al abrir la puerta sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

La habitación estaba vacía.


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación estaba vacía.

Jason se obligó a controlar el pánico que estaba empezando a formarse en su interior, y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Apenas se había alejado durante un par de minutos, Rachel tenía que seguir cerca a la fuerza. No tenía sentido que la hubiesen llevado dentro de la comisaria de modo que o bien ella había decidido salir o alguien la había llevado fuera.

Corrió hacia la calle, ignorando las miradas extrañas que le dedicaban agentes y civiles por igual y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor.

No tardó demasiado en verlo; A unos 20 metros de la comisaria, frente a un coche patrulla, ahí estaba Rachel, acompañada por dos agentes uniformados.

Iba a llamarla cuando de repente uno de los agentes le clavó una jeringa en el cuello y ella rápidamente cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

"¡HEY!" Gritó Jason, arrancando a correr, al mismo tiempo que los policías metían a Rachel en el asiento trasero del patrulla.

Fue todo lo rápido que pudo sin embargo el coche arrancó y se fue antes de que pudiese detenerlo.

_¡Mierda! _

Corrió de vuelta a su moto a tiempo de ver como el patrulla giraba a la izquierda y desaparecía de su campo de visión.

Aceleró la moto y fue en la misma dirección que había visto irse el patrulla.

Cuando volviese a ver a Bruce pensaba soltarle un TE LO DIJE en toda la cara. Solo había perdido de vista a Rachel por un minuto y había sido secuestrada por unos policías corruptos. Casi con todo seguridad los había comprado el tipo que quería matarla y ahora la llevaban con él. Si eso llegaba a suceder nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo, ni a Bruce.

Vio el patrulla a unas tres calles de distancia, enfrente suyo pero entonces volvió a girar, esta vez a la derecha.

Aumentó la velocidad, consciente de que si seguía conduciendo de ese modo acabaría atrayendo atención indeseada, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Sabía que necesitaba un plan cuando lograse alcanzarles. Obviamente no podía obligarles a detenerse. Ellos iban en un coche y él en una moto, las posibilidades estaban totalmente en su contra. Y aunque pudiese, Rachel iba en ese coche, no podía arriesgarse a que saliese lastimada. Además, no llevaba su traje. Cuando se enfrentase a esos policías no sería como Robin, sino como Jason Todd. Un antiguo delincuente juvenil con muchos antecedentes. Tendría que dejarlos KO antes de que le viesen la cara o de lo contrario podría tener problemas. Claro que esos dos eran casi con total seguridad policías corruptos que habían secuestrado a una joven inocente pero no tenía ninguna prueba más allá de su palabra y la de Rachel y entre la fama que él tenia entre la policía de Gotham y el hecho de que Rachel era aparentemente sospechosa de matar a su madre dudaba que mucha gente les creyese.

Frenó en seco cuando giró a la derecha y el patrulla no estaba en ningún lado. Maldición ¿Como había podido perderlos de vista tan pronto? Bruce estaría más que decepcionado con él si se enteraba.

Golpeó el manillar de la moto con furia. Pensó en Rachel, en lo feliz que aprecia de haber encontrado a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla y sintió como la culpa y el remordimiento quemaban dentro suyo como un ácido.

Le había prometido que la ayudaría, que estaría a salvo con él. Se lo había prometido como Jason y como Robin, y había fracasado miserablemente. Primero había permitido que la secuestrasen y ahora les había perdido el rastro por completo. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

_Llegará un momento en el que fallaras, o creerás haber fallado. Cuando eso suceda no debes permitir que la desesperación guié tus acciones. Mantén la calma, analiza la situación y encuentra la forma de solucionarlo _

Las palabras de Bruce resonaron en su cabeza.

Tenía razón. No ganaría nada auto-compadeciéndose de ese modo. Aún podía encontrarlos. Rachel había confiado en él. No podía fallarle de ese modo.

A estás alturas necesitaría un milagro para volver a dar con ellos de modo que tendría que adivinar donde la estaban llevando.

Pensó en los escenarios más posibles; Almacenes, fabricas abandonadas, edificios viejos... La lista era casi interminable, pero podía reducirla. Para empezar podía descartar cualquier lugar cerca de la zona de los muelles ya que, a menos que pretendiesen dar un rodeo exageradamente largo, habían ido en la dirección contraria. También podía descartar cualquier sitio que estuviese vinculado o relacionado con el Pingüino, Mascara Negra o cualquier otro grupo criminal de la ciudad ya que ningún policía se arriesgaría a ir allí, por muy corruptos que fuesen.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta; No muy lejos de donde estaba ahora, a unos 2,5 Km, había un barrio cuyos edificios estaban prácticamente abandonados. Unos años atrás el ayuntamiento de Gotham había declarado que eran un peligro debido al riesgo de derrumbe, consecuencia de la mala calidad de los materiales que se habían usado para construirlos. Se habían evacuado a todas las personas que vivían allí, pero nunca se había demolido los edificios ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a asumir los costes. En la actualidad solo vivían allí algunos yonquis y vagabundos.

En esos momentos parecía una opción tan buena como cualquier otra, de modo que aceleró la moto y se dirigió hacia allí, deseando de corazón no equivocarse porque sabía que, de ser así, probablemente ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

* * *

Rachel no podía recordar como había llegado allí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de donde estaba ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. La cabeza la estaba matando y se sentía muy mareada, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer despierta.

Seguramente debería estar asustada, pero estaba demasiado débil y somnolienta para tener miedo.

Lo único que podía recordar era estar hablando con dos policías. Le habían dicho que iban a llevarla a su casa, pero eso no tenía sentido porque ella no tenía casa. Ya no. Entonces notó un pinchazo en el cuello, y perdió la consciencia.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró abrir los ojos durante un segundo pero volvió a cerrarlos de inmediato, incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Sin embargo vio lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba en el asiento de atrás de un coche patrulla.

Intentó moverse pero sus brazos y piernas no respondían. Vagamente se le ocurrió la idea de que la habían drogado, y por eso estaba tan débil y era incapaz de moverse en absoluto.

Entonces se acordó; Jason. Él le había prometido que se quedaría cerca, que no dejaría que le pasase nada. Pero había mentido. La había abandonado. Igual que su madre. Igual que todos la abandonaban siempre.

Normalmente esa idea la habría hecho llorar pero en esos momentos ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. Podía notar la oscuridad dentro de ella intentando tomar el control, diciéndole que no necesitaba a Jason ni a nadie para sobrevivir, y por una sola vez estuvo tentada de hacerle caso pero al parecer las drogas también habían afectado a lo que fuese que hubiese dentro de ella porque la voz era más débil y confusa de lo habitual.

El coche empezó a disminuir la velocidad y poco después, se detuvo por completo, pero Rachel no se dio cuenta de nada de eso porque estaba perdiendo la batalla por mantener la consciencia.

En el momento en que las puertas traseras del coche se abrieron, y alguien la cogió en brazos, se rindió y dejó que el sueño se apoderase de ella.

* * *

El coche patrulla estaba allí.

El alivio inundó por completo el cuerpo de Jason cuando lo vio aparcado frente a uno de los edificios abandonados.

Aparcó la moto en una esquina y cogió unas bombas de humo que siempre tenía guardadas en un compartimento que había instalado Alfred.

Se acercó al edificio con sigilo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese llamar la atención. El factor sorpresa sería clave si quería salir bien parado de esta.

La puerta estaba rota, probablemente desde hacía tiempo. El interior estaba muy mal iluminado, solo con la poca luz que llegaba desde la calle, pero pudo distinguir dos figuras paradas frente a las escaleras. Reconoció el uniforme de la policía de Gotham de modo que, seguramente debían ser los que se habían llevado a Rachel.

Sin perder más tiempo, les arrojó las bombas de humo y corrió hacia ellos. Los policías empezaron a toser, y se cubrieron la boca, al respirar el humo. Jason le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a uno y una patada en la cabeza al otro, seguido de un rodillazo. Vio que el primero intentaba sacar su pistola de modo que le agarró la muñeca y se la rompió con un movimiento brusco. El policía soltó un grito de dolor y Jason golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente.

Maldición, con todo el ruido que había armado ya podía olvidarse por completo del factor sorpresa. Tendría suerte si no...

"¡AYUDA!"

El grito procedía de la planta de arriba. Jason reconoció perfectamente la voz.

"¡Rachel!"

Se oyeron más gritos, pero estaban amortiguados. No había nada que desease más que correr a buscarla pero se obligó a subir despacio las escaleras, observando atentamente su entorno. Si se precipitaba podría cometer un error que sería fatal tanto para él como para Rachel. Por lo que sabía podían haber varias personas esperando para atacarle. Lo único bueno era que fuesen cuantos fuesen seguramente esperarían a deshacerse de él antes de hacerle nada a Rachel.

En cuanto llegó al primer piso, recorrió el pasillo, hasta encontrar la puerta de un apartamento abierta. Y allí estaba ella. Atada a una silla y aparentemente inconsciente.

"Rachel"

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le advertía que podía ser una trampa, corrió hacia ella pero entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe, golpeándole en la cara. Cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la frente.

Volvieron a oírse gritos desde dentro, pero esta vez era la voz de un hombre. Y parecía como si alguien le estuviese arrancando las entrañas poco a poco.

Jason se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada. Empezó a envestirla con su hombro, pero la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro.

"¿Rachel? Rachel, abre la puerta" Gritó Jason, mientras seguía intentando derribarla.

Los gritos de dolor siguieron hasta que se detuvieron de repente, y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Lo primero que vio Jason le hizo cuestionarse su cordura; Por un instante le pareció que había dos Rachels. Una seguía inconsciente en la silla a la que estaba atada, pero también vio otra Rachel de pie, con los ojos oscuros y la piel de color gris, sonriendole de una forma que le heló la sangre. Sin embargo la segunda Rachel desaprecio enseguida de modo que no podía estar seguro si de verdad había estado allí o se lo había imaginado.

Apartó un momento la mirada de Rachel para observar quien más había en el apartamento y lo que vio hizo que se le revolviera en estomago; Había un hombre tirado en el suelo. Lo reconoció como el mismo hombre que había estado siguiendo a Rachel cuando la vio por primera vez. Estaba muerto. La salia sangre por la boca, la nariz, los ojos y los oídos. La expresión en su rostro era de puro dolor y terror.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. El bastardo probablemente merecía morir, pero la escena que tenía frente a él parecía sacada de una puta película de terror.

Decidio olvidarse de todo eso por el momento y fue a liberar a Rachel. Le preocupaba que le hubiesen metido alguna sustancia rara para dejarla inconsciente, aunque estaba convencido de que había sido ella la que había gritado pidiendo ayuda.

En el momento en que puso los dedos sobre su cuello, para buscarle el pulso, se despertó bruscamente, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro que rivalizaba con la del hombre muerto en el suelo y empezó a hiper-ventilar.

"Rachel, hey Rachel, mírame. Mírame, por favor" Le pidió, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos para que se fijase en él.

"¿Jason?" Susurró ella con la voz temblorosa.

"Ya ha acabado, Rachel. Ahora estás a salvo" Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y lo usó para contar sus ataduras.

En el momento en que sus brazos estuvieron libres, Rachel lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar contra su hombro.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería. No quería matarlo. Tienes que creerme, no he podido controlarlo. Por favor, ayúdame" Sollozó, aferrándose a él como si le fuese la vida en ello.

"Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Te ayudare Rachel, cueste lo que cueste" Le prometió Jason, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Lastima que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como cumplir esa promesa.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenían que salir de allí. Había un puto cadáver, y los dos policías de la planta de abajo no seguirían inconscientes mucho más tiempo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo esto se llenase de polis.

"Rachel, tenemos que irnos ¿Puedes caminar?"

Ella asintió de modo que la ayudó a levantarse y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros para que pudiese apoyarse en él. Pasaron por el lado del cuerpo sin dedicarle una segunda mirada y bajaron las escaleras.

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron al ver los policías "¿Están...?"

"No. Solo los he dejado inconscientes. Y he disfrutado al hacerlo, lo admito"

La más leve insinuación de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rachel.

Sin embargo seguía estando muy pálida y andaba a tropezones, como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Claramente no estaba bien, no importaba lo que ella dijese.

Antes de que pudiesen llegar a donde había dejado la moto tuvieron que parar, porque a Rachel le entraron ganas de vomitar.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Jason, colocando una mano sobre su espalda, cuando ella hubo terminado.

"Eso creo" Respondió Rachel, pasándose una mano por la boca con un gesto de disgusto "Lo siento"

"No pasa nada. Pero tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible. En cuanto esos dos se despierten, y vean el cadáver, se va a armar una buena"

"¿Que me va a pasar ahora? Yo...Yo he..."

"Tú no has hecho nada" Le aseguró Jason, pese a que sabía que era una mentira "Y aunque lo hubieses hecho estamos hablando de defensa propia en el mejor de los casos. Por dios, Rachel, con toda la mierda que había en esa habitación parecía que ese bastardo pretendía hacer una especie de asesinato ritual contigo"

"Visto lo visto tal vez no estaba del todo equivocado" Susurró Rachel "Jason, no quiero causaros más problemas a ti y a tu familia"

"¿Le has hablado a alguno de los policías sobre mí o que has estado en la Mansión?" Rachel negó "Entonces no hay forma de que puedan relacionarte con nosotros"

"Pero aún así seria más seguro para ti si..."

"¡Rachel!" La interrumpió Jason con firmeza "No pienso abandonarte, menos aún después de lo que acaba de pasar. Sé que estás asustada, y no voy a pretender que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero te prometo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase ¿entendido?"

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, y la verdad es que no podía culparla. Él mismo no acababa de entender de donde venía ese fervor por protegerla pese a lo poco que hacía que la conocía.

"Venga, tenemos que irnos. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo"

Rachel le siguió sin decir nada más y subió a la moto detrás suyo. No podía entender porque Jason no había huido presa del pánico, después de lo que ella había hecho. La verdad es que no podría culparle si lo hubiese hecho. Ella misma estaba aterrada con lo que había pasado. Pero Jason no solo no había huido, sino que le había prometido que no la abandonaría. Mentiría si dijese que eso no le provocaba una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la Mansión, Jason intentó pensar en que iban a hacer ahora. Seguramente Rachel estaría a salvo con ellos pero no podían dejarla encerrada en la Mansión para siempre. El problema era que no vería muchas más opciones, por el momento. Aunque no pudiesen relacionar a Rachel con el muerto que acababan de dejar atrás, sabía que al menos la seguían considerando sospechosa de la muerte de su madre. Seguramente los dos detectives con los que había hablado pensaban que había huido de comisaria y a estas alturas ya habían pasado su descripción a todos los policías de la ciudad. Además aunque el hombre que había matado a su madre estuviese muerto no tenían forma de saber si trabajaba solo o formaba parte de un grupo más grande y organizado.

No podía negar lo evidente; Rachel tenía que irse de Gotham. Tal vez podría quedarse con ellos por unos días pero cuanto más tiempo se quedase en la ciudad más posible era que alguien la encontrase, ya fuese la policía o los que querían matarla, suponiendo que ese tipo no estuviese solo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rachel se despertó bruscamente al notar unos dedos en su cuello.  
_

_Lo ultimo que recordaba era tener enfrente suyo al hombre que había matado a su madre. Ella no podía moverse, estaba atada a una silla. El hombre empezó a decir cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, y estaba segura de que iba a matarla, pero entonces se oyeron ruidos cerca de donde estaban. Gritó pidiendo ayuda pero el hombre le metió un trapo en la boca con tanta fuerza que empezó a tener problemas para respirar y acabó desmayándose.  
_

_ Lo primero en lo que logró fijarse fue en el cadáver que había en el suelo, y no tardó en entender lo que había pasado. Empezó a hiper-ventilar, presa del pánico, al darse cuenta de que había matado a una persona.  
_

_ "Rachel, hey Rachel, mírame. Mírame, por favor" Le pidió alguien, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos._

_"¿Jason?" Susurró con la voz temblorosa al darse cuenta de quien era el que le estaba hablando_

_"Ya ha acabado, Rachel. Ahora estás a salvo" Jason sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y lo usó para contar sus ataduras._

_En el momento en que sus brazos estuvieron libres lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar contra su hombro._

_"¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería. No quería matarlo. Tienes que creerme, no he podido controlarlo. Por favor, ayúdame" Sollozó, aferrándose a él como si le fuese la vida en ello._

_"Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Te ayudare Rachel, cueste lo que cueste" Le prometió Jason, devolviéndole el abrazo._

_Por un instante se permitió creer que de algún modo, lograría salir de esa pero entonces Jason emitió un extraño gorgoteo y, para su horror, cayó al suelo con una mancha de sangre expandiéndose por su pecho.  
_

_"¡Jason!"  
_

_Intentó levantarse para ayudarle pero descubrió que volvía a estar atada a la silla, esta vez no por cuerdas sino por una energía oscura que la tenia inmobil.  
_

_De repente otra persona apareció en la habitación; Se parecía mucho a ella pero tenía la piel de un tono gris enfermizo y los ojos oscuros y carentes de vida.  
_

_"Por favor, sálvalo. Por favor" Le suplicó Rachel a su versión maligna.  
_

_"Te dije que no le necesitábamos"  
_

_Una energía oscura, similar a la que la tenía prisionera, salió de la mano de su contra-parte y arrojó a Jason contra la pared con una fuerza inhumana, rompiéndole el cuello.  
_

"¡NOOO!"

El grito de Rachel fue acompañado por el sonido del espejo de su habitación rompiéndose.

Durante varios segundos el pánico la dominó por completo y fue incapaz de recordar donde estaba pero, entre pesadas respiraciones, fue calmándose, y los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Jason la había llevado de vuelta a la Mansión Wayne. Allí era donde estaba, en la habitación que Alfred había preparado para ella.

Solo había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horrible y espantosa, pero una pesadilla a fin de cuentas.

Jason no estaba muerto. Ella no lo había matado.

Se fijó en el espejo que había delante de su cama, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho añicos. Estupendo, como que no había causado ya bastantes problemas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Jason entró, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Rachel, estás bien? Te he oído gritar ¿Que ha pasado?"

Ella salió rápidamente de la cama y fue a abrazarlo, aunque solo fuese para asegurarse de que esto era real, y él estaba bien.

"Una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla" Murmuró, apretando su agarre "Siento haberte despertado"

"No te preocupes, siempre he tenido el sueño ligero" Jason la miró preocupado "¿Quieres contarme de que iba? ¿Es sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?"

"No exactamente. Yo..." Rachel se mordió el labio, insegura de si debía continuar "He soñado que te mataba. Es decir, no yo, yo, sino lo que hay dentro de mí, pero igualmente..."

"Solo ha sido un sueño" La tranquilizó Jason.

"Mis sueños a veces se cumplen. O me advierten sobre algo que va a ocurrir"

Jason deseaba poder decir algo para calmarla pero, honestamente ¿que se podía decir ante algo así? Él sabía poco o nada sobre sueños proféticos.

"Deberías intentar dormir un poco más. Apenas son las cinco de la madrugada"

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Rachel acababa de contarle que había tenido una horrible pesadilla y él le sugería que volviese a dormir. Desde luego a veces parecía idiota.

"No quiero volver a dormir, creo que me quedaré despierta hasta que sea hora de desayunar" Ella lo miró suplicante "¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato?"

"Por supuesto"

Ambos fueron a sentarse en la cama. Jason decidió no comentar nada sobre el espejo roto, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado.

"¿Que ha dicho tu padre?" Preguntó Rachel, ya que ella ya estaba durmiendo cuando Bruce había vuelto.

"Te pide disculpas porque su idea de hablar con la policía te haya puesto en peligro" Se limitó a responder Jason.

La verdad era que él y Bruce habían tenido una fuerte discusión al respecto. Era la primera vez, desde que llegó a la Mansión, que desafiaba a su mentor de una forma tan contundente pero, en ese momento, había estado tan furioso por el hecho de que Rachel casi muere, que no se había parado a pensar en eso. Al final Bruce había admitido que tal vez ir a la policía no había sido el mejor curso de acción y se había comprometido a hablar con Rachel, como Bruce Wayne y como Batman, para intentar encontrar la mejor forma de ayudarla.

"No ha sido culpa suya. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio me habría dicho que hiciese lo mismo"

"Cualquier persona menos yo"

Rachel se sonrojó "No quería insinuar que..."

"Relájate, solo estaba bromeando"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Jason asintió "Cuando esos policías me han sacado de la comisaria no te he visto por ninguna parte ¿Donde estabas? ¿Y como has llegado hasta ese edificio donde me tenían?"

La sonrisa de Jason se borró al instante.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Con todo lo que había pasado se lo había olvidado contarle a Rachel lo que había oído decir a los detectives.

"¿Que ocurre?" Preguntó Rachel al ver la forma en que su rostro se había ensombrecido.

"Cuando has entrado en la comisaria yo me he quedado cerca, observando para asegurarme de que no pasaba nada raro" Empezó a explicar Jason "Cuando he visto que los dos detectives con los que hablaban salían al pasillo a hablar me ha dado muy mala espina de modo que les he seguido para descubrir que estaban diciendo. Esto no te va a resultar fácil, pero necesito que estés lo más calmada posible. La policía de Traverse City cree que tú mataste a tu madre"

"¡Que!?" Rachel no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír.

"Por lo visto hablaron con algunos vecinos, y compañeros, y la opinión que tenían de ti no era muy buena. Los detectives pensaban retenerte en comisaria hasta que llegasen miembros de la policía de Traverse que iban a llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad. Cuando lo he oído pensaba sacarte de allí inmediatamente pero ya no estabas. He salido a tiempo de ver como esos polis te metían en el patrulla, de modo que he cogido la moto y he empezado a seguiros"

Demasiado.

Sencillamente eran demasiadas cosas para que Rachel las procesase de golpe. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no le podían ir peor se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sin embargo algo de lo que había dicho Jason llamó su atención.

"Viniste a por mí. Podrías haberte ido, desinteresarte de todo esto, pero no lo hiciste. Pese a saber lo peligroso que podía ser decidiste venir a salvarme"

"Ya te he dicho que no pienso abandonarte"

"¿Por que?" Preguntó sin entender por que Jason se preocupaba tanto por ella.

"Mira, puedo tener mis defectos pero siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mis amigos cuando me necesitan"

Rachel negó con la cabeza "Robin solo te pidió que me dejases dormir en tu casa, no que te vieras envuelto en todo este lío"

"... No estaba hablando de Robin, Rachel. Estaba hablando de ti"

Por un momento ella solo pudo mirarlo asombrada, sin acabar de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

"¿Por que querrías ser mi amigo?" Susurró finalmente "No he tenido un solo amigo en toda mi vida. Todos siempre han pensado que soy rara, anormal, y huyen de mí. Y tú has visto lo peor de lo que soy capaz ¿por que no estás huyendo también?"

"Porque se lo que se siente al estar solo y, mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto, no permitiré que tu lo sientas" Puso una mano en su hombro "¿Dices que nunca has tenido un amigo? Bueno, ahora lo tienes. Y te juro que no pienso irme a ninguna parte"

Rachel pensó que iba a llorar pero, para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrazó a Jason y le besó en la mejilla.

"Gracias"

Después de eso se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Al cabo de poco Jason se dio cuenta de que Rachel se estaba quedando dormida de modo que volvió a meterla en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

Comprobó la hora; Las 5:38. Un poco temprano pero no tenía más sueño de modo que fue a empezar su rutina de ejercicios matutinos.

* * *

Cuando Rachel volvió a despertarse fue por unos golpes suaves en la puerta, y la voz de Alfred desde el pasillo.

"¿Señorita Rachel? ¿Está despierta?"

Rachel parpadeó confundida y miró que hora era; Las 9:30.

Al parecer se había vuelto a quedar dormida y Jason la había metido en la cama. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse por algún motivo pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello.

"Puedes pasar Alfred"

Alfred entró. Alzó una ceja al ver el espejo hecho añicos, lo cual provocó que Rachel apartase la mirada avergonzada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Tan solo quería informarle de que es hora de desayunar. El señor Bruce y el señor Jason la están esperando en el comedor.

"Oh. No es necesario que me esperen. Aún tengo que asearme y..."

"Por favor. Estoy seguro de que ambos serán capaces de esperar a que usted esté lista para acompañarles. Por cierto" Alfred dejó un par de paquetes en una silla al lado de la puerta "He limpiado su ropa y, espero que disculpe la indiscreción, he ido un momento a la ciudad a comprar, ya que me he fijado que no lleva más vestimenta con usted"

Rachel lo miró sorprendida "No tenías que tomarte la molestia. Por favor, dime cuanto te debo"

Alfred hizo un sonido de burla "Trabajo para el hombre más rico de la ciudad. Si hay algo que no pienso hacer es pedirle dinero a una jovencita por un par de piezas de ropa. Confío, no obstante en haber elegido algo que sea de su gusto"

Rachel abrió los paquetes y comprobó que había unos pantalones oscuros, un par de jerséis y una chaqueta.

"Es perfecto, Alfred, gracias"

Rachel se duchó y vistió tan rápido como pudo ya que no quería que Jason y el señor Wayne esperasen demasiado.

Alfred la estaba esperando en el pasillo para acompañarla al comedor.

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche, señorita Rachel" Le dijo Alfred mientras se dirigían allí "Créame cuando le digo que el señor Bruce nunca habría imaginado que pudiese suceder algo como eso"

"Lo se, como ya le dije a Jason estoy segura de que cualquier otra persona en su lugar también me habría dicho que fuese a hablar con la policía"

"Oh ¿Le dijo eso al Señor Jason? Bueno, espero que eso haya ayudado a calmar los ánimos"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Cuando el señor Bruce llegó, anoche, él y el señor Jason tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto al señor Jason tan enfadado" Dijo Alfred tranquilamente, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Rachel se quedó de piedra "Dios. Lo siento mucho. Yo no pretendía causar tantos problemas"

"Bobadas. En realidad creo que su presencia aquí es buena para el señor Jason. Ya hace tiempo que pienso que un joven como él necesita pasar más tiempo con gente de su edad en vez de con un par de vejestorios como somos yo y el señor Bruce"

Rachel no estaba segura de como responder a eso, aunque se sintió extrañamente halagada.

Entonces algo por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Se detuvo en seco sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Había varias fotos. En una de ellas se podía ver a un Bruce Wayne más joven acompañado por un chico de unos 13 años. Rachel lo reconoció al instante.

Era el Chico del Circo.

* * *

"¿Entonces ya no piensas dirigirme la palabra nunca más?"

Jason levantó la cabeza y miró a su mentor confundido "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Apenas me has mirado, desde que has entrado. Si sigues molesto preferiría que lo hablásemos, en vez de ignorarnos el uno al otro" Dijo Bruce.

Jason fue incapaz de aguantarle la mirada. Bruce siempre había tenido esa habilidad. Cuando se lo proponía podía resultar igual de intimidante que cuando llevaba el traje del murciélago.

"Mira Jason, ya te lo dije anoche, lamentó que mi decisión acabase poniendo a la chica en peligro. Tenías razón, debí haber previsto que llevarla a la policía podría suponer un alto riesgo. En cuanto venga escucharé su historia y haré todo lo posible por ayudarla. No sé que más quieres que te diga, hijo"

Hijo.

Aún le resultaba raro cuando Bruce lo llamaba de ese modo. Aunque no podía negar que él era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida.

"Solo estoy molesto por lo cerca que estuvo Rachel de morir" Respondió finalmente "Lo siento si ayer me pasé un poco. Estaba enfadado y no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo"

Bruce lo observó atentamente "Parece que te has encariñado bastante rápido con ella"

Jason sabía que Bruce tenía razón. Puede que no llevase mucho tiempo siendo Robin, pero había salvado y ayudado a muchas personas y nunca se había implicado a un nivel tan personal como con Rachel.

"Es una buena persona. No tiene la culpa de nada de lo que le está pasando" Titubeó un instante antes de añadir "Y no tiene a nadie más"

Cualquier cosa que Bruce fuese a decir se vio interrumpida cuando Rachel entró precipitadamente en el comedor, seguida poco después por Alfred quien parecía que no había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

"Señorita Roth" La saludó Bruce, ignorando su entrada "Me alegra poder conocerla al fin. Mi más sentido pésame por su perdida y lamento profundamente todo lo que ha tenido que pasar desde que llegó a nuestra ciudad"

"Uhh... Gracias" Dijo Rachel, dándose cuenta de que debía estar causando una muy mala primera impresión "Puede llamarme solo Rachel. Y gracias por permitirme pasar la noche en su casa, señor Wayne. Disculpe por haber entrado de este modo, pero Alfred me ha dicho que debía preguntárselo a usted. Necesito saber quien es el chico de esta fotografía, es muy importante"

Bruce cogió la fotografía que le estaba tendiendo Rachel y al instante se tensó. Jason no tardó en entender el motivo; Era una foto de Bruce con Dick Grayson, cuando era niño. Miró a Rachel sin entender nada ¿Por que le interesaba tanto saber quien era Grayson?

"Antes de responder tu pregunta, tengo curiosidad por saber quien es él para ti" Dijo Bruce, tras estudiarla un largo rato.

"Nunca he sabido su nombre, yo siempre le he llamado el chico del circo" Explicó Rachel "He estado teniendo sueños sobre él desde hace semanas. Siempre son lo mismo; Él y una pareja mayor, creo que sus padres, están haciendo un numero de trapecistas. Hay un cartel detrás de ellos que pone **_Los Grayson Voladores, _**entonces la cuerda del trapecio en el que están sus padres se rompe, y el chico ve como caen. Siempre me despierto después de eso"

Jason y Alfred compartieron una mirada. Por lo poco que sabía al respecto, Rachel acababa de describir con bastante precisión las muertes de John y Mary Grayson.

Bruce tenía una expresión ilegible en su rostro "El chico se llama Richard Grayson. Aunque ahora ya no es un chico, sino un hombre, ya que los eventos que describes sucedieron hace casi 16 años. Yo estuve presente entonces y decidí adoptar a Richard como mi hijo"

"Entonces sucedió de verdad" Susurró Rachel "Siempre me ha parecido que era demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero... ¿Donde está ahora Richar? ¿Sigue viviendo en Gotham?"

"No. Se mudó hace más de un año a Detroit. Trabaja allí como policía"

"¿Cree que podría llamarle? No puede ser una coincidencia que haya estado soñando con él. Tal vez pueda ayudarme"

"Temo que eso no será posible. O al menos será muy complicado. Richard y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar desde que se fue. Ni siquiera tengo su numero actual. Supongo que podría conseguirlo pero sospecho que colgaría el teléfono en cuanto se diese cuenta de que soy yo"

Rachel se dio cuenta de que se había inmiscuido donde no tocaba "Lo siento, no pretendía..."

"Tranquila. Puedo entender por que estás tan ansiosa por conocer a Dick, teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado" Bruce se frotó la barbilla pensativo "Admito que no esperaba este desarrollo. Y resulta demasiada coincidencia que hayas estado soñando con Dick y Jason sea una de las primeras personas que hayas conocido en la ciudad. Es posible que algo te haya impulsado a venir a Gotham pensando que aquí encontrarías a Dick, pero has llegado demasiado tarde"

"Cuando estaba huyendo de Traverse City pedí un billete para Gotham prácticamente sin pensarlo" Recordó Rachel "No fue hasta que estuve a medio camino que empecé a preguntarme porque había decidido venir aquí de entre todas las ciudades"

"Creo que lo mejor sería que fueses a Detroit y conocieras a Dick..."

"Rachel ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?" Pidió Jason, incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo.

Rachel lo miró sin entender por que le pedía eso, pero Alfred le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la guió hasta la puerta.

"Será mejor que salgamos un segundo, señorita Rachel. Sospecho que el señor Jason quiere compartir su opinión con el señor Bruce en privado"

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?" Siseó Jason cuando Rachel y Alfred hubieron salido "¿Es así como pensabas ayudarla? ¿Mandándola a casi 700 km de aquí simplemente porque ha tenido algunos sueños raros?"

"Ambos sabemos que no pueden ser solo sueños. No si lo que me has contado sobre sus poderes es preciso. La magia no es mi punto fuerte, pero he visto lo bastante como para respetarla, y reconocerla cuando la veo. Si ha soñado con DIck entonces tiene que ser importante. Tal vez él pueda ayudarla de alguna forma que nosotros no podremos. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no está segura en Gotham"

"¿Eso crees? ¿O solo es una excusa para poder hablar con Grayson?"

Bruce se mantuvo tranquilo pese a la acusación "Yo no voy a acompañarla. Hay demasiado que hacer en Gotham y dudo que mi presencia ayude a que Dick se la tome más en serio"

"¿Entonces que? ¿Piensas meterla en un autobús camino a Detroit o solo le darás algo de dinero y le dirás que se espabile por su cuenta?"

"En realidad estaba pensando que tú podrías ir con ella"


	5. Chapter 5

**Feliz Navidad y prospero 2020 a todos/as mis lectores/as**

Por un momento Jason no estuvo seguro de que decir "¿Yo? ¿Por que yo? Ni siquiera conozco a Grayson"

"Lo cual podría ser una ventaja, dadas las circunstancias. En cualquier caso, Rachel no puede hacer el viaje sola, por lo que sabemos aún hay gente buscándola, sería demasiado peligroso. Y tú llevas tiempo pidiéndome que te deje hacer más trabajos en solitario. Y como ya he comentado, parece que los dos os habéis hecho buenos amigos, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de que vayas con ella"

Jason quería discutir, pero era incapaz de encontrar ninguna falla en la lógica de Bruce. No es que no quisiera acompañarla, en realidad se sentiría mucho más tranquilo estando con ella para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada, pero algo dentro de él seguía insistiendo en que esto era una mala idea.

"Si Rachel está de acuerdo con esto entonces lo haré, pero creo que nos estamos precipitando" Se levantó de la mesa "Ya no me apetece desayunar, voy a seguir entrenando"

Afortunadamente Bruce no dijo nada, pero pudo notar su mirada fija en su espalda mientras salía por una puerta diferente a la que habían usado Rachel y Alfred.

La mayoría del equipo pesado que usaban para entrenar en serio estaba en la Batcueva, pero con Rachel en la Mansión no le pareció prudente bajar allí, de modo que fue al pequeño gimnasio que tenían en la planta baja.

Se puso unos guantes de boxeo y empezó a golpear el saco para desahogarse.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no podía decir con total seguridad por que estaba tan molesto. Igual había esperado que Bruce pusiera a Rachel en contacto con alguien que pudiese ayudarla a entender y controlar su poder, como el Dr Fate o Zatanna, en vez de llevarla con su antiguo pupilo.

Tenía que admitir que los sueños de Rachel no podían ser casualidad, pero no veía como Dick Grayson iba a ayudarla más de lo que la podía ayudar él mismo...

Se detuvo en seco ante ese pensamiento. Casi había sonado como si se sintiese posesivo, con Rachel, o incluso... Celoso.

No, eso era absurdo, no tenía motivos para sentirse de ninguna de las dos formas.

"Veo que a ti tampoco se te da mal dar patadas"

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, para ver a Rachel observándole desde la puerta. Contuvo una mueca de disgusto. Debía de haber estado muy distraído para no darse cuenta antes de que ella estaba allí.

"Bruce me ha dicho que vas a venir conmigo a Detroit" Siguió Rachel, avanzando varios pasos hacia él "Pero tengo la sensación de que no estás muy entusiasmado con la idea. Si no quieres acompañarme..."

"No tengo ningún problema en ir contigo, a Detroit o a cualquier parte" Se apresuró a aclarar Jason "Únicamente me preocupa que estés poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en esto. Quiero decir, sinceramente Rachel ¿Que crees que va a pasar? ¿Esperas que, al encontrar a Grayson de repente todos tus problemas desaparezcan?"

"Claro que no. Soy consciente de que no va a ser tan fácil. Y se que para ti puede ser difícil de entender, pero..." Intentó encontrar la mejor forma de explicarlo "Simplemente estoy convencida de que tengo que encontrarme con él. No tengo ni idea de que va a pasar después, pero se que Dick Grayson será importante para poder entender lo que me está pasando. Creo que Bruce tiene razón al decir que ese ha sido el motivo que me ha impulsado a venir a Gotham"

"Pero en lugar de él te acabaste topando conmigo. Mala suerte la tuya ¿eh?" No pudo evitar un ligero tinte de amargura en su voz.

¿Mala suerte? Rachel se quedó en silencio porque no estaba segura de expresar correctamente lo que sentía.

"Jason, los últimos dos días han sido una autentica pesadilla viviente para mí. Lo único que no cambiaría por nada del mundo es haberte conocido"

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, después de decir eso. Esperaba haber elegido bien las palabras porque no estaba segura de como más hacerle entender lo importante que él se había vuelto para ella.

"No sabía que te había causado tan buena impresión" Bromeó Jason, esperando que no se notase lo aturdido que le habían dejado sus palabras.

Se rió suavemente "Tienes tus momentos. Y eres el único que he conocido lo bastante loco como para querer ser mi amigo así que, independientemente de como acabe todo esto, espero que podamos mantener el contacto"

"Yo también lo espero" Sonrió Jason "Ya que estás aquí ¿quieres entrenar un poco conmigo?"

Rachel miró el saco de boxeo y de nuevo a Jason "No sé, nunca he hecho nada de esto..."

"Yo tampoco, hasta que me vi obligado a aprender. Y, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, creo que a ti no te vendría del todo mal aprender un par de cosas. Al menos hasta que aprendas a dominar tus poderes"

Tenía que admitir que en eso tenía razón "De acuerdo. Dime que tengo que hacer"

"Ponte en guardia" Rachel levanto los puños, sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo "Separa más las piernas. Pega los codos a las costillas. Nunca pongas el pulgar dentro del puño, podrías rompértelo y levanta más los brazos para proteger tu rostro"

Rachel hizo las correcciones que él le había dicho "¿Así?"

"Mejor. Ahora lanza un puñetazo" Tuvo que contenerse por no rodar los ojos al verla "No te limites a estirar el brazo, debes acompañar el movimiento con tu cadera y tus piernas para coger más impulso. Observa como lo hago" Se puso a su lado y lanzó una combinación simple de Jab-Directo-Crochet "Ahora repítelo"

Rachel observó sus movimientos e intentó copiarlos con la máxima precisión posible. Siguió durante u par de minutos hasta que a Jason le pareció que ya empezaba a dominarlo.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que golpees mis manos" Dijo, sacándose los guantes y levantando las manos frente a ella "Haz la misma combinación que acabas de practicar, luego yo te lanzaré un golpe, te agachas para esquivarla y vuelves a empezar. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"No está mal" La felicitó Jason después de que estuvieran haciéndolo un rato "Para alguien que nunca ha entrenado ningún tipo de arte marcial te mueves bastante bien, y aprendes rápido" Rachel sonrió complacida "Bien, ahora que ya has calentado un poco podemos empezar a entrenar en serio"

La sonrisa de Rachel se borró al instante.

* * *

"Si no le importa yo voy a esperarla aquí, señorita Rachel. Creo que él prefería hablar con usted a solas" Dijo Alfred, cuando bajaron de la limusina.

Rachel miró a Alfred insegura, pero él sonrió para tranquilizarla, de modo que asintió y se adentró en el callejón que tenían enfrente.

Le habría gustado que Jason viniese con ella, pero él y Bruce tenían que ultimar los detalles de su viaje a Detroit.

Un sonido a su espalda la hizo girarse y se encontró de frente con Robin.

"Hola Rachel" La saludó él.

"Hola. Gracias por venir. Imagino que debes estar ocupado"

Una hora atrás le había pedido a Jason si podía hacerle llegar un mensaje a Robin, ya que quería hablar con él para contarle que se iba de la ciudad.

"Era lo menos que podía hacer. Me he enterado de lo que te pasó anoche. Lamento no haber estado allí para ayudarte"

"Tienes toda una ciudad que proteger, seria muy narcisista por mi parte esperar que te dedicaras a vigilarme toda la noche. Además" Sonrió "Jason si que estaba allí"

"Me alegro de oír eso. Dime ¿para que querías verme?"

Rachel le explicó lo de sus sueños sobre Dick Grayson y la decisión que habían tomado de ir a Detroit.

"Bruce Wayne piensa de forma similar a Batman" Dijo Robin cuando Rachel hubo terminado "Él también te habría sugerido que fueses a hablar con Grayson"

"Solo quería decírtelo porque fuiste muy amable conmigo, ofreciéndome ayuda y he pensado que tenía que avisarte si abandonaba la ciudad"

"¿Puedo preguntarte como piensas llegar hasta Detroit?"

"Jason y yo iremos en coche. Él y Bruce creen que si salimos sobre las cuatro, y pasamos la noche en algún motel por el camino llegaremos a casa de Dick antes de que se vaya a trabajar"

Le pareció que Robin alzaba una ceja "¿Vais a ir hasta Detroit en uno de los Ferraris o Lamborginis de Bruce Wayne"

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "Seguro que a Jason le habría encantado pero no, vamos a alquilar un coche para hacer el viaje"

"Bien. Debéis ser cuidadosos. Es posible que aún haya gente buscándote Rachel. No hables con nadie hasta que hayáis encontrado a Grayson ¿entendido?"

Rachel asintió "Jason me ha dicho algo parecido"

Robin sonrió "Las grandes mentes tienden a pensar igual. Por cierto, lamento que te vayas de Gotham sin haber podido conocer a Batman"

"Supongo que tendré que conformarme con haberte conocido a ti" Bromeó Rachel.

Robin se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido "Pensaba llevarte a hacer una visita a la Batcueva para compensártelo pero, solo por eso, te has quedado sin ir"

Rachel se rió sabiendo que estaba bromeando, aunque la idea de ver la Batcueva resultaba muy tentadora "¿Quizá puedas llevarme la próxima vez?"

"Quizá" Robin sacó su pistola de gancho y apuntó al edificio de al lado "Espero que Grayson pueda ayudarte a encontrar las respuestas que buscas Rachel, pero si no es así, no dudes en regresar a Gotham. Te estaré esperando. Y no te preocupes, Jason cuidará de ti, te lo garantizo"

Rachel observó como se elevaba y desaparecía de su vista.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había hecho dos amigos, después de todo.

* * *

"... De modo que ya había logrado sacar las dos ruedas traseras, y la del lado del copiloto, y me disponía a empezar con la ultima, cuando Bruce apareció detrás de mí"

Rachel sonrió con diversión "Imagino que no le hizo mucha gracia"

"No. Pero, como ya le dije, no debió haber dejado un coche como ese en un barrio con tan mala fama"

Llevaban algo más de dos horas conduciendo, y aún les faltaba un largo viaje por delante. Al final, en vez de alquilar un coche, Jason había convencido a Bruce de que sería mejor comprar uno de segunda mano.

Total, no era como si Bruce no pudiese permitírselo.

De modo que Jason y Rachel habían ido a un concesionario de coches que había a las afueras de Gotham y, apenas media hora después, salieron de allí en un Chevrolet TRAILBLAZER del 2002, dirección a Detroit.

Había casi 11 horas de viaje entre Gotham y Detroit. Ahora eran casi las 6 de la tarde. El plan de Jason era conducir durante una horas más y parar en el primer motel que encontrasen.

Si de él dependiese conduciría toda la noche hasta llegar a su destino, no era como si nunca hubiese pasado noches enteras sin dormir, pero dudaba que Rachel estuviese de acuerdo con eso. Además llegarían a casa de Dick alrededor de las 4 o las 5 de la madrugada. Era poco probable que les recibiese de buen humor a esas horas.

Como no había nada más que hacer, para ir matando el tiempo y conocerse mejor, habían empezado a hablar, contarse sus vidas e historias de cuando eran pequeños. En esos momentos le estaba contando a Rachel como había conocido a Bruce. Bueno una versión al menos. Obviamente no iba a mencionar que el coche que intentó desvalijar era el Batmobil o que Bruce llevaba el traje de Batman cuando le descubrió.

"En cualquier caso" Siguió Jason "Admito que, cuando le vi, por poco me da algo. Creí que me iba a dar una paliza"

"¿En serio? Sé que no he conocido a Bruce por mucho tiempo, pero no me ha parecido un hombre dado a la violencia"

_Si tú supieras _

"Puede que no, pero te aseguro que, cuando se lo propone, puede ser realmente intimidarte"

"Pero en vez de hacerte nada, o incluso denunciarte a la policía, te adoptó en su casa. No mucha gente habría hecho eso"

"Lo se. Bruce es un gran hombre. Mucho más de lo que la mayoría le dan crédito"

Pasaron una señal que anunciaba un bar de carretera un quilómetro más adelante.

"¿Quieres que paremos un momento a tomar algo?"

Lo cierto era que él no lo necesitaba, pero igual a ella le apetecía un pequeño descanso.

"Lo cierto es que no me iría mal estirar un poco las piernas" Admitió Rachel "¿Cuantas horas de viaje nos quedan, todavía?"

"¿A este ritmo? Calculo que unas ocho y media, si todo va bien"

"Dios" Rachel soltó un bufido "Apuesto a que ya te estás arrepintiendo de haber venido conmigo"

"¿Estás de broma? Horas encerrado en un coche, acompañado únicamente por una chica hermosa. Es el sueño de cualquiera"

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rachel y bajó la mirada, avergonzada, sin acabar de creerse que Jason la hubiese llamado hermosa.

"Además, tengo ganas de conocer finalmente a Dick. Ya sabes, en esencia, es mi hermano" Se apresuró a añadir Jason, temiendo que sus palabras la hubiesen incomodado.

No estaba muy seguro de donde había salido eso. Estaba acostumbrado a flirtear con chicas todo el tiempo, en Gotham, pero sabía de sobras que Rachel no era en absoluto como ellas.

Aparcó el coche en el parking del bar. Suspiró al ver que Rachel seguía sin levantar la mirada.

"Oye, disculpa lo que he dicho. No quería hacerte sentir incomoda"

Ella parpadeó y le miró sorprendida "No me has incomodado en absoluto. Tan solo me has sorprendido. Es la primera vez que alguien me llama..." Se mordió el labio con timidez, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Jason recordó que, aparte de su madre, Rachel había estado sola casi toda su vida, y no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente tuviese gestos de amabilidad, o cariño, con ella.

Suavemente colocó un dedo en su barbilla y se la levantó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Lo decía en serio, Rachel. Eres hermosa"

Ella so sonrojó incluso más que antes pero esta vez no apartó los ojos de él.

Con gran esfuerzo Jason se obligó a si mismo a soltarla, antes de acabar cometiendo una estupidez, como intentar besarla.

Bajaron del coche y entraron en el local. Había bastante gente, pero aún quedaban algunas mesas libres y Jason fue a sentarse a una mesa al lado de una ventana desde donde podía observar perfectamente la entrada, y todo lo que sucedía fuera.

Rachel le siguió y se sentó delante de él, todavía intentando entender que demonios había pasado antes. La forma en que Jason la había mirado, la forma en que la había tocado... Ni siquiera era capaz de explicar lo que le había hecho sentir, pero su corazón aún iba como loco y era incapaz de volver a mirar a Jason sin sonrojarse.

Una camarera vino a atenderles. Pidieron un par de cafés solos y unos sandwiches. La camarera regresó un minuto después con dos tazas de café.

"La comida estará lista enseguida" Pareció dudar un segundo pero al final puso cara de resignación y le entregó una servilleta a Jason "Esas chicas del fondo han insistido en que te dé esto"

Jason alzó una ceja, cogió la servilleta, leyó lo que había escrito y enseguida se giró para observar las chicas que había señalado la camarera.

Sentadas en una mesa al fondo había tres chicas, dos morenas y una rubia, las tres parecían ser más o menos de la edad de Jason y eran muy guapas. Al ver que Jason las miraba se rieron de forma ruidosa y le saludaron con la mano.

Rachel apretó los dientes, notando una repentina opresión en su pecho que no estaba segura de donde había salido. La sensación solo empeoró cuando Jason les devolvió el saludo a las chicas y una de ellas se levantó para acercarse a su mesa.

"Hola" La chica saludó a Jason, ignorando totalmente a Rachel, mordiéndose los labios de forma seductora "Mi nombre es Maria"

"Jason. Esta es Rachel"

"Encantada de conocerte, Jason" Una vez más Rachel fue totalmente ignorada "Mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos si querías unirte a nosotras en nuestra mesa"

"Agradezco la oferta pero solo hemos parado a tomar algo rápido. Tenemos algo de prisa, y muchos quilómetros por delante"

"Estoy segura de que puedes sacar algo de tiempo, te aseguro que merecerá la pena. ¿A donde te diriges, por cierto? Mis amigas y yo vamos a Nueva York..."

"Bueno, es una pena" La interrumpió Rachel "Porque NOSOTROS, vamos a Detroit. Justo en la dirección contraria"

Jason la fulminó con la mirada y le dio un puntapié por debajo la mesa. Al principió pensó que estaba enfadado con ella por haber interrumpido su conversación con la tal Maria, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir a donde se dirigían, algo que él había insistido reiteradamente que no debía hacer.

"En realidad aún no tenemos del todo decidido a donde vamos" Intervino Jason, intentando salvar la situación "Por el momento nos limitamos a seguir la carretera y ver a donde nos lleva"

"Así que eres un espíritu libre. Eso me gusta" Se inclinó hacia Jason "Si me acompañas un momento a los baños puedo ayudarte a decidir un destino"

En ese momento todos los vasos, platos y tazas que había en la barra estallaron. La mayoría de los clientes se tiraron al suelo o se cubrieron el rostro con las manos para protegerse de los trozos de vidrio y cerámica que salieron volando.

Rachel observó con horror lo que había pasado, notando como toda su furia era sustituida por culpa y vergüenza.

"Necesito aire"

Se levantó sin ni siquiera mirar a Jason (estaba segura de que no podría soportar su mirada acusadora) y salió del bar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a picar en sus ojos, y se las limpió con furia. Se sentía como una estúpida. Había podido herir a todo el mundo allí dentro ¿Y por que? ¿Porque una chica guapa estaba coqueteando con Jason? Eso era una estupidez, seguro que en Gotham las chicas coqueteaban con él a todas horas, y ella no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celosa. A fin de cuentas no era como si ella fuese su n...

"Rachel" Jason apareció a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro "¿Estás bien?"

"¿A cuantas personas he herido esta vez?" Susurró Rachel, con la vista fija al frente.

"Nadie ha salido herido. Se ha roto casi toda la vajilla que tenían, pero he dejado una buena propina para compensarlo. Y esto no ha sido culpa tuya..."

"¡Pues claro que ha sido culpa mía!" Le interrumpió Rachel bruscamente "Te lo he dicho desde el principio, Jason. Siempre suceden cosas malas a mi alrededor. La gente sale herida. Especialmente la gente que me importa" Se sentó en la acera, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Jason se sentó a su lado "Entonces debes procurar que no vuelva a pasar"

"No es tan fácil..."

"Porque tú no dejas que lo sea. Mira, lo siento si sueno brusco, pero estás tan asustada de tus poderes, de lo que puedes hacer, que nunca has intentado comprenderlos o controlarlos. Seguramente por eso solo se manifiestan cuando estás en peligro, o tus emociones están descontroladas. Tienes que vencer ese miedo, Rachel, de lo contrario nunca serás capaz de tener el control"

"Sé que tienes razón, pero he estado teniendo miedo de lo que puedo hacer toda mi vida. No estoy segura de por donde empezar"

"¿Que te parece si intentamos descubrirlo juntos?"

"Me gusta como suena eso" Rachel sonrió levemente "Me gusta mucho"

Jason la rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Mira, Rachel, si vamos a trabajar en esto, necesito saber que provoca que tengas estos estallidos" Dijo Jason, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se habían metido "¿Puedes decirme que ha sucedido ahí dentro?"

"Me he puesto furiosa. Ha sido... Ha sido una estupidez, en realidad" Rachel no quería admitir que lo que la había puesto furiosa era ver a otra chica flirteando con él "Lamento haber arruinado tu momento"

"¿Mi momento?" Repitió Jason confundido "¿De que hablas?"

"Esa chica ¿Maria, verdad? Prácticamente se te estaba lanzando encima. Obviamente le gustabas, aunque imagino que eso no será ninguna novedad para ti"

Jason la observó atónito durante un par de segundos, antes de echarse a reír, dejando a Rachel muy confundida.

"Vale. Lo primero, no estoy muy seguro de si lo ultimo que has dicho ha sido un alago o un insulto. Lo segundo ¿de verdad crees que tenía el más mínimo interés en hacer nada con esa chica?"

"¿No es así?" Ahora era Rachel la que estaba confundida.

"Pues claro que no. Estaba intentado deshacerme de ella sin montar una escena. Intentamos ser discretos ¿recuerdas? No podía simplemente mandarla a paseo. He conocido a muchas chicas como ella, habría montado un buen numerito"

"Oh" En parte Rachel se sentía aliviada al oír eso, pero al mismo tiempo también aumentaba su vergüenza ya que significaba que había causado todo ese jaleo por nada.

"Estoy haciendo este viaje para acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda, no para ligar con desconocidas en un bar" Le recordó Jason "Además, puedo asegurarte que ella no era en absoluto mi tipo"

Rachel lo miró con curiosidad "¿Y cual es el tipo de chica que le gusta a Jason Todd?"

"Bueno..." Empezó Jason pero luego se quedó en silencio.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Rachel al ver que no seguía hablando y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Jason la miró. Había algo extraño en la forma en que la estaba mirando, pero Rachel no estaba segura de poder decir qué era.

"No, todo bien. Tan solo me he dado cuenta de que no tengo un tipo especifico de chica"

Rachel estaba casi segura de que Jason estaba mintiendo, pero el motivo se le escapaba completamente.

"Deberíamos seguir" Dijo Jason poniéndose de pie "Aún nos queda mucho camino por delante"

"De acuerdo"

Rachel lo siguió, sin entender por que de repente había empezado a actuar de forma tan extraña.

* * *

Jason vio el cartel del motel y decidió que ya iba siendo hora de parar.

Eran más de las diez de la noche, Rachel estaba durmiendo en el asiento de al lado, aún no habían cenado, y no sabía a que distancia encontrarían el próximo motel. Si por el fuese seguiría unas cuantas horas más, pero no quería que Rachel pasase casi toda la noche durmiendo en el coche sin haber comido nada.

Estacionó el coche en el parking del motel y sacudió a Rachel del hombro para despertarla.

Ella parpadeó lentamente y miró a su alrededor "¿Ya hemos llegado?"

Jason sonrió "Ojala. Estamos todavía a unas cuatro horas y media de Detroit. Vamos a pasar aquí la noche y seguiremos por la mañana"

"Me parece una muy buena idea" El estomago de Rachel empezó a gruñir, provocando que ella se sonrojase "Lo siento"

"En cuanto nos hayamos instalado iré a buscar la cena" Prometió Jason.

Sacaron las bolsas en las que llevaban algo de ropa, y artículos de higiene, del maletero y fueron a la recepción del motel.

Jason habría querido coger el maletín en el que guardaba su traje, solo por si acaso, pero entonces Rachel querría saber que era, y no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria para eso.

Al parecer el motel estaba prácticamente vacío de modo que Jason pidió una habitación con dos camas individuales, desde la que se podía observar la entrada, el parking y la carretera.

"En recepción me han dicho que hay una pizzería a unos tres quilómetros de aquí que está abierta toda la noche" Dijo Jason mientras él y Rachel dejaban sus pertinencias en la habitación "¿Te parece que vayamos allí a cenar?"

"En realidad estoy bastante cansada ¿Podrías ir tú a buscar un par de pizzas y traerlas aquí?" Por la cara que puso era evidente que Jason no estaba muy conforme con la idea "Jason, aprecio mucho que estés preocupado por mí, pero no me va a pasar nada porque esté sola un rato"

"Seguramente no, pero... La ultima vez que te perdí de vista estuviste apunto de morir"

Rachel sonrió, realmente conmovida porque Jason se preocupase tanto por ella.

"Estaré bien. Y si alguien me busca las cosquillas" Levantó los puños en una posición de boxeo "Recordaré lo que me has enseñado"

Jason sonrió. Rachel tenía razón, no tenía por que suceder nada. Además, tampoco quería parecer demasiado sobre-protector con ella.

"De acuerdo entonces. Pero quiero que te quedes observando la ventana y me llames si ves aparecer a alguien que te de mala espina ¿Entendido?"

"A sus ordenes" Se burló ella, imitando un saludo militar.

Jason sacudió la cabeza, divertido "¿Algo en particular que quieras en las pizzas?"

"Lo que sea menos piña"

"Eso se daba por descontado"

* * *

"Aquí tiene su pedido"

Jason recogió las dos pizzas medianas que había pedido, pagó en efectivo, y se despidió del camarero con una sonrisa cortes.

Acababa de volver a entrar al coche, e iba a encender el motor, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era Bruce. Probablemente llamaba para saber donde estaban y si había habido algún problema por el camino.

"Hola Bruce"

"Jason ¿Donde estáis?"

Había algo extraño en la voz de Bruce. Pese a que sonaba tan calmada como siempre, se podía detectar un leve tinte de preocupación.

"Acabo de recoger la cena. Hemos parado a pasar la noche en un motel a poco más de cuatro horas de Detroit"

"¿Rachel está contigo?"

"No. Estaba cansada por el viaje y se que ha quedado en la habitación mientras yo iba a por unas pizzas" Jason empezaba a tener la sensación de que algo iba mal "¿Que ocurre Bruce?"

"Han encontrado muerto al dueño del concesionario en el que habéis comprado el coche"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Al parecer lo han torturado antes de matarlo. El cadáver ha sido descubierto no hace ni treinta minutos, pero todo parece indicar que lleva horas muerto. Es posible que no tenga nada que ver con Rachel pero, dadas las circunstancias..."

Jason había dejado de escuchar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que había dejado a Rachel en la habitación del motel.

Sola.

"Tengo que colgar"

"Jason, espera..."

Colgó el teléfono, ignorando lo que fuese que su mentor iba a decirle, y se dirigió a toda velocidad de vuelta al motel.

El camino de la pizzería al hotel se le hizo eterno, pese a que estaba pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, y prácticamente doblaba el limite de velocidad permitido.

Aparcó el coche de cualquier manera y corrió hacia su habitación.

"¿Rachel?"

Por un instante el pánico invadió todo su cuerpo, ya que no vio a Rachel por ninguna parte, pero entonces ella salió del baño.

"¿Jason? ¿Ocurre a...?"

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras yo no estaba? ¿Has visto algo sospechoso?"

"No. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo" Jason fue hacia la ventana para observar el exterior "Vale, ahora me estás asustando. ¿Que ocurre?"

Jason se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma muy imprudente, y precipitada, y con eso solo estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa. Consideró brevemente decirle que no pasaba nada pero, obviamente, ella no iba a creérselo.

Además, no quería mentirle.

"Me ha llamado Bruce. Han encontrado muerto al hombre a quien le compramos el coche"

Rachel palideció al oír eso "¿Crees que pueden haber sido las personas que me están buscando?"

"Tal vez. En realidad ni siquiera sabemos seguro si alguien te está buscando. Podría haber sido solo un robo que se torció, pero..."

"Tú no crees que sea eso" Terminó Rachel. Jason asintió "¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Recogemos todo y seguimos hasta Detroit?"

Jason pensó en esa posibilidad, pero acabó negando "No. Seguimos con el plan original, pero tenemos que estar más atentos. Será mejor que durmamos con la ropa puesto, y lo tengamos todo apunto, por si tenemos que salir por patas" El teléfono de Jason volvió a sonar "Es Bruce. Probablemente quiere saber como estamos ya que antes le he colgado a media frase"

"¿Y por que has hecho eso?"

"Pues..." Jason titubeó "...¿Tenía que venir a comprobar que estabas bien?"

"Podrías haberme llamado" Dijo Rachel, levantando su propio teléfono "Ya sabes, eso que me has dicho que hiciese contigo si veía cualquier cosa sospechosa"

"...No he pensado en ello" Confesó Jason en voz baja "Cuando Bruce me ha dicho lo del muerto, me he asustado tanto que..."

"¿Has venido corriendo a ver si estaba a salvo sin pensar que una llamada sería más simple?" Rachel tenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"Algo así" Jason se sentía apunto de morir de vergüenza "Sé lo que vas a decir; Que ha sido estúpido, y precipitado, y..."

"En realidad, creo que es bastante dulce" Lo interrumpió ella.

Jason quería decirle que ella no lo entendía. Bruce le había entrenado para que mantuviese siempre la cabeza fría y las emociones controladas, en situaciones como esa. Y él acababa de actuar como si de repente todo eso se le hubiese olvidado. Pero no podía decírselo, porque eso supondría reconocer que Rachel tenía un efecto especial en él. Y no estaba preparado para reconocer eso, ni a si mismo, ni a ella.

"Ya sabes" Siguió diciendo Rachel, sin ser consciente de lo que él estaba pensando "Creo que aún no te he dicho apropiadamente lo mucho que significa para mí que te preocupe tanto mi seguridad"

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente, buscando alguna señal de que no estuviese imaginando cosas. Tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado entre ella y Jason, que tal vez él la estaba empezando a ver como algo más que una amiga, pero le daba miedo que solo fuesen invenciones suyas.

"Para eso están los amigos" El teléfono seguía sonando "Realmente debería contestar. A Bruce no le gusta nada que le dejen colgado"

"Si, claro, por supuesto" Dijo Rachel, rápidamente, intentando enmascarar la decepción que habían provocado sus palabras "¿Por cierto donde están las pizzas?"

"Mierda. Me las he dejado en el coche. Vuelvo enseguida"

Jason salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que contestaba al teléfono y empezaba a hablar con Bruce.

Rachel se quedó allí, con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

_Niña estúpida ¿Por que iba él a verte como algo más? Tienes suerte de que incluso quiera ser tu amigo_

Quería hacer callar esa estúpida voz y decirle que se equivocaba pero, en el fondo, estaba casi convencida de que tenía razón.

Jason se puso alerta al ver un monovolumen familiar aparcando delante del motel. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada de modo que, si bien no era imposible, resultaba muy sospechoso que alguien se detuviese tan tarde.

Sin embargo sus sospechas se diluyeron cuando vio bajar del coche a una pareja de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años y a los que con total seguridad debían ser sus hijos, un chico y una chica que aparentaban tener dieciocho.

Solo por si acaso siguió observándolos hasta que los perdió de vista, pero no vio nada que resultase sospechoso.

Tal vez debería intentar dormir un poco. En el momento en que Rachel se había quedado dormida, él había salido de la cama y se había sentado al lado de la ventana para vigilar. Por el momento esa familia eran los únicos que había visto pasar y empezaba a tener la esperanza de que el asesinato del vendedor de coches no tenia nada que ver con Rachel. O al menos, si lo tenía, no habían sido capaces de seguirles la pista.

Observó de reojo a Rachel, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Bruce.

Como ya había imaginado, le había recriminado que hubiese actuado de forma tan precipitada, aunque admitió que incluso él a veces perdía el control cuando alguien que le importaba podía estar en peligro. Jason no estaba del todo seguro de a que se refería Bruce con _alguien que le importaba _y no estaba de humor para meterse en uno de los juegos mentales de Batman. Obviamente Rachel le importaba, pero...

"¿Jason?"

La voz somnolienta de Rachel lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después se encendió la luz de la habitación, y la vio sentada en la cama.

"Lo siento. No quería despertarte"

"¿Por que no estás en la cama?" Preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño.

"No podía dormir"

"Por favor, dime que no piensas quedarte toda la noche en vela, vigilando desde la ventana" Dijo Rachel con un claro tono de reproche en su voz.

"Bueno..."

"¡Jason!" Ahora Rachel parecía preocupada "No puedes hacer eso. Si de verdad estás tan preocupado podemos turnarnos para hacer guardia, pero no voy a dejar que pases toda la noche sin dormir nada. Eso no puede ser sano para ti"

"No sería la primera vez que lo hago" Le aseguró Jason.

"Me da igual. Además, también lo digo por mí. Tú eres el que conduce ¿recuerdas? A ser posible preferiría que mañana no te quedes dormido al volante y nos mates a los dos"

Jason se rió "Si, sería mejor evitar eso" Entonces se fijó en que parecía haber algo más que la tenia preocupada "¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada"

Él fue a sentarse en la cama, a su lado "Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te moleste ¿verdad?"

"Bueno... Hay algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza todo el día, pero no sabía como preguntártelo" Jason asintió levemente animándola a continuar "¿Que pasará cuando lleguemos a Detroit"

Jason la miró confundido "¿A mí me lo preguntas? Te recuerdo que tú eres la que quiere ir"

"Si, lo se, no me refería a eso. Lo que quiero saber es que va a pasar con n... contigo" Iba a decir con _nosotros, _pero en el ultimo instante cambió de opinión "Es decir, tú eres de Gotham, tienes toda tu vida allí y sé que es egoísta por mi parte esperar que te quedes en Detroit solo por mí pero... No quiero perder a mi único amigo"

"Hey. Ven aquí" Jason la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla "Es cierto que mi vida está en Gotham, y tarde o temprano tendré que regresar, pero te prometo que mientras me necesites estaré a tu lado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Jason, yo..." Antes de que pudiese terminar, Jason alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio y miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido "¿Que ocurre?"

Él la ignoró. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Parecía que no había nadie, pero eso no calmó la inquietud que lo había asaltado de repente.

Lentamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró a Rachel "Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos"

Rachel iba a preguntarle que pasaba y por que de repente estaba tan tenso, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente golpeando a Jason en la espalda y tirándolo al suelo.

"¡JASON!"

Rachel fue de inmediato a su lado para comprobar como estaba. Jason ya se había puesto de rodillas y observaba a sus atacantes; Eran el hombre y la mujer de mediana edad que había visto llegar antes. No había señales de los hijos por ninguna parte. La mujer iba armada con un bate de béisbol y el hombre con un martillo. Ambos tenían posturas relajadas y una sonrisa amable en sus rostros.

"Ahí estás, cariño, te estábamos buscando" La mujer sonrió dulcemente a Rachel "Es hora de que te llevemos a casa"

Jason se puso de pie y colocó a Rachel detrás suyo "Cuando te lo diga empieza a correr y no pares hasta llegar al coche. Puede que haya dos más de ellos, así que estate atenta"

"No pienso dejarte aquí con estos dos"

"Puedo manejarlos. Te prometo que estaré contigo enseguida. Confía en mí" Rachel seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero acabó asintiendo. La pareja empezó a avanzar hacia ellos "¡Ahora!"

La mujer intentó golpearle con el bate. Jason esquivó el golpe y se giró para dar una patada al hombre, qué iba a intentar atacarle con el martillo. Dio un puñetazo a la mujer y la empujó contra la pared. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rachel salía de la habitación pero, por el momento, tenía que ocuparse primero de sus oponentes.

El hombre se lanzó a por él. Jason le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo rodar por encima de su hombro de modo que los dos acabaron tumbados encima de la cama. La mujer intentó acercarse pero él le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciéndola caer de rodillas, luego dio un codazo en la nariz del hombre y volvió a levantarse.

A estas alturas se daba cuenta de que pasaba algo muy raro con esos dos. Para empezar eran fuertes, muy fuertes. No a un nivel sobrehumano, pero casi. Además parecía que apenas sentían dolor en absoluto. Y estaban mucho mejor entrenados de lo que su, francamente poco amenazadora, apariencia física sugería.

Ahora lamentaba no haber traído su maletín a la habitación. Obviamente no habría tenido tiempo de ponerse el traje en medio de la pelea pero sin duda los gadgets le serian muy útiles en este momento.

Se agachó para esquivar el bate, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó casi sin aire.

Si, definitivamente eran fuertes.

El bate volvió a ir dirección a su cabeza. Logró reaccionar a tiempo y lo sujetó con ambas manos. Jason y la mujer empezaron a forcejear por tener el control del arma y, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, él iba perdiendo. Le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la frente y luego giró la cadera, usando su propio impulso en su contra para tirarla al suelo.

Sin embargo no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar lo que pasó después; Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver al hombre corriendo hacia él, antes de que lo embistiese con una fuerza arrolladora y lo mandase volar contra la ventana. Atravesó el cristal, incapaz de sujetarse a nada, y cayó contra el suelo. La habitación solo estaba a un piso de altura, pero se estrelló contra el capó de un coche que había justo debajo, golpeándose con fuerza la espalda y la cabeza, quedando semi-inconsciente.

* * *

"¡Ahora!"

Ante la mirada atónita de Rachel, Jason empezó a luchar contra las dos personas que les estaban atacando. Realmente parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y había algo en la forma en que se movía que resultaba casi familiar...

Olvidando eso por el momento, hizo lo que él le había pedido y salió corriendo de la habitación. No le gustaba la idea de dejarle a solas con un par de psicópatas, pero también sabía que no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer para ayudar. Si tuviese mejor control de sus poderes la cosa sería distinta, pero le daba demasiado miedo que, si intentaba cualquier cosa, pudiese herir a Jason en el proceso.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que no pudiese buscar ayuda. Jason le había dicho que fuese al coche, pero ella no tenía la llave, de modo que tampoco le serviría de nada. Así pues decidió ir a recepción para avisar de que les estaban atacando.

No dejó de correr hasta llegar allí pero entonces se detuvo en seco, horrorizada. El recepcionista estaba tumbado encima de su escritorio, con la garganta rajada. La sangre aún iba goteando por su cuello y cayendo en la mesa y el suelo.

"Hola Rachel"

Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico y una chica, más o menos de la edad de Jason. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas en su rostro similares a los del hombre y la mujer que les habían atacado antes. Lo que más inquietó a Rachel fue el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano de la chica, y la palanca de hierro que sujetaba el chico.

"¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Que queréis?" Preguntó Rachel, retrocediendo lentamente.

La chica le entregó el cuchillo a su compañero y avanzó hacia Rachel "Solo te queremos a ti Rachel. Hemos recorrido un largo camino para encontrarte"

Rachel acabó chocando contra la mesa sobre la que estaba el cadáver, incapaz de seguir retrocediendo "¿Vais a matarme?"

La chica se rió "Claro que no. Solo queremos llevarte con tu familia"

Como no parecía haber nadie más cerca Rachel intentó usar sus poderes, pero no sucedió nada.

Maldita sea. Una sola vez que los necesitaba y era incapaz de hacer nada. Incluso la voz de su cabeza estaba inusualmente en silencio.

"Vamos Rachel, se buena y acompáñanos sin dar más problemas. Nuestros padres también te están buscando, y..." Cuando la chica estuvo lo bastante cerca, Rachel le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y le sujetó la muñeca al vuelo "Eso no ha sido nada agradable de tu parte" Con un movimiento rápido le retorció la muñeca. Rachel gritó de dolor y terminó apoyándose contra la mesa, con un brazo torcido detrás de su espalda en un ángulo antinatural que parecía apunto de sacarle el hombro de sitio "Es de muy mala educación intentar atacar a alguien que acabas de conocer ¿no lo sabías?"

Rachel intentó librarse, pero solo logró que la chica apretase más su agarre, provocando que unas lágrimas de dolor empezasen a caer por sus mejillas.

"Basta ¡Soltadme!"

Su grito fue acompañado por el sonido de los cristales estallando.

"Bueno, esto podría ser un problema. Sera mejor que nos aseguremos de que viajes tranquila. Hermano"

Ante la llamada de su hermana, el chico se acercó a Rachel, con una jeringuilla en la mano. Rachel ni siquiera fue capaz de mover la cabeza antes de notar un pinchazo en el cuello. Inmediatamente se sintió muy mareada, la vista se le volvió borrosa y había un constante pitido en sus oídos pero, extrañamente, no perdió la consciencia.

"Que extraño. Sigue consciente" Comentó el chico.

"¿Seguro que le has dado la dosis correcta?"

"Pues claro que si. Debería haberse quedado dormida durante horas"

Incluso sus voces sonaban extrañas y lejanas, como si las estuviese oyendo desde debajo del agua pero aún así fue capaz de entenderlos.

"¿Q-Que me habéis hecho?" Logró preguntar con gran esfuerzo.

"¿Lo ves? Incluso es capaz de hablar. Debe ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pensábamos"

"Da igual. Dejemos que papa y mama se preocupen por como llevarla hasta el doctor sin que nos dé problemas. Por el momento trae algo para atarla"

Rachel protestó débilmente cuando su brazo libre también fue torcido detrás de su espalda, pero no tenía fuerzas para mucho más. Observó impotente como el chico traía un rollo de cinta adhesiva y lo usaron para sujetar sus muñecas, juntas, capa tras capa, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que sería incapaz de soltarse.

Cuando terminaron de atarla, la chica la agarró del pelo y tiró de él para ponerla de pie. Rachel apenas fue capaz de mantenerse erguida y le parecía que estaba apunto de vomitar, pero eso no pareció importarles a sus captores ya que empezaron a tirar de ella, arrastrándola hasta el parking del motel.

"Venga Rachel. Ya es hora de que conozcas a nuestros padres"

Rachel levantó la vista y logró enfocarse lo suficiente para reconocer a la pareja que había irrumpido en su habitación. A pesar de lo mal que pintaba su propia situación no pudo evitar que el terror se filtrase por su cuerpo al pensar en lo que le debían haber hecho a Jason.

Al verles llegar la mujer hizo un ruido de desaprobación "Hijos ¿Por que estáis tratando tan mal a nuestra acompañante? Después de lo que nos ha costado encontrarla lo mínimo que debemos hacer es ser amable con ella"

"Lo sentimos, mama" Se disculpó el chico "Pero le he inyectado toda la dosis que me diste y pese a ello sigue consciente. Hemos pensado que sería mejor ser cuidadosos"

"¿De verdad?" Le mujer se acercó a Rachel y la sujetó de la barbilla "Tendrás que disculparnos cariño, pero temo que mis hijos puedan tener razón. No podemos permitir que intentes darnos problemas durante el viaje ¿verdad? La buena noticia es que no estamos muy lejos, una vez te llevemos con el doctor lo peor ya habrá pasado, te lo prometo"

"¿Donde está Jason?" Preguntó Rachel, intentando aclararse la cabeza.

"¿Te refieres a tu amigo?" Casualmente la mujer sacó un frasco transparente del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vertió su contenido en un pañuelo de tela oscura que tenía en la otra mano "No debes preocuparte por él. Ya no volverá a molestarnos"

"¿Que significa eso?" Rachel notó como su ira iba creciendo "¿Que le habéis...?"

Antes de que pudiese terminar, la mujer presionó el pañuelo sobre su nariz y boca. Rachel intentó sacudir la cabeza y aguantar la respiración pero las drogas que ya le habían dado la tenían muy débil y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se vio obligada a respirar de nuevo. Un olor dulce y empalagoso llenó sus fosas nasales y esta vez sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse hasta que perdió el conocimiento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Probablemente este sea el último capítulo que suba, ya que me he dado cuenta de que la gente no apoya en absoluto esta historia. A los pocos lectores que sí lo hacen, gracias y lamento que no podáis ver el final. **

Jason gruñó de dolor al recuperar la consciencia.

Maldita sea, había recibido un buen golpe. Se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, notando la sangre seca en el pelo. El resto de su cuerpo también protestó dolorido cuando bajó del coche sobre el que había aterrizado.

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de la extraña pareja que los había atacado, pero no los vio por ninguna parte.

Rachel... Tenía que encontrar a Rachel.

El coche seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo había aparcado, pero no había señales de Rachel o sus atacantes.

"¿¡Rachel!? ¿Rachel donde estás?" Gritó pese a que estaba casi seguro de que ya no estaba en el motel.

Corrió hacia la recepción y se paró en seco al ver el cadáver. Había algo en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y vio que era el mobil de Rachel.

_No. Otra vez no, por favor_

El pánico llenó su cuerpo, junto a la ya familiar sensación de fracaso. ¿Como había podido permitir que volviese a suceder? Claramente esos psicópatas se habían llevado a Rachel. O al menos esperaba que fuese eso, porque se negaba a contemplar la alternativa.

Respiró varias veces, intentando calmarse. Tenía que asumir que Rachel seguía viva, si quisiesen matarla seguramente ya habría encontrado su cadáver. Lo bueno era que o bien habían pensado que él había muerto en la caída o no lo consideraban una amenaza y por eso no lo habían rematado. Supuso que debía estar agradecido por ello ya que le daba una oportunidad para poder encontrar a Rachel.

Sacó su propio teléfono, maldiciendose por no haber pensado en ello antes, y abrió una aplicación especial que le había instalado Bruce.

Al principio, cuando Bruce le dijo que había colocado algunos rastreadores en la ropa y zapatos que Alfred había comprado para Rachel, había protestado, insistiendo en que eso era del todo innecesario pero ene estos momentos no podía más que estar agradecido por la paranoia de su mentor.

Allí estaba... Maldición, si que estaban lejos, debía de haber estado inconsciente más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Según la señal Rachel estaba ya a casi 90 km de distancia y seguía moviéndose. Por la velocidad a la que se movía sin duda iba en un coche, probablemente en ese monovolumen en el que había visto llegar a esa familia. Tendría que ir rápido si quería alcanzarlos.

Volvió corriendo al coche, pero se lo pensó mejor y en vez de subir, fue al maletero y sacó el maletín con su traje.

Claramente había sido incapaz de vencer a esos tipos siendo Jason, de modo que la próxima vez tendría que enfrentarse a ellos como Jason y esperar que el traje y los gadgets compensasen las habilidades sobrehumanas de sus oponentes.

Se puso rápidamente el traje, salvo la capa y la mascara y luego se puso una sudadera por encima, para disimular en caso de encontrarse con alguien.

Ahora si, bien equipado fue al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Antes de arrancar miró el mobil para comprobar donde estaba Rachel.

Tal vez parasen a medio camino, o tomasen algún desvío repentino pero, a juzgar por la ruta que estaban tomando, había una buena posibilidad de que se estuviesen dirigiendo a Chicago. -

_Empiezo a estar harta de que me droguen y me secuestren _

Ese fue el primer pensamiento coherente que logró formular Rachel, pese a que ya hacía un buen rato que iba recuperando y perdiendo la consciencia.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aún se estaban moviendo. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada salvo oscuridad. Durante un instante entró en pánico, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que le habían vendado los ojos. Sus manos seguían atadas detrás de su espalda y ahora sus tobillos también estaban unidos. Además un fajo de tela había sido forzado en su boca y una tira de cinta adhesiva cubría sus labios, evitando que pudiese pronunciar cualquier palabra entendible.

Se tensó y luchó contra sus ataduras, pero estaban demasiado apretadas, y ella aún estaba muy débil, de modo que pronto desistió.

Ni siquiera pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda. ¿De que serviría? Pese a que no podía ver nada, estaba casi segura de que estaba encerrada en el maletero de un coche, de modo que nadie la oiría. Y si alguien la oía serían esas extrañas personas que la habían secuestrado.

Pensó en Jason, deseando de todo corazón que estuviese bien. Nunca se lo perdonaría a si misma si, por intentar protegerla, hubiese acabado herido, o incluso... No, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en eso.

Frotó la cabeza contra el suelo y, poco después logró aflojar la venda y sacársela de la cabeza. Por desgracia eso no supuso casi ninguna mejora ya que el interior del maletero seguía estando muy oscuro y apenas era capaz de distinguir nada. Forzó la vista, intentando encontrar algo que pudiese usar para desatarse, pero fue en vano.

¿Donde demonios estaban sus poderes cuando los necesitaba?

Por más que lo intentase, la bruma de su cabeza no desaparecida del todo, y era incapaz de concentrarse adecuadamente. Tal vez debería esperar un poco, dejar que los efectos de las drogas pasasen, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo podía llevar eso...

Se puso medianamente alerta al notar que el coche disminuía la velocidad y luego se detenía por completo. ¿Acaso habían llegado a su destino? ¿O tal vez se habían topado con un atasco?

En cualquier caso eso significaba que tal vez, ahora si había alguien cerca que pudiese ayudarla, de modo que cogió aire y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Mphhhhhh!"

Entre la mordaza y lo débil que se encontraba, su grito sonó mucho más flojo de lo que había esperado, de modo que levantó las piernas y empezó a dar patadas contra el maletero, confiando que de ese modo estuviese haciendo más ruido.

Poco después el maletero se abrió y una potente luz quemó sus ojos. Gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de soportarla.

"Deberías dejar de hacer tanto ruido, querida. SI sigues así solo lograras causar problemas"

La luz se apartó de su rostro y Rachel entreabrió los ojos para ver quien le estaba hablando.

Era la mujer que la había secuestrado. Solo estaba ella (al menos que Rachel pudiese ver), tenía una linterna en la mano, probablemente con eso la había alumbrado, y su irritante sonrisa amable seguía presente en sus labios.

"No esperaba que te despertases tan pronto. Con todo lo que te hemos dado deberías haberte quedado dormida mucho más tiempo" Alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Rachel. Ella intentó alejar la cabeza, para evitar su toque, pero había tan poco espacio dentro del maletero que le fue imposible "Sin duda eres algo extraordinario. El Doctor está muy impaciente por conocerte al fin"

Rachel se revolvió y forcejeó un poco, e intentó levantar la cabeza para ver donde estaban, pero la mujer hizo fuerza con su mano para impedírselo.

"Te he dicho que no causes problemas. Escúchame bien, Rachel. Hemos parado a reponer combustible. No hay nadie cerca excepto por el dependiente de la gasolinera. Mi marido y mis hijos están ahí dentro, con él, ahora mismo. Si sigues haciendo ruido nos veremos obligados a matarlo. Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?"

Rachel abrió los ojos con horror y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Quería evitar a toda costa que más gente muriese por su culpa.

"Buena chica" La arrulló la mujer, como si hablase con una niña pequeña "Te propongo un trato. Si prometes que estarás tranquila y en silencio voy a quitarte la mordaza y te daré un poco de agua ¿Podrás hacer eso, Rachel?"

A Rachel no le apetecía beber nada, pero estaba deseando volver a tener la boca libre de modo que asintió.

La mujer arrancó la cinta con un movimiento brusco, provocando que sus labios ardiesen por la sensación, y sacó la tela que había atascada en su mandíbula.

Rachel tosió varias veces, se lamió los labios, intentando quitarse el horrible sabor de la cinta adhesiva y bebió un poco de la botella de agua que le ofreció.

"¿Quienes sois? ¿Que queréis de mí?" Preguntó con voz ronca después de tragar saliva varias veces.

La mujer sonrió "Solo queremos que te reúnas con tu familia. Con tu padre y tu madre ¿Acaso no quieres eso, Rachel?"

"¿Mi padre y mi madre?" Repitió Rachel confundida.

"Exacto. Dentro de dos horas como mucho estaremos en Chicago y conocerás al Doctor. Él te llevará con tus padres. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Solo te estamos ayudando"

"N-No" Rachel sacudió la cabeza varias veces porque la bruma de su mente se estaba intensificando y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos "Vosotros me habéis secuestrado. Habéis matado a gente y..." Entonces se acordó "Jason... Mi amigo ¿Que le habéis hecho? Si le habéis hecho daño os juro que..."

Fue incapaz de seguir porque la mujer presionó un dedo frió y largo contra sus labios para mantenerla en silencio

"Shhhhh. Basta de hablar, es hora de que vuelvas a dormir" Volvió a vaciar una botella de liquido transparente en un pañuelo y lo presionó contra el rostro de Rachel. Intentó alejar la cabeza, pero la mujer la sujetó de la nuca para evitar que se moviese y no tuviese más remedio que respirar la droga "Eso es cariño. No luches, simplemente respira. Respira, te prometo que todo habrá acabado muy pronto. Cuando vuelvas a despertarte estarás en casa"

Rachel intentó desesperadamente aguantar la respiración pero finalmente se vio obligada respirar los vapores del pañuelo y volvió a quedarse dormida.

La siguiente vez que recuperó la consciencia fue cuando un par de brazos fuertes la levantaron, y alguien la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de harina.

Le habían vuelto a colocar la venda y la mordaza de modo que no podía ver donde estaba, ni gritar pidiendo ayuda. Tampoco es que estuviese segura de tener las fuerzas para hacer eso ultimo, de todas formas.

Le pareció oír una puerta abriéndose y, de repente, la sensación térmica era mucho más cálida de modo que debían haber entrado en algún edificio.

"Bueno días" Oyó la voz de la mujer a su derecha "Venimos a ver al Dr Adamson. Tenemos el paquete que estaba esperando"

¿Paquete? En otras circunstancias el termino la habría puesto furiosa pero ahora mismo tenía otros problemas.

"Por supuesto" Sonó la voz de otra mujer "Déjenme que le avise y podrán subir a verle"

Rachel se revolvió un poco, ya que el hombro de quien la estaba llevando se le estaba clavando en el estomago, lo cual llamó la atención de sus captores.

"Parece que vuelve a estar despierta, Mamá" Esta vez fue el chico quien habló.

"Ya lo veo. Justo a tiempo, así el doctor no tendrá que esperar para hablar con ella. Déjala un momento en el suelo, Hijo"

Rachel notó como la dejaban caer al suelo sin demasiada delicadeza y luego la apoyaban contra una pared para que estuviese sentada. De inmediato empezó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban.

"Basta Rachel" Dijo la mujer "Vamos a quitarte la venda y la mordaza así que deja de luchar ¿entendido?"

Rachel se quedó quieta y la venda fue retirada repentinamente. Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando al fin logró mantenerlos abiertos vio que estaba en lo que parecía la recepcion de un edificio de lujo.

Sus cuatro secuestradores estaban delante de ella. El chico y la chica de arrodillados a su lado y el hombre y la mujer detrás de ellos. La otra mujer que había oído hablar estaba sentada frente a una mesa circular, hablando por teléfono, ignorando totalmente lo que sucedía frente a ella.

La chica alargó la mano hacia Rachel y, una vez más, la cinta fue retirada con un movimiento violento, dejando sus labios doloridos.

"Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer el viaje de este modo" Le aseguró la chica, poniendo cara de arrepentimiento "Imagino que no habrá sido comodo. Pero si te hubiésemos dejado algo de libertad habrías intentado darnos problemas. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?"

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía muy cansada y solo quería volver a dormir, pero sabía que eso era lo peor que podía hacer ahora mismo.

Tenía que intentar escapar pero ¿como? Dio un leve tirón experimental a sus ataduras para comprobar si se habían aflojado lo más mínimo, pero se mantuvieron igual de apretadas, y sus brazos protestaron doloridos por el tiempo que habían pasado atrapados detrás de su espalda.

Era inútil. Y aún en el improbable caso de que lograse soltarse de algún modo esa gente la volvería a atrapar enseguida. Apenas podía caminar, mucho menos correr y sus poderes seguian sin aparecer, de modo que no podía contar con ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era fingir que se rendía.

"¿Habéis dicho que vais a llevarme con mis padres?" Preguntó a sus secuestradores.

Hasta el momento no había pensado demasiado en ello ya que estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que le habría podido pasar a Jason, y por su propia situación, pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse como era posible que esa gente conociesen a sus verdaderos padres. ¿Acaso habían sido ellos quienes habían ordenado que la secuestrasen?

"Eso tendrá que explicártelo el Dr Adamson" Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa amable, pero la mirada severa.

En ese momento la mujer de recepcion colgó el teléfono

"El doctor dice que podéis subir, os está esperando"

"¿Podéis, por favor, desatarme?" Pidió Rachel, al ver que pretendían volver a cargarla "No intentaré huir, lo prometo"

La mujer y el hombre compartieron una mirada y asintieron a su hijo, el cual sacó un cuchillo.

Rachel palideció al verlo pero, afortunadamente el chico solo lo usó para cortar la cinta que unía sus tobillos. Después entre él y su hermana, la levantaron y, cuando estuvieron seguros de que era capaz de mantenerse de pie sola, le soltaron las manos.

Rachel se frotó de inmediato las muñecas, notando sus brazos rígidos y flojos.

Casi sin darle tiempo a nada más, el chico y la chica la cogieron cada uno de un codo y la llevaron hasta un ascensor, a paso firme pero sin empujarla. Los padres entraron después de ellos, y el hombre pulsó el botón de la ultima planta.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por un hombre de unos sesenta años que vestía un elegante traje de tres piezas.

"Rachel" La saludó cordialmente, como si fuesen viejos amigos "Estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte al fin. Soy el Doctor Adamson" Le ofreció la mano, pero ella lo ignoró totalmente "¿Te encuentras bien? No haces muy buena cara"

"He pasado las ultimas horas drogada y atada en un maletero" Replicó Rachel fríamente.

El doctor alzó una ceja "¿De verdad? En ese caso lo lamento, pero estoy seguro de que debía haber algún motivo para ello" Miró a la familia que se habían quedado parados frente al ascensor "Gracias por traerla. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo"

Los cuatro sonrieron complacidos e inclinaron la cabeza con respeto.

"Ven, Rachel" Dijo Adamson, señalando la cocina "Estaba preparando el desayuno ¿Te apetece comer algo"

"No, no quiero comer nada, quiero respuestas" Dijo Rachel, negándose a dar ni un paso más "Esta gente me han secuestrado, han matado a varias personas, todavía no sé que le ha pasado a mi amigo y lo único que me han dicho es que vais a llevarme con mis padres"

"Puedo entender que estés algo confundida, y enfadada" Adamson sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá que tenían al lado "Por favor, siéntate y responderé a todas tus preguntas"

A Rachel no le apetecía hacer nada de lo que dijese esa gente, pero tal vez lograse algunas respuestas, de modo que se sentó en el sofá"

"Antes de nada quiero saber que le ha pasado a Jason" Exigió Rachel, cuando Adamson se sentó delante de ella.

"¿Quien es Jason?"

"El chico que estaba conmigo. La ultima vez que lo he visto estaba peleando con estos psicópatas"

"Esa palabra no es muy apropiada, Rachel" Le recriminó Adamson suavemente, y miró a la familia "¿Que ha pasado con el chico que la acompañaba?"

"Probablemente esté herido pero vivo" Respondió la mujer tranquilamente "No nos hemos molestado en comprobarlo"

Rachel se enfureció ante la forma en que esa mujer estaba hablando de Jason. Como si el hecho de que pudiese estar herido, o incluso muerto, no importase en absoluto. La bruma de su cabeza disminuyó, y las luces del techo empezaron a parpadear.

"Interesante" Comentó Adamson, levantando la vista "Pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacer mucho más que eso. Y otras cosas que ni siquiera sospechas. Tienes un gran don Rachel, un don que podría salvar a la humanidad. Dime ¿nunca te has preguntado como eres capaz de hacer lo que haces?"

"Pues claro que me lo he preguntado" Admitió Rachel a regañadientes "Más veces de las que puedo recordar. Pero nunca he sido capaz de entender por que tengo esta oscuridad dentro de mí..."

"¿Oscuridad? Oh no, querida, estás muy equivocada. Tu don no es oscuro, justo lo contrario. Estás aquí para purificar este mundo junto a tu padre. Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a llegar hasta él"

"¿Que quieres decir? ¿Donde está mi padre?"

"Temo que está atrapado, y solo tú eres capaz de liberarlo. Por el momento lo que si puedo hacer por ti, es llevarte con tu verdadera madre"

"¿Mi verdadera madre?" Repitió Rachel, confundida.

Adamson asintió "Su nombre es Angela Azarath. Ha pasado los últimos años internada en un manicomio qué yo dirijo. Su estado mental es algo frágil, pero estoy seguro de que está desando volver a verte. Juntas seréis capaces de traer a tu padre de vuelta, y purificareis este mundo"

Rachel no sabía que pensar. Por un lado todo lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo sobre su padre y _purificar el mundo _no tenía ningún sentido, y era evidente que le estaba ocultando muchas cosas, sin embargo su madre... Mentiría si dijese que no deseaba conocerla, saber como era, saber porque no había estado presente en su vida. Solo por eso estaba tentada de dejar de resistirse y acompañar voluntariamente a esa gente donde fuese, pero algo dentro de ella gritaba que eso sería un error y lo acabaría lamentando.

"No me creo ni una palabra de lo que dices" Dijo finalmente Rachel "Puede que digas la verdad sobre mi madre, pero también sé que todos vosotros sois unos asesinos y estáis mal de la cabeza. Sea lo que sea que pretendáis hacer, sé que no tiene nada que ver con purificar el mundo, y no pienso ayudaros en absoluto"

Adamson pareció sorprendido por un instante pero enseguida recuperó su expresión calmada "Lamento mucho oír eso Rachel. Confiaba en que pudiésemos trabajar juntos, pero ya veo que no será posible" Adamson sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje "Por desgracia para ti, vendras con nosotros, quieras o no"

Rachel intentó levantarse del sofá, pero un par de manos fuertes la agarraron de los hombros e hicieron presión para evitar que se moviese. Levantó la vista y vio que la familia se habían colocado justo detrás de ella y ahora la tenían rodeada.

"¿Que quiere que hagamos, doctor?" Preguntó el padre.

"Solo vigilarla y aseguraros de que no se mueva. No quiero que le hagáis daño bajo ningún concepto. Ya he pedido un equipo de extracción para llevarla al manicomio. Estarán aquí en menos de cinco minutos"

Rachel notó el agarre sobre sus hombros apretarse pero entonces oyó un ruido extraño a su espalda y, de repente, todo se llenó de humo.

Las manos la soltaron y empezó a oír ruido de pelea detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó asombrada al ver a Robin enfrentándose a la familia.

El chico estaba ya en el suelo, inconsciente. Robin tenía una especie de barra metálica en sus manos y la usaba para atacar a sus rivales. Detrás de ella Adamson intentó alejarse de la pelea, pero Robin lo vio y le lanzó un objeto, que Rachel no pudo distinguir, a la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ahora solo quedaban el padre y la madre en pie, ya que la chica también estaba en el suelo inmobil. El padre aprovechó para golpear con fuerza a Robin en el pecho, mandándolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Rachel fue a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que había perdido la mascara durante la caída.

"¿Jason?"

No podía creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía mucho sentido. Eso explicaba las habilidades de lucha que Jason había demostrado o como era posible que Robin la hubiese encontrado tan rápido cuando debería estar en Gotham.

Al ver la sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Rachel, Jason supo que le debía más de una explicación, pero primero tenía que sacarlos a ambos de allí con vida, de modo que se colocó delante de ella y se centró en el hombre y la mujer que ya estaban avanzando hacia ellos.

"Quédate detrás de mí pase lo que pase" Susurró Jason, y se lanzó al ataque.

Bloqueó, esquivó y golpeó, pero estaba teniendo el mismo problema que en el motel; Sus oponentes eran demasiado rápidos, demasiado fuertes. Más de lo que deberían ser dos personas de su edad y en su condición física. Estaba empezando a ir a la defensiva de modo que sacó varias minibombas de su cinturón y las lanzó al suelo frente a ellos.

Las bombas estallaron, pero él también estaba demasiado cerca y la honda expansiva lo mandó hacia atrás.

"¡Jason!" Rachel estuvo de inmediato a su lado "¿Estás bien?"

"He estado mejor" Reconoció él, llevándose una mano a las costillas "Mierda"

La pareja ya se había levantado. Aparentemente las bombas le habían afectado más a él que a ellos. Jason volvió a ponerse en pie, pensando como podía acabar rápido con esto, cuando sucedió algo inesperado.

Rachel levantó una mano y una especie de energía oscura salió disparada de ella, golpeando a sus adversarios con fuerza y mandándolos al suelo, inconscientes.

"Wow, Rachel" Jason la miró impresionado "Eso ha sido..."

No pudo seguir porque las piernas de Rachel fallaron, y habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiese cogido.

"¡Rachel! Rachel, mírame ¿Que te pasa?"

"No estoy segura" Logró susurrar Rachel "Me siento muy débil"

"¿Te han drogado en algún momento?"

Ella asintió levemente "Varias veces en realidad"

Jason gruñó. Probablemente el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar junto a las drogas que debían seguir en su organismo había sido demasiado, y su cuerpo lo estaba notando.

"¿Crees que puedes aguantar un poco? Quiero despertar a alguno de estos y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas"

"¡No!" Rachel parecía muy alarmada "Hay más gente viniendo. Llegaran en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos ahora"

"Pero..."

"Por favor Jason" Rachel lo miró suplicante "No dejes que me lleven de nuevo"

La forma en que ella lo estaba mirando logró convencerlo de que lo mejor era irse.

"Está bien. Vamos"

La cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Rachel se encontró acostada en una cama al despertarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor, e intentó levantarse.

Jason estuvo de inmediato a su lado, ayudándola "Suave, Rachel. ¿Como te encuentras?"

"La cabeza me está matando" Se quejó ella, sentándose al lado de la cama "Me siento como si estuviese teniendo la peor resaca de la historia"

Jason alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa burlona "¿Y tú como sabes lo que se siente al tener resaca?"

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada. Claramente no estaba de humor para bromas. Jason le ofreció un vaso de agua y una aspirina, y ella lo aceptó agradecida.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó cuando ella se terminó el vaso.

"Un poco"

Ahora que la cabeza le dolía un poco menos podía recordar perfectamente lo que había pasado.

O al menos una parte.

Lo ultimo que podía recordar era a Jason llevándola en brazos, después de eso se había dormido, o desmayado y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba en esos momentos.

Parecía una habitación muy elegante; Muebles de lujo, una cama enorme, mucho espacio. ¿Tal vez estaban en un hotel?

"¿Donde estamos?"

"Seguimos en Chicago" Le explicó Jason "En uno de los pisos francos de Bruce. He pensado que lo mejor era quedarnos en la ciudad por un par de días, para despistar a esa gente ya que seguramente ellos habrán asumido que nos hemos ido. Estaremos a salvo aquí, al menos por un tiempo. He hablado con Bruce y le he contado lo que ha pasado. Él también opina que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar unos días y luego seguir el viaje hasta Detroit"

"Bueno, si Batman lo dice entonces tendremos que hacerle caso" Comentó Rachel, provocando que Jason se la quedase mirando con la boca abierta "Porque asumo que Bruce es Batman ¿no? Es lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres Robin"

"¿Me creerías si te dijese que Alfred es Batman?"

Rachel se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos en total estupor, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Jason sonrío al verla reírse de ese modo. Los últimos eventos seguramente habían sido muy traumáticos para ella, pero parecía estar llevándolo bastante bien.

Mejor que él, sin duda. No pensaba admitirlo por nada del mundo pero, desde que habían llegado al piso no se había separado de su lado casi en ningún momento. La aterraba pensar lo que habría podido pasar si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Le aterraba mucho más pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

"Buen intento, pero creo que me quedo con mi teoría. Tiene más sentido" La voz de Rachel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Jason logró esbozar una media sonrisa "Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Lo entenderé si estás enfadada conmigo"

Rachel lo miró sorprendida "No estoy enfadada. ¿Sorprendida? Seguro ¿Una poco molesta? Tal vez. Pero entiendo que no es algo que simplemente puedas ir diciendo por ahí. Imagino que tanto tú como Bruce tenéis muchas personas con las que querríais compartir este secreto pero no lo hacéis porque es lo más seguro para todos"

¿Muchas personas? Se paró a pensar en que, antes de que llegase Rachel, no había tenido a nadie que realmente le importase en su vida, salvo Bruce y Alfred.

"Me alegro de que pienses eso. No quería que esto supusiese un problema para nuestra amistad"

"¿Un problema? Mi mejor amigo es un superheroe ¿Cuantas personas en el mundo pueden decir eso?" Sonrió Rachel "Además ahora que se que eres Robin, me doy cuenta de que, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, lo único que has hecho ha sido cuidar de mí. Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me has salvado"

_La mayoría de las veces solo te he tenido que salvar porque he sido incapaz de protegerte como es debido en un principio _Pensó Jason, amargamente, pero no lo dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que serías capaz de apañártelas sin mí. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te das crédito. Y lo serás aún más cuando aprendas a controlar tus poderes" Rachel pareció sorprendida por sus palabras y por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero él se levantó antes de que pudiese decir nada "¿Tienes hambre?. Imagino que no habrás comido nada desde la cena de anoche ¿verdad?"

Rachel asintió, ya que era cierto que su estomago empezaba a quejarse, y ambos fueron a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era el piso, claro que por otra parte, un hombre como Bruce Wayne podía permitirse eso y mucho más.

"¿Te parece bien unos huevos revueltos?" Preguntó Jason mientras abría la nevera y algunos cajones para ver que tenían "Aunque debo advertirte que solo hay huevos en polvo. Tendremos que ir a comprar algo de provisiones si vamos a quedarnos aquí por unos días"

"Los huevos revueltos suenan bien, gracias"

Jason cogió todo lo que necesitaba y empezó a prepararle la comida "Mira Rachel, puedo imaginarme que lo ultimo que te apetece ahora es recordar lo que ha pasado, pero nos hemos ido tan rápido de ese sitio que no he tenido tiempo de averiguar nada sobre quien era esa gente o que querían de ti. Así que tengo que preguntártelo ¿te dijeron algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda?"

"En realidad si"

Rachel procedió a contarle todo lo que el Dr Adamson le había dicho sobre sus padres.

"¿Así que tu padre está atrapado en algún lugar y esperan que tú lo liberes?" Preguntó Jason mientras le pasaba el plato de comida.

"Eso es lo que me dijo. Aunque no tengo ni idea de donde está o que esperan que yo haga exactamente"

"¿Tal vez está en una prisión de máxima seguridad y esperan que puedas liberarlo con tus poderes?" Pensó Jason en voz alta, más para él que para ella.

Rachel lo miró dubitativa "Tal vez, pero si te soy sincera no me dio esa impresión. Creo que se trata de algo mucho peor... No creo que mi padre sea un buen hombre, Jason. No tengo nada concreto en qué basarme para decir eso, pero tengo la sensación de que será lo mejor para todos si sigue atrapado donde quiera que esté"

Jason se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero decidió que Rachel podía tener razón. A fin de cuentas todo parecía indicar que la gente que la había secuestrado trabajaban de algún modo para su padre.

"¿Y que pasa con tu madre?"

Rachel pareció abatida "No lo se. Si lo que me dijeron es cierto entonces ha estado encerrada en un manicomio desde hace años, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde puede estar. Dijeron que me iban a llevar hasta ella, pero no donde estaba"

"Bueno, eso podría ser relativamente fácil de descubrir" Dijo Jason "Suponiendo que Adamson no sea un nombre falso, y realmente dirige el manicomio, debería haber registros que lo corroboren. Con el ordenador de la Batcueva Bruce podría tener esa información en cuestión de minutos"

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron al pensar que tal vez podría encontrar a su madre después de todo.

"Si, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos" Jason tenía una expresión inusualmente seria en su rostro "Aunque consigamos la ubicación de ese manicomio no podemos simplemente presentarnos allí sin más. Ya has visto como se las gastan esta gente. Seguramente ese lugar debe de estar muy bien protegido, solo lograríamos que nos atrapasen"

El entusiasmo de Rachel se desinfló al oír eso, pero se dio cuenta de que Jason tenía razón "¿Entonces que propones?"

"Necesitamos más gente. Dudo que Bruce, o cualquier otro miembro de la Liga de la Justicia tenga tiempo para esto, pero tal vez Dick sea capaz de ayudarnos"

"¿Dick también es un superheroe?"

"En realidad él fue el primer Robin. Yo solo he sido Robin durante 1 año. Dick lo fue durante casi 15. Tengo entendido que está retirado de este tipo de vida, pero seguro que no ha olvidado todo lo que Bruce le enseñó"

"Así que seguimos con el plan original, pero una vez hayamos encontrado a Dick, aparte de decirle que he soñado varias veces con la muerte de sus padres también le pedimos que nos ayude a rescatar a mi madre de un manicomio dirigido por el grupo de psicópatas que me han estado persiguiendo" Rachel rodó los ojos con sarcasmo "Sinceramente no puedo ver ninguna razón por la que vaya a negarse, o no me tome en serio"

Jason sonrió "Yo me apuntaría enseguida. Aunque solo sea por distraerme. Detroit debe ser muy aburrido, comparado con Gotham. Sin vigilantes, sin supervillanos, sin payasos psicópatas... Honestamente no sé como Dick puede aguantarlo"

Rachel se rió "Algunas personas lo considerarían la forma normal de vivir"

"Ya, bueno, para mí lo normal se fue al traste cuando me crucé con el Caballero Oscuro. No es que me queje"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Jason asintió "¿Como descubriste que Bruce era Batman? ¿Lo pillaste una noche con el traje cuando se iba de patrulla?"

"Tiene gracia que lo menciones. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre como conocí a Bruce?"

"Claro. Te topaste con uno de sus coches e intentaste robarle las ruedas ¿Por que?"

"Digamos que eso sucedió de noche. Y el coche en cuestión no era un porche o un ferrari, precisamente"

Rachel abrió los ojos y la boca con incredulidad cuando entendió lo que quería decir "No... No fuiste capaz"

"Me temo que si lo fui" Aseguró Jason, luchando por contener la risa.

"¿El Batmobil? ¿Intentaste desvalijar el Batmobil?" Ahora era Rachel la que se estaba esforzando por no reír "Pensaría que me estás tomando el pelo, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que realmente serias capaz de hacerlo. Ya entiendo porque pensaste que te iba a dar una paliza. Yo me habría muerto de miedo si Batman me hubiese pillado robándole el coche"

"Siendo justos creo que lo pillé por sorpresa. Dudo que nunca le hubiese pasado algo parecido"

"Así que ni siquiera los peores criminales de Gotham están tan locos como tú" Bromeó Rachel "Es bueno saberlo"

"Ja ja. Muy graciosa"

"Pero, dime ¿Que pasó exactamente? Tengo curiosidad"

Jason se encogió de hombros "No hay mucho que contar. La mayor parte sucedió como ya te expliqué. Había sacado tres ruedas y me disponía a empezar con la ultima. Ni siquiera estaba prestando demasiada atención a mi alrededor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto dinero me pagarían por unas piezas procedentes del mismísimo Batmobil. Y entonces, apareció el murciélago en persona" Jason sonrió al pensar en esa noche. La noche que cambió su vida para siempre "Probablemente debería haber salido huyendo en ese preciso instante pero lo cierto es que he sido un luchador mucho antes de que aprendiese a luchar, así que intenté atacarlo con una llave inglesa. Puedes imaginarte lo bien que salió eso. Pensé que iba a darme la paliza de mi vida, pero él simplemente sonrió y me preguntó _¿Tienes hambre?_"

"¿Y entonces te llevó a la mansión Wayne?"

"Eso sucedió unos días después. De repente me encontré viviendo en una mansión, durmiendo en una cómoda cama y disfrutando de tres comidas al día, nada mal para alguien que apenas una semana atrás tenía que dormir en una caja de cartón entre dos callejones húmedos y oscuros. Y luego empezó el entrenamiento. Tanto físico como mental. Estaba estudiando el equivalente a tres doctorados en criminología al mismo tiempo que entrenaba cada forma de arte marcial que existe en el planeta"

"Suena..." Rachel pensó en la palabra adecuada "...Agotador"

"Lo era, sin duda" Se rió Jason "Pero merecía la pena. Y no lo digo por la comida, el alojamiento o la cantidad ridículamente alta de dinero a la que de repente tuve acceso. Era mucho más que eso. Por primera vez tenía algo que nunca tuve en toda mi vida; Alguien que creía en mí"

Rachel sonrió. Estaba agradecida de que Jason le permitiese ver ese lado de él. Un lado más vulnerable que mostraba todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en su vida.

"Gracias por contármelo"

"No hay problema. Si tienes más preguntas adelante, no te cortes"

Rachel pensó en ello "¿Te has enfrentado a todos los enemigos conocidos de Batman? ¿El Joker, Dos Caras, El Espantapájaros, El Pingüino, y toda esa panda?"

"Con el Espantapájaros aún no me he topado. Llevó relativamente poco tiempo acompañando a Bruce en las patrullas y misiones, y Crane ha estado encerrado en Arkham. Claro que con lo rápido que se suelen escapar de ahí, no creo que tenga que esperar mucho"

"¿Nunca tienes miedo? Estamos hablando de algunas de las personas más peligrosas del planeta"

"He tenido algún que otro momento bastante aterrador. Sin embargo..." Jason dudó un instante antes de seguir "... Sin embargo nada comparado con el miedo que he sentido hoy, cuando pensaba que te había perdido"

Las mejillas de Rachel se tiñeron de un rojo furioso y se quedó mirando a Jason con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir.

"Jason, yo..."

"Por eso creo que deberíamos empezar a entrenar de inmediato para que aprendas a controlar tus poderes" La interrumpió él "Obviamente yo no soy capaz de protegerte. Ya te han secuestrado dos veces cuando se suponía que debía cuidar de ti, y podrías haber muerto"

"Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya. Tú también podrías haber muerto. Te has jugado la vida por mí..."

"Yo sí me culpo, Rachel. Si te hubiese pasado algo..." Tragó saliva, incapaz de seguir.

"Pero no me ha pasado nada. Porque tú estabas ahí"

Jason negó con la cabeza "Ni siquiera habría sido capaz de ganar la pelea si tú no hubieses intervenido"

"Entonces nos hemos protegido el uno al otro" Rachel sonrió y le cogió la mano "Creo que eso nos hace un buen equipo ¿no?"

"Rachel, yo solo quiero que estés a salvo ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Lo sé. Te prometo que empezaré a entrenar para controlar mis poderes. Quiero ser capaz de ayudarte si tenemos problemas"

Jason asintió, pero aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Confesar sus temores e inseguridades en voz alta le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que no había querido admitir hasta ahora; Que sus sentimientos por Rachel eran mucho más profundos de lo que se había estado diciendo a si mismo.

"Oye, alegra un poco esa cara tan larga" Intentó animarlo Rachel "Estamos los dos a salvo, y te he prometido que voy a entrenar en serio, así que deja de preocuparte tanto"

"Normalmente no soy así" Admitió Jason "Si Bruce pudiese verme se quedaría pasmado. Siempre me reprocha que soy demasiado imprudente y precipitado"

"Oh ¿Entonces soy yo la que te hace actuar de este modo?" Le tomó el pelo Rachel.

"Si, lo eres" Dijo Jason, dejándola de piedra "¿De verdad no eres consciente del efecto que tienes en mí"

"Jason..."

Sin embargo fue incapaz de seguir porque, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Jason le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó en los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel se congeló al notar los labios de Jason encima de los suyos.

Su cerebro sencillamente era incapaz de procesar el hecho de que Jason la estuviese besando, de modo que se quedó quieta, insegura de lo que debía hacer.

Jason se apartó de Rachel al notar que ella no se movía ni intentaba devolverle el beso.

_¿Pero que he hecho? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?_ Pensó Jason al ver la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Rachel.

No podía creerse que acabase de besarla. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, sino que se había dejado llevar por un impulso irresistible.

"R-Rachel, lo siento, lo siento mucho" Tartamudeó, sintiéndose apunto de morir de la vergüenza "No debería haber hecho eso"

"¿Que?" Susurró Rachel, mirándolo confundida.

Estaba teniendo problemas para seguir los acontecimientos. Primero Jason la besaba y ahora decía que no debería haberlo hecho. Ya no sabía que pensar.

"Dios, con todo lo que has pasado últimamente debes estar muy alterada, y yo voy y..." Jason no pudo terminar "Prácticamente me he aprovechado de ti"

¿Aprovecharse de ella? ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?

Entonces se dio cuenta, con horror, qué, por la forma en que había reaccionado, Jason debía pensar que ella no quería que la besase.

"Jason, basta, detente" Le pidió, cogiendo sus manos con las suyas. Él seguía con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojo "Por favor mírame" Alargó una mano hacia su mejilla "Por favor"

Jason hizo lo que le pedía "Lo siento mucho Rach. Sé que acabo de estropearlo todo. No quería hacerte sentir incomoda"

"No lo has hecho" Se apresuró a asegurarle ella "Lamento haber reaccionado de este modo, pero me has cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca habría imaginado que pudieses verme..." Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo "...Nunca habría imaginado que pudieses verme de la misma forma en que yo te veo" Jason la miró sorprendido, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojasen aún más fuerte "Realmente me ha gustado que me besases, y... Me gustaría mucho que volvieses a hacerlo"

"Yo... No se que decir"

"Eso si que es una novedad" Rachel logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa. Su corazón iba tan deprisa que parecía apunto de salir de su pecho.

Jason estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo "¿Desde cuando te has sentido así?"

"Si quisiera ser cursi diría que desde el momento en que te conocí. Pero me di cuenta ayer. Cuando estábamos en ese bar e hice estallar toda la vajilla fue porque..." Le daba demasiada vergüenza reconocerlo pero aún así se obligó a decirlo "Fue porque me sentí celosa al ver a esa chica coqueteando contigo"

"Tiene gracia, yo me di cuenta justo después" Rachel lo miró confundida "¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que tipo de chica me gustaba? Te dije que no tenía un tipo especifico, pero estaba mintiendo. Lo cierto es que empecé a pensar en las cualidades que más me gustan de una chica, y me di cuenta de que estaba describiendo a una persona en concreto" Le acarició la mejilla con ternura "Te estaba describiendo a ti, Rachel"

Rachel estaba segura de que su rostro ya no podía ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba. Sus emociones estaban gritando en tal descontrol que le extrañaba que nada hubiese estallado todavía.

Jason le ahuecó cuidadosamente el rostro con ambas manos "Rachel, voy a besarte ahora ¿Te parece bien?"

Ella apenas fue capaz de asentir levemente antes de que, por segunda vez en pocos minutos, Jason presionase sus labios contra los suyos.

Esta vez intentó ser más gentil, moviendo suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, dándole bastante espacio para retirarse si así lo deseaba. Lejos de eso Rachel empezó a devolverle el beso, aunque sin estar demasiado segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver que en esta ocasión Rachel estaba respondiendo, Jason bajó una de sus manos hacia su cadera, y la atrajo hacia él profundizando el beso.

* * *

"Rachel, ya he vuelto" Dijo Jason, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Hacía algo menos de una hora que había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían para los pocos días que iban a quedarse en Chicago. Rachel había decidido quedarse porque aún estaba bastante agotada de todos los eventos de la noche anterior. Actualmente llevaba una bolsa con comestibles en un brazo y en el otro, algo que había comprado para Rachel.

"¿Rachel?" Repitió, cuando ella no respondió.

Por un segundo se alarmó, pero se obligó a calmarse, recordando que era imposible que alguien hubiese podido colarse en el piso, burlando todos los sistemas de seguridad.

Dejó la bolsa de alimentos en la cocina y fue al salón, desde donde se podía oír el sonido del televisor encendido.

Encontró a Rachel tumbada en el sofá. Al parecer se había quedado dormida viendo la tele.

Se le formó una sonrisa en los labios al ver su rostro tranquilo y relajado. En esos momentos parecía incluso más joven de lo que realmente era.

Cogió una manta que había en un armario y la usó para cubrir su cuerpo. Ella se revolvió un poco, pero no se despertó.

Jason se inclinó para plantar un suave beso en su frente. Deseaba poder despertarla para volver a besarla en condiciones, pero no lo hizo. Rachel era más joven que él y nunca había salido con nadie así que no quería ir demasiado rápido con ella. Lo ultimo que quería era hacer algo con lo que ella no se sintiese cómoda o preparada.

Dejó lo que había comprado para Rachel en la mesa delante del sofá, escribió una nota en un trozo de papel y fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Rachel se despertó de su siesta unos treinta minutos después y se sorprendió al notar que había una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

_Debe de haber sido Jason _Pensó con una sonrisa, y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Lo segundo en lo que se fijó era en que había un paquete en la mesa delante suyo, y un trozo de papel con algo escrito. Cogió la nota y la leyó.

_Rachel, cuando te despiertes ponte esto y reúnete conmigo en la sala de entrenamiento  
_

Abrió el paquete y vio que era un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta de manga corta y unas deportivas. Al parecer Jason quería empezar ya con el entrenamiento y se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ropa adecuada para ello.

Como no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que Jason había regresado, y no quería hacerlo esperar todavía más, se cambio rápidamente y fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar preguntarse en que punto estaban las cosas entre ella y Jason. Es decir, esa mañana ambos habían admitido que se gustaban, y se habían besado varias veces, pero en ningún momento habían hablado de lo que eran ahora.

¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Era Jason su novio? Apenas podía pensar en eso sin sonrojarse. Pero siendo justos él no le había pedido que fuese su novia, así que no podía estar segura. Por otra parte las personas no se besaban en los labios a menos que estuviesen en una relación... Al menos que ella supiese. Mentiría si dijese que era una experta en el tema.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse de especulaciones y hablarlo directamente con Jason, pero, en cuanto entró en la sala de entrenamiento, su cerebro olvidó cualquier cosa que fuese a decir y su boca cayó prácticamente hasta el suelo.

Jason estaba allí, aunque parecía no haberla visto entrar. Iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y sin camiseta, dejando su musculoso torso al descubierto. Sujetaba una pesa con ambas manos y la iba levantando por encima de su cabeza.

Rachel notó como todo su cuerpo se calentaba al observar los músculos de Jason tensandose por el esfuerzo y el sudor corriendo por sus brazos y pecho. Una sensación extraña nació en la boca de su estomago y rápidamente se expandió por todo su cuerpo, provocando que sus piernas empezasen a temblar.

_Contrólate Rachel, que se te cae la baba _Se reprendió a si misma.

Sin embargo no pudo apartar la vista de él. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que Jason era atractivo, y sin duda tenía que estar en gran forma física para ser Robin, pero al verlo ahora. Al ver sus músculos bien definidos y su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte sintió la repentina necesidad de volver a besarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de respirar.

En ese momento Jason se dio finalmente cuenta de su presencia. Sonrió al verla, dejó la pesa junto a otras y se puso una camiseta de tirantes que había dejado en el suelo.

"Ya era hora de que te despertases" Bromeó Jason, acercándose a ella "¿Lista para empezar a entrenar?"

Por su actitud tranquila parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había estado observando como una colegiada enamorada, o había decidido ignóralo, pero eso no evitó que Rachel se pusiese roja como un tomate y se sintiese apunto de morir de vergüenza por lo que había estado pensando apenas unos segundos atrás.

Tragó saliva varias veces, ya que su garganta había quedado completamente seca, antes de poder hablar.

"Por supuesto. Tú dime lo que tengo que hacer"

"Sinceramente no soy un experto en poderes sobrenaturales. Lo mio son las patadas y los puñetazos, ya lo sabes" Dijo Jason "Sin embargo parece que tus poderes están ligados a tus emociones así que podríamos empezar por eso. ¿Recuerdas como te sentías cuando has usado tus poderes para noquear a esos dos?" Rachel asintió "Bien pues intenta recordar esos sentimientos"

Rachel avanzó unos pasos y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Recordó el miedo que había sentido al ver que Jason estaba perdiendo la pelea, la frustración y la ira por ser incapaz de ayudarlo, por ser demasiado débil...

Levantó una mano y una nube de energía oscura salio de ella.

"Muy bien Rachel" La animó Jason "¿Puedes controlarlo?"

"No estoy segura" Admitió ella. Por el momento la energía se estaba manteniendo estable delante suyo, pero le daba miedo lo que podía pasar si intentaba ir más lejos.

"Inténtalo. No tengas miedo. Recuerda que tú eres la que lo controla, no al revés"

Rachel se centró en unas mancuernas de 15 kg que había en el suelo y dirigió la energía hacia ellas. Las mancuernas se levantaron dos o tres metros en el aire y empezaron a dar vueltas.

Inesperadamente una imagen llenó su mente; Se vio a si misma lanzando las mancuernas hacia Jason, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, matándolo...

Abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y perdió el control. Toda la energía que había acumulado desapareció, y las mancuernas cayeron al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jason acercándose a ella "Parecía que lo tenias controlado ¿Que ha pasado?"

"Nada. Eso solo que... No quiero hacerte daño"

"Hey" Jason colocó una mano sobre su hombro "Tú nunca me harías daño, estoy seguro de ello"

"Yo no tanto" Susurró Rachel, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

"Rachel" Jason le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza y se la levantó para poder mirarla en los ojos "¿Confías en mí?"

"Con mi vida" Respondió ella sin dudarlo.

"Pues yo confío en ti. Así que empieza a confiar un poco en ti misma ¿de acuerdo?" Jason se inclinó y rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella. Cuando se separaron vio que seguía con el ceño fruncido "¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?"

"Jason... ¿Que somos?" Preguntó Rachel, decidiendo compartir sus dudas con él "Sé que nos hemos besado, y tú me gustas, y yo te gusto pero no hemos hablado casi nada sobre eso"

Jason la escuchó, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Él había asumido directamente que estaban saliendo, pero en realidad no se lo había pedido y desde luego ella no había aceptado.

"¿Tú que quieres que seamos?"

"Yo..." Rachel se sonrojó "Me gustaría mucho ser tu novia, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy segura de si sabría como serlo. Nunca he salido con nadie, seguramente ya lo habrás imaginado, y no quiero estropearlo"

"Nunca podrías estropearlo" Le aseguró Jason "Mira, sinceramente yo he asumido que eras mi novia en el momento en que nos hemos besado, pero tienes razón, debería habértelo pedido adecuadamente en vez de presuponerlo" Frotó un pulgar contra su mejilla "Y si tú quieres no tenemos porque poner nombre a lo que tenemos. Podemos simplemente ser dos personas que disfrutan de la compañía del otro, y comparten gestos de cariño" La besó en la frente "Afecto" La besó en la mejilla. Sus ojos se posaron en su labios temblorosos "Y amor"

Rachel gimió débilmente cuando Jason la besó en los labios y sintió su lengua invadiendo su boca. Se aferró a él para mantener el equilibrio e intentó responder con el mismo ímpetu.

Cinco minutos después seguian besándose. Apenas tenían tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios del otro.

Jason no estaba seguro de que demonios le estaba pasando. Había tenido novias en el pasado y nunca había sentido tanto deseo y pasión como en estos momentos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano logró separarse de ella y dejar de besarla.

"Se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando. ¿Como hemos acabado así?"

"Dímelo tú" Jadeó Rachel, respirando pesadamente "Eres el que ha empezado a besarme"

"¿Oh, así que eres una víctima inocente en todo esto?"

Rachel se río entre dientes "Yo tampoco diría tanto"

"Realmente me vuelves loco, Rach" Suspiró Jason "Me haces perder el control. Nadie me había hecho sentir nunca de esta forma"

Rachel habría podido jurar que su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su pecho "Yo siento lo mismo. Jason, yo... Quiero ser tu novia. Se que has dicho que no tenemos que poner nombre a lo que tenemos, y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Realmente quiero poder decir que eres mi novio"

Jason sonrió, colocó sus manos en su cintura y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron casi rozándose "Bueno, en ese caso, Rachel Roth ¿Querrás ser mi novia?"

"Me encantaría" Susurró Rachel, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Por desgracia antes de que pudiesen empezar a besarse de nuevo el teléfono de Jason sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

"Maldita sea. Dame un segundo" Fue a coger el telefoneó donde lo había dejado "Es Bruce. Que extraño. Me ha mandado el enlace de una web de un periódico de Detroit"

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Rachel al ver como alzaba ambas cejas ante lo que estaba leyendo.

"Miralo tu misma" Dijo Jason, mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

En la pantalla se podía ver un titular en letras grandes.

¿SE HA MUDADO DE CIUDAD O ES UN IMITADOR? VARIOS TESTIGOS ASEGURAN VER A ROBIN

"¿Crees que será Dick?" Preguntó Rachel, después de leer todo el articulo.

"Seguramente" Dijo Jason "Vamos, sería demasiada casualidad que se tratase de otra persona"

"Pero ¿No habías dicho que estaba retirado?"

Jason se encogió de hombros "Probablemente se ha topado con algo que no ha podido resolver como policía y ha decidido volver a ponerse el traje. En cualquier caso esto nos viene bien. Me preocupaba que tuviese reservas en querer ayudarnos por no querer volver a este tipo de vida pero si él mismo ya está volviendo a ponerse el traje, entonces dudo que eso sea un problema"

"Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cuantos días crees que tendremos que esperar antes de ir a Detroit?"

Pese a que le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar más tiempo a solas con Jason, también quería descubrir si lo que Adamson había dicho sobre su madre biológica era verdad y si, de ser así, quería ir a rescatarla lo más pronto posible.

"Dos o tres días como máximo" Decidió Jason tras pensarlo un instante "Por lo que parece esta gente tienen muchos contactos y recursos. Debemos ser más cuidadosos de lo que hemos sido hasta ahora, Rachel, especialmente si vamos a ir a por ellos"

"Soy consciente de ello, pero... Si esa gente de verdad tienen a mi madre, quiero salvarla"

Jason puso una mano en su hombro "Lo haremos, te lo prometo"

Rachel sonrió "Gracias"

Jason le devolvió la sonrisa y la rodeó con sus brazos "Ahora ¿Donde lo habíamos dejado?"

Rachel puso cara de inocencia "Pues no estoy segura, pero diría que estabas apunto de besarme"

"Oh ¿En serio?" Jason la atrajo más hacia él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por apenas unas pocas pulgadas "Dime algo ¿Como crees que reaccionará tu madre cuando le digas que tienes novio, y se trata de un tipo que se pasa las noches en vela dando palizas a criminales, vestido como un semáforo?"

Rachel intentó pensar en una replica ingeniosa, pero estar tan cerca de Jason, con sus labios apenas rozándose, le había quitado la capacidad de formar pensamientos coherentes. Honestamente casi le daba miedo el efecto que Jason tenía en ella, incluso sin estar haciendo nada en particular.

"E-Estoy segura de que estará encantada" Logró tartamudear.

"¿Eso crees?" Jason sonrió al ver la forma en que Rachel estaba reaccionando, pero decidió dejar de torturarla y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

A fin de cuentas tampoco quería ir demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto. Tenían tiempo de sobras, y él tampoco tenía prisa, de modo que estaba dispuesto a avanzar en su relación a un ritmo en el que Rachel se sintiese a gusto.

Se estuvieron besando un rato más antes de separarse, y Jason apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"Realmente deberíamos seguir entrenando" Sonrió cuando Rachel hizo un débil ruido de protesta "Hablo en serio, Rach. Créeme, me encantaría seguir besándote hasta que los dos no pudiésemos más, pero ya hemos dejado claro que necesitas ponerte a entrenar en serio"

"De acuerdo, pero no creo que sea buena idea intentar usar mis poderes ahora mismo" Jason la miró confundido, y ella bajó la cabeza, con un dulce rubor cubriendo sus mejillas "Mis emociones está totalmente descontroladas. Cuando me besas me haces sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Si intentó usar mis poderes estoy segura de que perderé el control"

_Dios, es adorable cuando se sonroja de este modo_ Pensó Jason, antes de reprenderse a si mismo _¡Céntrate Todd! Ahora mismo tienes que ser su entrenador, y maestro, no su novio  
_

_"_Podemos seguir con unas cuantas lecciones de defensa personal, hasta que te sientas preparada para volver a usar tus poderes" Propuso Jason.

"Si, de acuerdo"

Fueron a una parte de la sala donde había un mini tatami de gomaespuma.

"Empezaremos por algo sencillo. Vamos a fingir que te estoy atacando desde atrás" Jason se colocó detrás de Rachel y rodeó su cuello con un brazo mientras le sujetaba la cintura con el otro, obviamente no apretó demasiado ninguno de los dos agarres ya que no quería hacerle daño "Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es golpearme en las costillas con tu codo libre. Cuanto más fuerte mejor. Luego coges el brazo con el que te estoy rodeando el cuello y me lanzas por encima de tus hombros ¿Lo has entendido?"

Rachel asintió, y empezaron a practicar. Pasados unos minutos parecía que ya lo tenía más o menos dominado.

"Bien, no está mal" Dijo Jason cuando Rachel lo tiró al suelo "Hay que pulir la técnica pero, por el momento vas bien. Ahora, una vez hayas logrado derribar a tu oponente debes darte prisa en rematarlo, o podrías tener problemas"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Rachel.

Por toda respuesta Jason alargó el brazo y tiró de ella para llevarla al suelo. Rachel apenas pudo gritar sorprendida antes de encontrarse tumbada en el suelo, con Jason sentado encima de ella.

"Me refería a algo como esto" Dijo Jason con una sonrisa presumida.

"Está bien, lo entiendo ¿Puedes bajarte de encima de mí?" Pidió Rachel.

La sonrisa de Jason creció "Pues no sé si voy a hacerlo. Me gusta bastante la vista que tengo desde aquí"

El pulso de Rachel se disparó, pero hizo lo posible por controlarse "Tú eres el que ha dicho que necesito entrenar ¿recuerdas?"

"Tienes razón" Suspiró Jason "Siguiente ejercicio; Tienes que escapar. Hazlo como quieras, pero tienes que sacarme de encima tuyo"

_¿Es una broma? Pero si apenas soy capaz de moverme _Pensó Rachel, forcejeando ligeramente pero notando el cuerpo de Jason manteniéndola inmobil.

Jason sonrió al verla. Así nunca iba a conseguir nada. Claro que él aún no le había enseñado ninguna técnica para escapar de una situación como esa, pero quería ver de lo que ella era capaz por si misma.

"Venga Rachel, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor" La provocó. Rachel intentó empujarlo con las manos, pero él se las cogió y las sujetó encima de su cabeza, provocando que ella gruñese frustrada "Si quieres puedes rendirte"

"Ni lo sueñes" Espetó Rachel, pese a ser consciente de que no había casi nada que pudiese hacer.

"De acuerdo, no quería recurrir a esto, pero tú me has obligado" Sin previo aviso Jason le soltó las manos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago.

Los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon mientras luchaba con renovado ímpetu para alejar las manos de Jason de su cuerpo "NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA POR FAVOR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"¿Te rindes ahora?" Preguntó Jason. Rachel se estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar, de modo que asintió rápidamente para confirmar que se rendía.

Jason paró de hacerle cosquillas pero se mantuvo encima de ella.

"Si pudiese controlar mis poderes ahora mismo te estaría dando la paliza de tu vida" Lo amenazó Rachel, entre pesadas respiraciones.

"Entonces tendré que aprovechar mientras pueda" Jason le apartó unos mechones de pelo rebelde que se habían colocado encima de sus ojos y le frotó la mejilla con el pulgar "Realmente eres hermosa, no me canso de decírtelo"

La piel de Rachel estaba ardiendo donde Jason la tocaba, y notaba un profundo cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que demonios le pasaba; No había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

_Maldito seas, Jason Todd ¿Que demonios me estás haciendo? _Pensó Rachel, mientras intentaba aferrarse al poco control que le quedaba.

"Jason..."

Su voz sonó mucho más débil y suplicante de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, pero tampoco importó demasiado porque enseguida Jason la besó en los labios, silenciando sus palabras.

Durante unos pocos segundos hizo el intento de seguir hablando pero los labios de Jason no la dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna y al final se rindió al deseo que ella misma estaba sintiendo y se aferró a Jason, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, devolviéndole el beso con fervor.

Sobra decir que el entrenamiento había quedado completamente olvidado.

* * *

Jason estaba teniendo algunos problemas para dormir.

Habían pasado dos días desde que él y Rachel estaban "viviendo" en este apartamento, y ambos habían acordado que al día siguiente seguirían su viaje hasta Detroit para encontrarse finalmente con Dick.

Después de la desastrosa (en cierto sentido) primera sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido Jason había decidido limitar el contacto físico entre él y Rachel cuando estuviesen entrenando y lo cierto es que había surgido bastante efecto ya que desde entonces habían sido capaces de entrenar con bastante normalidad. O al menos sin estar devorándose a besos cada cinco minutos.

De todas formas ese tema ya lo tenían bastante cubierto cuando _no_ estaban entrenando.

Como seguía sin ser capaz de dormirse, decidió ir a la cocina a beber algo, confiando en que eso lo relajase un poco.

Salio de su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina cuando se detuvo en seco y miró la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo Rachel. La puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía nada extraño procedente de dentro, pero algo, una intuición un presentimiento, le decía que debería ir a comprobar si todo iba bien.

Fu hacia allí y abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin querer despertarla. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no todo iba bien, precisamente.

Rachel estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Era fácil darse cuenta de eso porque:

1- Rachel se estaba revolviendo en la cama y murmurando en sueños.

2-(Y más importante) La mayoría de objetos de la habitación estaban flotando.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer pero sabía que si Rachel se alteraba demasiado podría ocurrir algo mucho más grave que algunos muebles levitando de modo que, seguramente, la mejor opción sería despertarla.

Se acercó a la cama y la sacudió con suavidad del hombro "Rachel, despierta. Solo es una pesadilla, despierta"

Ella abrió los ojos de repente y todos los objetos que antes habían estado flotando cayeron al suelo. La mirada de Rachel era de puro pánico y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo sangre.

Jason estaría mintiendo si dijese que eso no lo había intimidado en absoluto, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

Afortunadamente Rachel pareció darse cuenta enseguida de donde y con quien estaba, y sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual.

"¿Una pesadilla?" Preguntó Jason, a lo que ella asintió "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No, no particularmente" Dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba un poco para estar sentada "Siento haberte despertado"

"En realidad ya estaba despierto. Iba a la cocina a beber algo cuando he tenido el presentimiento de que me necesitabas"

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa amorosa al escuchar eso "Siempre acudiendo a mi rescate ¿eh?"

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando se fijó bien en Jason y se dio cuenta de que iba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos y sin camiseta. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, con u ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Jason se dio rápidamente cuenta de cual era el problema, y pareció algo avergonzado "Lo siento, normalmente siempre duermo así"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a volver a mirarlo "No, da igual, he exagerado. A fin de cuentas estamos saliendo, no debería reaccionar de este modo solo por verte sin camiseta"

"Oye" Jason le sujetó la barbilla con ternura "Si hay algo con lo que no te sientas cómoda quiero que me lo digas ¿entendido? Si, estamos saliendo pero eso no significa que, por eso, tengas que forzarte a ti misma a hacer cosas con las que no estás a gusto. Yo nunca voy a presionarte Rach, podemos ir al ritmo que tú te sientas mejor"

"Muchas gracias Jason. Pero de verdad creo que puedo soportar verte sin camiseta. Además..." El rubor de sus mejillas se incrementó y bajó ligeramente la mirada "...Las vistas no están nada mal"

Jason sonrió y se inclinó para besarla "Bueno, te dejo que vuelvas a dormir"

"Espera" Rachel lo detuvo antes de que pudiese levantarse y se mordió el labio con timidez "¿Puedes... Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?"

Jason no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esa petición "Uhhh... Si claro, pero ¿Por que...?"

"No es la primera vez que tengo pesadillas y tal vez estar contigo ayude" Explicó Rachel "Siempre me siento a salvo cuando estás a mi lado"

Después de escuchar eso Jason le hizo un esto a Rachel para que le hiciese sitio en la cama. Ella se hizo a un lado, dejando que se acostase a su lado. Tras un instante de vacilación se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, mientras que Jason la rodeó con un brazo, acariciándole el pelo.

"Hmmm, eres cálido" Susurró Rachel con un suspiro de placer.

Jason se rió "Es bueno saber eso. Oye, Rach, he estado pensando" Ella tarareó, animándole a continuar "Cuando hayamos recuperado a tu madre, las dos podríais mudaros a Gotham. Estoy seguro de que Bruce podrá encontraros vivienda, y un trabajo para ella... Y así podríamos seguir viéndonos"

Rachel alzó la cabeza "Eso suena maravilloso. En realidad estaba muy asustada por lo que iba a pasar con nosotros después de que salvásemos a mi madre, pero no sabía como sacar el tema. Tenía miedo de que esto pudiese acabar demasiado pronto"

"No vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, Rachel Roth" Le aseguró Jason, besándola en la frente.

Rachel se aferró a él con más fuerza, sonriendo felizmente "Te tomo la palabra, Jason Todd"


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel no pudo evitar una sensación de alivio cuando pasaron al lado del cartel que les daba la bienvenida a Detroit.

"Por fin. Empezaba a pensar que no llegaríamos nunca"

Jason sonrió desde el asiento del conductor "Y yo pensando que estabas disfrutando del viaje"

"Oh, si, me ha encantado" Comentó Rachel, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo "Especialmente cuando fui secuestrada por esa familia de psicópatas. ¿Pasar horas atada y amordazada en un maletero? Una delicia oye. Deberías probarlo alguna vez"

Jason se rió entre dientes "¿Y que hay de los últimos días? ¿Tampoco han sido de tu agrado?"

Rachel sonrió cálidamente, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa "Eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo"

"Me alegra oír eso" Jason se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Rachel "Toma. Hay una aplicación cuyo icono es un punto rojo en un fondo negro ¿Puedes abrirla?"

Rachel hizo lo que le pedía y enseguida apareció un mapa de Detroit, con dos puntos rojos bastante separados el uno del otro, ambos en movimiento.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Los puntos rojos que ves son las señales de los rastreadores que llevamos Dick y yo en nuestros cuerpos" Le explicó Jason.

Rachel lo miró sin disimular su sorpresa "¿Llevas un rastreador en tu cuerpo? ¿Como implantado o algo así?"

Jason asintió "En mi pierna, para ser exactos. Dick lo lleva en el brazo. Bruce nos los puso para poder encontrarnos en caso de que nos pasase algo. ¿Donde está la señal de Dick? ¿En su apartamento o en la comisaria?"

"Pues en ninguno de los dos, en realidad" Dijo Rachel, tras volver a mirar la pantalla "Honestamente no sé casi nada sobre Detroit. así que no tengo ni idea de a donde se está dirigiendo"

Jason aprovechó que habían parado en un semáforo para echar un vistazo al móvil.

"Parece que se dirige a los barrios más desfavorecidos y marginales. Lo normal es que en esas zonas seas donde haya más actividad de bandas, camellos y otros grupos criminales"

"¿Crees que va en busca de pelea?"

"No falta mucho para que anochezca así que si, es lo más probable"

Rachel frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa "¿Por que pareces tan emocionado con la idea?"

Jason se encogió de hombros "No sé. Supongo que me entusiasma que mi primer encuentro con Dick pueda ser ene estas circunstancias. Imagínatelo; Dos Robins luchando codo con codo"

Rachel negó con la cabeza, pese a que estaba sonriendo "Eres imposible"

Le guiñó un ojo "Y eso te vuelve loca. Admítelo"

Ella se sonrojó, pero no podía negar que tenía razón; Jason la volvía loca. Antes de conocerlo no se le había pasado por la cabeza que se pudiese sentir algo tan intenso por otra persona.

No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que sentía cada vez que Jason la besaba, la tocaba, o simplemente le sonreía.

Era amor.

Estaba enamorada de Jason. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Obviamente aún no se lo había dicho ya que, en realidad, solo llevaban saliendo unos pocos días y seguramente él pensaría que se estaba precipitando, pero aún así no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

Siguieron conduciendo en un silencio cómodo. La señal de Dick no se había movido de la misma zona desde hacía ya un rato, de modo que se estaban dirigiendo hacia allí.

"¿Sabes? He estado pensando" Empezó Jason.

"¿Debería asustarme?" Preguntó Rachel, con una sonrisa burlona.

Jason le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente "Ha ha ha. Muy graciosa. ¿Quieres que siga o no?"

"Está bien, lo siento. ¿En que has estado pensando?"

"En que aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita"

El corazón de Rachel empezó a ir como loco al oír eso. Era un poco absurdo teniendo en cuenta que ella y Jason ya se habían besado e incluso habían dormido juntos (solo abrazados, pero aún así...) pero la idea de ir a una cita hacía que todo pareciese mucho más real, y la tenía muy emocionada.

"Es cierto, no la hemos tenido" Logró decir, consiguiendo que su voz sonase más o menos normal "¿Tenías algo especial en mente?"

"La duda ofende. Llevo pensando en ello desde el primer momento en que nos besamos"

Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rachel, y una sensación cálida inundo todo su cuerpo. Aún no estaba segura de como lo hacía, pero Jason siempre lograba que se sintiese amada con muy pocas palabras.

"¿Y puedo saber de que se trata o voy a tener que adivinarlo?"

"Faltaría más. Estaba pensando en llevarte a cenar al sitio más exclusivo y prácticamente inaccesible de todo Gotham"

Rachel frunció el ceño, notando como parte de su entusiasmo se mitigaba. Jason parecía muy satisfecho con su idea, sin embargo...

"Jason te agradezco que hayas estado pensando en donde podríamos tener nuestra primera cita pero honestamente no estoy segura de si me sentiría a gusto en un restaurante caro y elegante..."

"¿Restaurante?" Se burló Jason "¿En serio Rach? ¿De verdad crees que yo te llevaría a uno de esos odiosos restaurantes pijos donde tienes que pagar una millonada para que te den 10 gramos de comida? Claro que no. Estaba hablando de la Batcueva"

Rachel se quedó pasmada "¿Disculpa, QUÉ?"

"¿Acaso puedes pensar en un sitio más exclusivo que ese? Además, te recuerdo que Alfred es el mejor cocinero de Gotham. Podríamos pedirle que monte una mesa para dos ahí abajo y nos prepare alguno de sus platos. Y después de cenar tal vez te lleve a dar una vuelta por allí en el Batmobil. ¿Que me dices?"

Rachel solo pudo reír, cuando al fin logró superar su sorpresa "Debo admitirlo, sin duda sabes como conquistar a una chica, Jason Todd"

"Tengo mis momentos"

Un pitido procedente del teléfono hizo que Rachel volviese a centrar su atención en la pantalla "Estamos casi allí. Gira la próxima calle a la izquierda y aparca donde puedas"

Jason hizo lo que le indicó "¿Donde está Dick, exactamente?"

"En el tercer edificio que tenemos a mano derecha" Rachel miró por la ventanilla "Desde luego no tiene pinta de ser un barrio muy seguro, precisamente"

Jason asintió "Probablemente ese edificio sea un laboratorio de metanfetamina, o algo parecido. Puesto que no hemos oído disparos imagino que Dick debe de estar haciendo un reconocimiento previo, antes de entrar. Será mejor que me ponga el traje"

Jason salió del coche y cogió su maletín. Poco después iba vestido con su traje de Robin.

"Eso ha sido rápido" Comentó Rachel, saliendo ella también del coche.

Jason sonrío "Lo creas o no, durante un par de semanas Bruce me hizo estar varias horas al día poniéndome y quitándome el traje, para que pudiese hacerlo lo más rápido posible cuando surgiese la necesidad"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Rachel, incrédula.

Jason iba a responder pero entonces se oyeron varios disparos. Ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada.

"Diría que Dick ha decidido pasar a la acción" Jason no estaba seguro de que hacer. Por un lado quería ir a ayudar a Dick pero por el otro, no sabía que pedirle a Rachel que lo acompañase o se quedase en el coche. Puede que tuviese poderes, pero no estaba acostumbrada a vivir esta clase de situaciones, y podría acabar herida, o peor.

"Voy contigo" Dijo Rachel adivinando lo que estaba pensando. Levantó una mano al ver que él iba a protestar "Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero yo también me preocupo por ti, Jason, y no pienso quedarme sentada en el coche, mientras tú vas a enfrentarte a criminales armados, preguntándome si sigues vivo o muerto. Te prometo que no me moveré de tu lado ni haré ninguna estupidez"

Jason aún estaba dudando, pero una nueva tanda de disparos le hizo darse cuenta de que no había tiempo para esto "Está bien. Vamos"

Entraron en el edificio, siguiendo el sonido de los disparos y ocasionales gritos de dolor. Un par de hombres aparecieron de repente delante de ellos pero Jason se deshizo de ellos rápidamente antes de que pudiesen dar la alarma.

Un tercero apareció por donde habían venido los otros dos pero antes de que Jason pudo encargarse también de él, Rahcel levantó una mano y la mandó volar varios metros.

"Parece que el entrenamiento ha dado resultado" Dijo Jason, a lo que ella sonrió orgullosa.

Siguieron avanzando, oyendo ruidos de pelea cada vez más fuertes, hasta que se encontraron en una habitación donde había unos nueves tipos luchando contra un solo hombre.

Por el traje que llevaba, Jason tenía una idea muy clara de quien debía ser ese hombre, de modo que se lanzó a la pelea.

Derribó a uno de los tipos desde atrás y empezó a repartir patadas y puñetazos a todo lo que se movía. Rachel se quedó en la distancia sin hacer nada ya que estando Jason tan cerca no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

Poco después todo el mundo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, salvo Jason y el hombre que había estado luchando contra los matones cuando llegaron. Un hombre que iba vestido con un traje de Robin casi idéntico al de Jason.

"Wow, Dick Grayson en persona. Es un placer conocerte" Le ofreció la mano "Soy el nuevo Robin"

* * *

Jason estaba esperando en el comedor del apartamento de Dick, mientras este y Rachel hablaban en privado. Había decidido que lo mejor era dejar que los dos hablasen a solas, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Rachel tenía que contarle.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Rachel entró en el comedor. Iba sola y parecía estar algo cansada.

"¿Como ha ido?" Preguntó, acercándose a ella.

"Bueno... Al principio ha sido un poco incomodo, pero en su defensa estoy segura de que la mayoría de personas reaccionarían mucho peor si alguien les dijese que ha estado soñando con la muerte de sus padres. Le he contado todo lo que me ha sucedido, mis poderes, la muerte de mi madre adoptiva, huir a Gotham, conoceros a ti, Bruce y Alfred, y lo que nos sucedió durante el viaje hasta aquí y creo que va a ayudarnos. Por el momento me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo"

"Está bien" Jason se dirigió a la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que Rachel no le seguía "¿Tú no vienes? Es muy probable que hablemos de cosas que también te incumben"

"No, ve solo tú. Sé que te mueres de ganas de hablar a solas con él y conocerle mejor. Yo voy a pedir algo de cenar. ¿Te parece bien chino?"

"Si, suena bien" Le frotó la mejilla con la mano "Oye, lo peor ya ha pasado ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que, a partir de ahora, todo va a ir a mejor"

Se inclinó para capturar sus labios, besándola con fervor. Rachel respondió con igual de entusiasmo. Cuando rompieron el beso se quedaron en silencio, con las frentes apoyadas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"Me da miedo pensar en lo que habría pasado si no nos hubiésemos conocido" Susurró Rachel, mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza.

"Entonces no pienses en ello. Estamos juntos, y lo único que puede hacer cambiar eso es que finalmente te hartes de mí" Le prometió Jason, haciéndola reír. Volvieron a compartir un beso rápido, antes de separarse "Voy a hablar con Dick"

Dick le estaba esperando en su habitación. Resultaba bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, adivinar lo que estaba pensando. En algunos aspectos le recordaba bastante a Bruce.

"Rachel me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. Pero antes de nada me gustaría decirte que es un honor conocerte al fin" Le dijo ofreciéndolo el puño.

Dick pareció dudar un instante pero finalmente le chocó el puño "Gracias... Y disculpa si antes he sido un poco arisco. No esperaba que Bruce tuviese un nuevo Robin"

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Honestamente hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero el principal motivo por el cual hemos venido ha sido Rachel"

"Cierto" Dick se cruzó de brazos "Quiero que seas sincero ¿Ha sido idea de Bruce que vinieseis a verme?"

"Bruce lo apoyó, pero la idea en si fue de Rachel. En cuanto supo quien eras quiso conocerte de inmediato. Bruce me sugirió que yo también viniese porque no era seguro que Rachel viajase sola, y era poco probable que reaccionases bien si él venía"

"No, no habría sido una buena idea" Admitió Dick, sin querer profundizar más en la complicada relación que tenía con Bruce "Mira voy a ser sincero. Puedo entender que Rachel quisiera conocerme debido a... Sus sueños. Pero no entiendo exactamente que esperáis que pueda hacer yo"

"La verdad es que yo tampoco. Lo unico que sé es que ella sentía que era muy importante dar contigo. Supongo que te lo ha contado todo sobre sus poderes" Dick asintió "Tú fuiste el compañero de Bruce durante mucho más tiempo que yo. Seguro que habrás visto un montón de cosas raras, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que cuando alguien con los poderes de Rachel tiene esa clase de sueños debe de ser por un motivo. Y tampoco puede ser casualidad que en una ciudad tan grande como Gotham yo fuese una de las primeras personas con las que se topase"

"Supongo que no" Admitió Dick "Rachel también me ha contado los problemas que habéis tenido durante el viaje hasta aquí. Qué fuisteis atacados y a ella la secuestraron. Supuestamente por gente que, de algún modo trabaja para su padre y mantienen cautiva a su madre"

"Ese parece ser el caso. El tal Dr Adamson dijo que necesitaban a Rachel para liberar a su padre y que juntos van a purificar este mundo. Ni ella ni yo sabemos exactamente a que se refería pero ambos creemos que no puede ser nada bueno. En cuanto a su madre" Jason sacó su teléfono y abrió el mensaje que le había enviado Bruce "Adamson dijo que la tenían en un manicomio. Bruce realizó una búsqueda en el Bat-Ordenador y consiguió esta dirección. El problema es que parece haber muchos guardias y no sabemos si son simples humanos o algo más ya que las personas que nos atacaron parecían estar mejorados. Ahí es donde creemos que puedes ayudarnos"

"Queréis que os acompañe a rescatar a su madre" Adivinó Dick.

"Incluso contigo solo seríamos tres, y Rachel no domina por completo sus poderes. Pensaba que tal vez tú conocerías a más gente que pudieses ayudarnos. Ya sabes, de tu tiempo en los Titanes"

Dick lo miró incrédulo "No se que te han contado Bruce y Alfred, pero los Titanes nos separamos hace casi 5 años, y no precisamente en buenos términos. Es probable que algunos ni siquiera quieran hablar conmigo en absoluto"

"Pero no están retirados ¿verdad?" Insistió Jason "Si tienes otra idea te escucho pero la verdad es que yo aún no conozco a casi nadie de este mundo, y la Liga de la Justicia están demasiado ocupados para poder ayudarnos. Los Titanes son la única opción que se me ocurre"

"Intentaré llamarles" Dijo finalmente Dick, tras estar un rato meditándolo "Pero no puedo prometer nada. Dawn y Donna tal vez acepten, pero Hank... Lo más probable es que me mande a la mierda. Y aunque todos acepten no podemos presentarnos allí sin más. Esto hay que planearlo cuidadosamente"

"Soy consciente de ello, y Rachel también lo entiende, pero..." En ese momento el teléfono de Jason empezó a sonar "Disculpa. Es de Gotham. ¿Brcue?"

"_Señor Jason_" La voz de Alfred sonó desde la otra linea "Gracias a dios que le encuentro _"¿Están usted y la señorita Rachel con el Señor Dick?_"

"Si. Ahora mismo estamos en su apartamento ¿Por que?"

"_Necesitamos que regresa a Gotham. Es muy urgente_"

Jason se puso alerta "¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"_Bane a regresado a la ciudad_" Explicó Alfred "_El Señor Bruce no lo esperaba y ha caído en una emboscada. Ha logrado escapar pero está herido. He logrado convencerlo de que no vuelva a salir esta noche e intente recuperar fuerzas, pero, ya sabe como es, mañana volverá a salir para dar con Bane. Necesitará ayuda para no acabar muerto_"

"Pero Rachel y yo..."

"_Creo que sería mejor si la señorita Rachel se quedase con el señor Dick. El señor Bruce teme que Bane puede estar planeando algo grande en la ciudad y hay riesgo de que mucha gente pueda salir herida o morir"  
_

A Jason no le gustaba nada por donde iba eso "¿Quieres que deje a Rachel aquí y vuelva a Gotham?"

"_No se lo pediría normalmente pero es una situación desesperada. Realmente necesitamos que regrese de inmediato, señor Jason_"

Jason quería decir que no podía hacer eso. No podía dejar a Rachel justo ahora, cuando ella más necesitaba que estuviese a su lado, pero... Bruce estaba herido. Gotham estaba en peligro. No podía simplemente ignorarlo.

_Lo siento Rachel_

"Volveré tan rápido como pueda" Prometió Jason "Voy a comprobar cuando sale el primer vuelo hacia Gotham, será mucho más rápido que volver en coche. Te avisaré cuando sepa a que hora voy a llegar"

"¿Que significa que vas a volver a Gotham?" Preguntó Dick, incrédulo, que había estado escuchando todo "¿Después de todo lo que acabamos de discutir ahora quieres largarte?"

"Hay una emergencia en Gotham, Bruce necesita que vuelva" Intentó explicar Jason.

"¿Entonces que? ¿Simplemente esperas que Rachel se quede aquí conmigo?"

"Bueno..."

"_¿Es el señor Dick?_" Preguntó Alfred "_Dígale que quiero hablar con él_"

Jason le acercó el teléfono a Dick "Quiere hablar contigo"

"¡Mira, le puedes decir a Bruce que...!"

"No es Bruce" Lo interrumpió Jason "Es Alfred"

Al oír eso Dick se calmó e incluso pareció repentinamente avergonzado por su estallido. Pareció dudar por un momento pero finalmente cogió el teléfono. Jason no escucho nada de lo que estaban diciendo pero, aproximadamente dos minutos después, Dick colgó el teléfono y se lo entregó.

"Puedes regresar tranquilo, me aseguraré de que a Rachel no le pase nada" Prometió Dick.

Jason logró esbozar una sonrisa "Realmente es imposible decirle que no a Alfred ¿verdad?"

Dick soltó una carcajada "No tienes ni idea. Ni siquiera Bruce se atreve a intentarlo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto?"

"No será necesario. Voy... Voy a contarle a Rachel el cambio de planes"

Dick asintió "Yo voy a empezar a hacer algunas llamadas, a ver cuanta gente puedo reunir. Parece que las cosas en Gotham se van a poner feas así que es poco probable que podamos contar contigo"

"Soy consciente de ello" Se detuvo justo antes de salir "Dick, por favor, cuida de ella mientras yo no esté"

"Te lo prometo"

Jason sintió un gran malestar en el estomago mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Rachel. Pese a saber que no tenía otra opción, no podía evitar la sensación de que la estaba traicionando.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente al verle entrar, lo cual solo hizo que se sintiese aún peor, pero frunció de inmediato el ceño al ver su cara.

"¿Que ocurre? ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga?" Preguntó, preocupada.

Decidio que era mejor empezar con las buenas noticias "Ahora mismo Dick está hablando con sus antiguos compañeros Titanes para ver si pueden ayudarnos a salvar a tu madre"

"Pero eso son buenas noticias ¿no?" Rachel seguía sin entender donde estaba el problema.

"Si pero... Yo no podré acompañaros, Rach. Ha sucedido algo y tengo que regresar a Gotham"

Rachel sintió como si de repente le faltase el aire y su pecho empezó a doler "¿Que? ¿Me estás dejando tirada?"

"No, claro que no" Se apresuró a asegurar Jason "Yo nunca te haría eso, lo sabes"

Intentó sujetarle las manos, pero ella se alejó de él. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la decepcionase, la abandonase, pero pensaba que Jason era diferente. Pensaba que él de verdad se preocupa por ella, incluso que la amaba.

Le dolía el corazón y se sentía como una estúpida al pensar que había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él de todas las formas imaginables.

"Así que ahora que has encontrado a alguien con quien dejarme ya puedes librarte de mí ¿es eso Jason?" Preguntó, notando como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Jason la miró horrorizado "¿Como puedes pensar eso? ¿Como puedes pensar que yo...?"

"¡Me estás abandonando!" Gritó Rachel con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y una aura oscura rodeó todo su cuerpo "Esta mañana me has prometido que estaríamos juntos sin importar lo que pase, y ahora te vas justo cuando más te necesito. ¿Que han sido los últimos días para ti, Jason? ¿Solo un juego? ¿Y yo? ¿Que he sido yo? ¿Otra de las muchas chicas que ha caído presa de tus encantos?"

Ahora Jason empezaba a enfadarse por sus acusaciones "¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Me importas como no me ha importado nadie en toda mi vida. Si no eres capaz de ver eso, entonces tal vez seas tú la que debería replantearse lo que siente"

SLAP

Rachel lo abofeteó con fuerza. Jason se arrepintió de lo que había dicho en cuanto salió de su boca, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde"

"Vete entonces" Siseó Rachel "Si vas a irte, vete ahora, no quiero volver a verte"

"Rachel..."

"¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!" Gritó ella, empujándolo con ambas manos.

"Eh ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?"

Todo el ruido había alarmado a Dick, quien entró por la puerta para encontrarse a Rachel llorando y ambos adolescentes enfrascados en una grave discusión.

"Nada" Susurró Jason, incapaz de seguir soportando la mirada de odio y desprecio que Rachel le estaba dedicando "Yo... Yo ya me iba"

Mientras iba hacia la puerta una voz en su cabeza gritaba que dejase de ser un idiota orgulloso por una vez en su vida, y le explicase a Rachel por que tenía que irse. Que le explicase que odiaba tener que hacerlo pero Bruce y Gotham necesitaban que volviese. Y lo más importante, que odiaba tener que hacerlo porque la amaba y no quería perderla, pero ignoró por completo esa voz y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Jason estaba en la Batcueva, revisando diferentes informes y planos sobre almacenes y edificios asociados al Pinguino, en la zona de los muelles.

Bruce y Alfred se habían ido esa mañana para atender un negocio de la Liga de la Justicia, dejándolo solo a él para encargarse de proteger Gotham.

La buena noticia era que, ahora que ya se habían encargado de Bane, casi todos los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad estaban o bien entre rejas, o en Arkham, dejando al Pingüino como el único "problema mayor" con el que tendría que lidiar hasta que Bruce regresase.

Casi por instinto sacó su teléfono y revisó los mensajes, para ver si Dick le había enviado algo nuevo, pero el ultimo seguía siendo el que había recibido el día anterior.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que había visto a Rachel.

La echaba de menos. Realmente la echaba mucho de menos. Nunca habría imaginado que le afectaría tanto dejar de verla, más aún sabiendo que ella le odiaba. Todavía podía recordar el dolor y la traición en sus ojos cuando le dijo que tenía que irse. En un par de ocasiones había soñado con eso, con ella gritándole, llorando, diciéndole que se fuese, que no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Por suerte Dick le había estado manteniendo al corriente de lo que había sucedido desde entonces. Él no se lo había pedido, pero no podía negar que estaba muy agradecido por ello. Al menos de ese modo podía saber que Rachel estaba a salvo.

Y al parecer habían sucedido bastantes cosas en esas dos semanas.

Primero, Dick había logrado que todos sus ex-compañeros aceptasen ayudarles. Donna, Dawn y Hank, también conocidos como Wonder GIrl, Dove y Hawk se reunieron con Dick y Rachel en Detroit y, entre todos, empezaron a planear su intrusión en el manicomio donde, supuestamente, retenían a la madre de Rachel.

Después había sucedido algo que les obligó a posponerlo durante varios días. Dick no fue muy especifico con lo que estaba pasando, lo cual solo logró poner de los nervios a Jason. En su siguiente mensaje Dick le explicó que dos personas más se habían unido a su grupo, una mujer llamada Kory que, al parecer, estaba buscando a Rachel por algún motivo, pero tenía amnesia y no podía recordar nada de su pasado (ah y podía lanzar rayos de fuego por las manos) y un chico de 17 años llamado Gar que podía convertirse en un tigre verde.

Llegados a ese punto Jason empezaba a sospechar que Dick le estaba tomando el pelo, de modo que lo llamó para preguntarle que demonios estaba pasando, pero él no hizo más que confirmar lo que le había explicado por mensaje, y le aseguró que sus dos nuevos compañeros no supondrían ninguna amenaza para Rachel. En realidad parecía que ella y Gar se estaban haciendo buenos amigos muy rápidamente.

Una molesta, y poco familiar, sensación de celos recorrió el cuerpo de Jason al pensar en Rachel pasando tiempo con otro chico que no fuese él, pero se obligó a ignorarlo, recordándose que él no tenía ningún derecho a opinar nada sobre las amistades de Rachel. A pesar de eso colgó el teléfono enseguida y bajó a la Batcueva, donde empezó a entrenar, para liberar su furia, hasta que cayó muerto de agotamiento.

Después de eso solo había recibido dos mensajes más. Uno tres días atrás donde Dick le decía que habían rescatado a la madre de Rachel y destruido el manicomio (no estaba seguro de querer saber si había gente dentro cuando hicieron eso) y otro el día anterior donde le decía que la madre de Rachel tenía una casa, bastante apartada de todo que, en principio, debería seguir a su nombre, y todos iban hacia allí para decidir que harían a continuación.

Y básicamente eso era todo.

Rachel había recuperado a su madre y la gente que la había estado persiguiendo ya no debería darle más problemas.

En resumen, todo había acabado bien. Y él no había ayudado en nada para conseguir eso. Se sentía como un autentico inutil.

Tampoco podía evitar preguntarse que harían ahora Rachel y su madre. La oferta que le había hecho de que Bruce podría encontrarles trabajo y vivienda seguía en pie, pero dudaba seriamente que ella quisiese vivir en la misma ciudad que él, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que habían acabado.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciese y sabía que, si seguía pensando en Rachel, estaría distraído durante toda la patrulla y seguramente cometería algún error que podría costarle la vida, de modo que se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella y centrarse en el trabajo.

Se apartó del ordenador, e iba a revisar el equipo que usaría esa noche para patrullar, cuando de repente le empezó a doler muchísimo la cabeza.

Se la sujetó con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando pesadamente, sin entender que demonios estaba pasando. Entonces, tan pronto como había empezado, se detuvo. Confundido, volvió a ponerse en pie, y...

_Y ya no estaba en la Batcueva. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, rodeado de arboles por todas partes.  
_

_Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna explicación. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y donde era allí, exactamente?  
_

_"¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay alguien cerca?" Gritó, sin demasiadas esperanzas de que nadie respondiese.  
_

_Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, alguien respondió "¡Jason!"  
_

_Esa voz..._

_"¡Rachel!" Salió corriendo en la dirección de la que venía la voz "¿Rachel, donde estás?"  
_

_"¡Jason, por favor, ayúdame!"  
_

_Salio del bosque y se dio cuenta de que la voz de Rachel procedía de una casa que había en medio del descampado. Entró en la casa y se encontró a Rachel arrodillada en medio del salón.  
_

_ "Rachel" Se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetándole los hombros "¿Que ocurre? ¿Donde están Dick y los demás?"  
_

_"Jason" Susurró ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas "Te necesito. Necesito que vengas"  
_

_"¿Que? No entiendo lo que quieres decir"  
_

_"Por favor" Le suplicó ella "Estamos en peligro. Te necesito a mi lado. Por favor. No me abandones otra vez"  
_

_Quiso responder pero entonces todo a su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse..._

...Ya no estaba en esa casa con Rachel sino de vuelta en la Batcueva, tumbado en el suelo, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

Se levantó a duras penas_, _notando sus piernas débiles y temblorosas. Comprobó la hora y vio que había estado inconsciente durante 25 minutos.

¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿De verdad Rachel se había metido tanto en su cabeza que ahora incluso alucinaba con ella? Resultaba bastante preocupante, casi hasta el punto de hacerse cuestionar su cordura.

Pero... ¿Y si no había sido solo una alucinación? ¿Y si era algo más? _  
_

__"Estamos en peligro. Te necesito a mi lado. Por favor. No me abandones otra vez"  
__

¿Podía que ser Rachel estuviese realmente en peligro y hubiese usado sus poderes para contactar con él?

Rachel no era telepata... O tal vez si. Había muchas cosas sobre sus poderes que no habían llegado a entender_. _Tal vez, durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, había descubierto que también poseía telepatía. No resultaría del todo descabellado visto lo visto.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Dick, pero saltó directamente al buzón de voz. Maldiciendo decidió arriesgarse y llamar a Rachel, solo para obtener exactamente el mismo resultado. __  
__

La inquietud empezó a crecer dentro suyo.

Claro, había varias razones validas por las cuales tanto Dick como Rachel tuviesen los móviles apagados, pero en el fondo de su ser estaba seguro de que algo iba muy mal.

Volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador y utilizó un programa de localización para rastrear los números de Rachel y Dick.

Mientras esperaba que el ordenador los localizase, consideró brevemente contactar con Bruce pero al final lo descartó. A fin de cuentas no tenía nada solido en lo que basar sus sospechas y seguramente Bruce y el resto de la Liga debían estar ocupados ahora mismo.

El ordenador finalmente terminó el rastreo. Tanto Dick como Rachel estaban en la misma localización, o al menos lo estaban sus teléfonos.

Jason le pidió al ordenador que trazase la ruta más rápida hasta allí y fue a ponerse su traje.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a encontrarse allí, pero no pensaba correr ningún riesgo. __  
__

* * *

__Si esto fuese una película de terror ahora aparecería una horda de zombies detrás mio y me devorarían vivo  
__

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Jason al aparcar su moto no muy lejos de la casa donde, supuestamente estaban Dick y Rachel (y probablemente todos los demás).

Enseguida se dio cuenta, también, de que exactamente el mismo sitio donde se encontraba cuando Rachel había pedido ayuda, lo cual confirmaba de forma definitiva que no había sido una alucinación.

Observó el terreno que rodeaba la casa, pero no detectó nada que pudiese suponer un peligro. Ni trampas, ni sensores, ni enemigos escondidos. Nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. Un poco demasiado tranquilo incluso.

Tampoco podía ver u oír nada de movimiento procedente de la casa, y eso que las luces estaban encendidas.

Dándose cuenta de que quedándose ahí fuera no lograría nada, se dirigió a la casa. Bruce le había advertido en una infinidad de ocasiones que nunca debía meterse en una situación sin antes conocer todas las variables y haber preparado una estrategia adecuada pero en este caso no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, o forma de descubrirlo, de modo que no veía más opción que ir dentro y lidiar con lo que pudiese encontrar, sobre la marcha.

La puerta estaba abierta y lo que vio al entrar no fue para nada lo que esperaba. Su peor temor era haber llegado demasiado tarde y encontrar la casa llena de cadáveres, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que se encontró fue a Rachel, sentada en un sofá, con un chico sentado a su lado. El chico parecía tener más o menos su edad, y llevaba el pelo teñido de color verde. Probablemente era Gar, el chico del que le había hablado Dick.

Él y Rachel estaban cogidos de la mano.

Ese fue prácticamente el primer detalle que captó su cerebro pese a que, lógicamente, sabía que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Rachel se había olvidado de él tan pronto, o el dolor que ese pensamiento le provocó.

"Jason" Rachel soltó de inmediato la mano de Gar y se levantó del sofá, sin acabarse de creer lo que estaba viendo "¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Como has llegado?"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Jason hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado sus celos y centrarse "Tú me has pedido que vinieras ¿No? Me has dicho que estabais en peligro"

Rachel lo miró confundida y alarmada "Yo no he hecho nada de eso"

"Bueno, para ser justos si que estamos en peligro" Dijo Gar, alargando una mano hacia Jason "Soy Garfield, por cierto"

"Jason" Dijo Jason, olvidándose pro completo de la identidad secreta "¿Que quieres decir con que estáis en peligro"

Gar iba a contestar, pero Rachel se le adelantó "Jason ¿Por que dieces que yo te he pedido que vinieras? ¿Has recibido un mensaje mio o algo así?"

Rachel parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa, y Jason no podía entender el motivo "No. Hace unas horas estaba en la Batcueva, preparándome para ir a patrullar, cuando me ha empezado a doler mucho la cabeza. Y acto seguido me encontraba aquí, contigo, y me has dicho que estabas en peligro y necesitabas que viniese. Pensaba que estabas usando tus poderes para contactar conmigo o algo parecido"

Rachel se puso mortalmente pálida "Yo no he sido, Jason. Pare empezar, aunque hubiese querido, ni siquiera sabría como hacerlo. Tiene que haber sido él. Ha dicho que aún estábamos esperando que llegase alguien. Se estaba refiriendo a ti. ¡Tienes que irte ahora mismo!"

"Rachel. Rach, frena un poco" La sujetó de los hombros para detener sus palabras frenéticas "¿De quien estás hablando? ¿Sí no me has llamado tú, quien ha sido?"

"Está hablando de mí" Una voz tranquila y melosa sonó a sus espaldas.

Jason se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre que un segundo antes no estaba allí. Era de estatura y composición normales, con el pelo castaño aunque se le podían ver varias canas, todo vestido negro, de pies a cabeza. No había nada en él que resultase amenazante y, sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jason y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

"¿Y tú quien coño eres?" Preguntó, colocándose de forma protectora entre Rachel y ese hombre.

El hombre sonrió "Mi nombre es Trigon. Soy el padre de Rachel. Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin, Jason"

¿El padre de Rachel? ¿El mismo que se suponía que estaba encerrado en un lugar inaccesible? Miró a Rachel en busca de respuestas, pero ella parecía haberse quedado petrificada.

"Por favor, no le hagas daño" Susurró Rachel, mirando a su padre con puro terror "Te lo suplico. No le hagas nada, por favor"

Jason miró a Rachel sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando o porque de repente parecia estar tan aterrorizada.

"Chicos" Los llamó Gar.

En el otro lado del salón habían aparecido más personas. Dick estaba en el centro del grupo, a su lado había un hombres y cuatro mujeres. El hombre y dos de las mujeres parecían ser sus antiguos compañeros de los Titanes, Jason había visto algunas fotos antiguas del equipo y, pese a que no llevaban sus trajes, estaba casi seguro de que eran ellos. También había otra mujer de piel oscura y pelo rosa (en serio ¿que demonios les pasaba a esa gente con los pelos de colores?). Todos ellos tenían la mirada perdida y unas extrañas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos.

También había otra mujer, pero ella no tenia esas marcas. Tenía una cierta similitud física con Rachel, probablemente era su madre.

"¿Dick? ¿Que está pasando?" Preguntó Jason, mirando al primer Robin.

"No creo que pueda escucharte. Ninguno de ellos. Llevan así horas, desde que ha aparecido el padre de Rachel" Le explicó Gar.

"Los está controlando de algún modo" Dijo Rachel. Parecía desolada "Lo siento mucho, esto es culpa mía. Mi madre me convenció de que debía liberar a mi padre y esto es lo que ha pasado"

Así que tanto el padre como la madre de Rachel estaban juntos en esto. Mal asunto. Trigon parecia ser más poderoso que Rachel y él obviamente tenía pleno control. Además estaban los Titanes y la mujer que debía ser Kory. Jason no estaba lo bastante loco como para creer que podía enfrentarse a todos al mismo tiempo. Con suerte a uno... con suerte.

Volvió a mirar al padre de Rachel "Está bien. Tú me querías aquí ¿no? Pues ya me tienes ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Muy simple. Necesito que le rompas el corazón a mi hija"

Donna sacó su lazo y lo lanzó contra Gar, enrollándolo alrededor de su cuello. Después lo arrojó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡GAR!" Gritó Rachel al ver lo que había pasado.

Jason iba a moverse, aunque sin tener una idea concreta de lo que iba hacer pero entonces Trigon hizo un movimiento de mano, y cayó al suelo, respirando con gran dificultad, notando un gran dolor en su pecho.

Rachel se dio cuenta y fue a arrodillarse a su lado "¡Jason! ¿Que te ocurre?"

Intentó responder, pero le resultaba imposible articular palabra. En realidad apenas era capaz de mantener la consciencia.

"¡Basta!" Rachel miró a su padre, sabiendo que él era el responsable "Libéralo. Te lo juro, haré lo que quieras pero deja de hacerle daño"

"¿Por que, hija mía?" Preguntó Trigon "Tu madre me ha contado lo que te hizo este chico. Te hizo daño ¿Por que no quieres que pague por ello? ¿Por que te importa lo que le pase?"

"Es mi amigo" Susurró Rachel con voz floja.

Su madre hizo un ruido de desaprobación "No está bien que mientas a tus padres. Se sincera Rachel ¿Por que te importa lo que le pase a este chico?"

Ante el silencio de si hija, Trigon volvió a mover la mano, provocando que Jason empezase a gritar de dolor.

"¡PORQUE LO AMO!"Gritó Rachel, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

La sonrisa de Trigon se ensancho "Eso era lo que quería oír"

Movió la mano una vez más, y todo el mundo de Jason se oscureció.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason no estaba muy seguro de que demonios había pasado.

Recordaba que el padre de Rachel lo había estado torturando y sintió más dolor del que había sentido en toda su vida, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

Al menos ahora ya no sentía dolor, pero notaba todo su cuerpo entumecido y apenas podía mover las extremidades.

"...jason..."

Le parecía oír una voz llamándolo por su nombre, pero estaba muy lejana y no le dio mucha importancia.

¿Estaba muerto? Eso probablemente explicaría la ausencia de dolor y esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Sin embargo algo no acababa de encajar, algo no se sentía bien...

"¡...Jason...!"

La voz sonaba más fuerte. Le resultaba muy familiar. Estaba casi seguro de que la conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde.

Probablemente lo más inteligente sería abrir los ojos e intentar descubrir donde estaba, y si estaba muerto o no, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba bastante a gusto tal y como estaba.

"¡JASON!"

Esta vez la voz sonó mucho más fuerte y juraría que podía sentir un par de brazos sacudiendo su cuerpo, como si intentasen despertarlo.

"¡Jason despierta, por favor, tienes que despertar!"

Finalmente fue capaz de reconocer quien le estaba hablando.

Era Rachel.

Con gran esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Seguían en el salón, pero algo había cambiado. No estaba seguro de que era, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente. Como si el aire fuese menos puro y todo fuese un poco más oscuro.

Rachel estaba arrodillada a su lado, acunando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, y tenía una especie de gema roja en la frente.

"Gracias a dios" Susurró aliviada, al ver que él abría los ojos "Pensaba que te había perdido"

"Rachel..." Murmuró débilmente "¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que...?"

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando siguió observando a su alrededor y vio algo que debería ser imposible; Primero, la madre de Rachel estaba tumbada en el suelo, muerta a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos estaban abiertos y carentes de vida, pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención era que se estaba viendo a si mismo, también inmóvil en el suelo y, no muy lejos, de pie, con los ojos oscuros y la piel muy pálida, estaba Rachel.

Sus ojos volvieron a Rachel (a la Rachel que estaba tumbada a su lado) sin entender lo que estaba viendo "¿Esos... esos somos nosotros?"

Rachel parecía desolada "Si, nuestros cuerpos al menos"

Con la ayuda de Rachel, Jason fue capaz de levantarse "No lo entiendo ¿Que demonios ha pasado?"

"Él iba a matarte" Explicó Rachel frenéticamente "No sé exactamente lo que he hecho o como, pero no podía permitir que murieses. De algún modo le he engañado, le he hecho creer que te había matado"

"Pero no estoy muerto ¿verdad? Tú me has protegido?" Rachel asintió y Jason alargó una mano hacia la joya de su frente "¿Que te ha hecho?"

Rachel apartó la cabeza, no queriendo que Jason la tocase allí "No quiero hablar de eso. En realidad preferiría poder olvidarlo para siempre... Mi madre está muerta. Él la ha matado"

Jason podía ver que, pese a que su madre la había traicionado, Rachel estaba dolida por su muerte "¿Donde está tu padre?"

"Fuera. Ha cogido lo que necesitaba de mí y ha adoptado su verdadera forma"

Confundido, Jason se acercó a la ventana y se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Había un demonio ahí fuera.

Literalmente. Con cuernos y todo. Tenía ambos brazos extendidos y daba la impresión como si todo a su alrededor estuviese muriendo.

"¿_Eso_ es tu padre?"

Rachel asintió sombríamente "Ahora al fin entiendo de donde viene toda la oscuridad de mi interior. Él es un monstruo... Y yo también. Y ahora va a destruir el mundo. Matará todo y a todos"

Jason se giró hacia ella "Entonces tenemos que detenerlo ¿Puedes hacer que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos?"

Rachel lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza "¿Acaso no me has escuchado? No podemos hacer nada para detenerlo"

"Me niego a creer eso. Puede que yo no pueda hacer nada, pero tú si que puedes"

"Él es mucho más poderoso que yo. No puedo vencerle" Insistió Rachel.

"Ya lo has hecho" Jason se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los hombros "Tú misma lo has dicho. Ha intentado matarme y sin embargo aquí sigo y todo debido a ti. Eres más fuerte de lo que él se cree. Más fuerte de lo que tú te crees"

"Ni siquiera sé como he conseguido salvarte, yo solo..." Rachel pareció luchar por encontrar las palabras "...No podía verte morir, frente a mí, sin hacer nada. No podía. Estaba desesperada, solo podía pensar en protegerte..."

"Entonces vuelve a pensar en eso. Piensa en lo que pasará si no lo detienes. No solo a mí, pero a todo el mundo; Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Gar, todas las personas a las que conoces. Dependemos de ti" Le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Dios, como había echado de menos tener estos gestos cariñosos con ella, pero ahora tenía que centrarse "Lo siento. Sé que no es justo pedirte que lo arregles todo tú sola. Créeme, me encantaría poder ocuparme yo mismo, y que tú estuvieses a salvo pero, seamos sinceros, todo lo que puedo ofrecer es un buen gancho de izquierda, y es poco probable que eso nos sirva de nada, ahora mismo. Tienes que ser tú, Rachel"

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo soy como él, soy un monstruo. Mi destino siempre ha sido ayudarle a destruir este mundo, ese es el único motivo por el que nací. Yo..."

Jason detuvo sus palabras frenéticas besándola en los labios.

"No eres un monstruo, Rach" Le aseguró cuando se separaron "No importa lo que tu padre hubiese planeado para ti. Te conozco. No eres malvada. Probablemente seas la persona más amable y gentil que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y la más humana... Y te amo por eso"

Los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon ante esa confesión "Tú... ¿Me amas? ¿Pese a saber lo que soy?"

"Eres Rachel. Eso es lo único que importa para mí" Alargó una mano para limpiar la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

"Tengo miedo" Confesó Rachel en voz baja.

"Yo también. Creo que no he tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Pero creo en ti. Siempre lo he hecho"

Rachel estuvo unos segundos observándolo en silencio, antes de acercarse a él para besarlo.

"Deséame suerte" Dijo Rachel, antes de cerrar los ojos y una intensa luz lo envolvió todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jason estaba tumbado exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que había estado cuando el padre de Rachel intentó matarlo. Alzó la vista y vio a Rachel, que se disponía a salir por la puerta para ir a enfrentarse a su padre. Ella debió notar su presencia porque se giró por un instante y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino.

Dick y el resto de los Titanes estaban fuera, pero ninguno se movió ni intentó detener a Rachel. En realidad ni siquiera reconocieron su presencia en absoluto.

Jason oyó un gemido de dolor detrás suyo y vio que Gar estaba intentando levantarse. Parecía que él no había sido poseído como los demás, de modo que fue a ayudarlo.

"¿Como te encuentras?" Preguntó, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros para que pudiese mantenerse en pie.

"Como si un equipo de superheroes me hubiese dado una paliza" Bromeó Gar, antes de fijarse en lo que estaba pasando delante suyo "¿Que demonios está haciendo Rachel?"

"Bueno, si las cosas salen bien, va a salvarnos a todos"

"¿Y si salen mal?"

No tenía sentido intentar suavizar la situación "Entonces seguramente nos espera una muerte lenta y agonizante"

Rachel caminó con pasos decididos hacia donde estaba su padre. Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

Por Jason. Por Dick. Por Gar. Por todos sus amigos.

Su padre se dio la vuelta. No parecía sorprendido ni molesto de verla, más bien complacido.

"Rachel ¿Vienes a unirte a mí?"

"No. He venido a detenerte. No voy a permitir que hagas daño a nadie"

Le pareció que su padre sonreía, pero era difícil de decir, con su nuevo rostro "¿Y como planeas detenerme, hija mía?"

Rachel apretó los puños "No tienes derecho a llamarme de ese modo. Puede que me hayas creado, pero no eres mi padre. Un padre debe ser bueno y amable. Un padre debe cuidarte, protegerte, y tú no has hecho nada de eso. Fui criada por una mujer que me amó como si fuese su hija, pese a saber lo que yo era. Me han protegido mis amigos. Ellos son mi familia. Este es mi hogar. Y tu no eres bienvenido"

Extendió ambos brazos y un remolino de energía oscura empezó a formarse a su alrededor. Su padre se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasando, cuando empezó a verse absorbido por esa energía. Intentó resistirse, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Lanzó un ultimo grito de rabia inhumano, antes de verse totalmente envuelto por esa energía y luego desaparecer por completo.

Rachel dejó caer los brazos, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo agotada y eufórica.

Lo había hecho, realmente lo había hecho.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a donde estaban los demás, que ya parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad.

"Rachel" Kory la estaba mirando asombrada "Eso ha sido..."

"Increíble" Terminó Dick por ella.

"No. No lo ha sido" Rachel buscó con la mirada a Jason y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo "Alguien creyó"

"Señorita Rachel" La saludó Alfred "Me alegro mucho de volver a verla"

"Yo también me alegro de volver a verte" Rachel no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, lo cual sorprendió al anciano mayordomo, pero se lo devolvió encantado "Estos son Kory y Gar"

"Es un placer" Alfred sonrió cortésmente "¿Desean que les haga un recorrido por la mansión? Sospecho que el señor Dick y el señor Bruce tienen mucho de que hablar, y podría pasar algo de tiempo antes de que vuelvan a dejarse ver"

"Uh. Si, claro ¿por que no?" Dijo Kory hablando por ambos.

"Excelente. Síganme"

Alfred empezó a guiar a Kory y Gar por la mansión, con Rachel siguiéndoles un poco por detrás, porque Alfred ya le había enseñado todo lo que se podía ver, la primera vez que estuvo en Gotham.

Desearía que Jason estuviese allí, con ella, pero estaba, junto a Dick, explicándole todo lo que había pasado a Bruce y, tal como había dicho Alfred, podían estar hablando un buen rato.

Después de que todo acabase, Dick había dicho que necesitaba ir a Gotham y hablar con Bruce. No estaba muy segura de por que, pero sospechaba que se debía a lo que fuese que su padre le había hecho ver para tenerlo controlado. Gar y Kory no tenían otro lugar al que ir, de modo que habían venido con ellos (además a Gar casi le dio algo cuando le dijeron que iba a conocer a Batman) mientras que Donna, Hank y Dawn se habían despedido de ellos y regresaban a sus antiguas vidas, pero con la promesa de que estarían en contacto.

Obviamente Jason también había regresado a Gotham pero, como había tenido que volver en su moto, no habían podido hablar en absoluto ni pasar nada de tiempo juntos. Cuando ella, Dick, Gar y Kory habían llegado a la mansión, Jason ya estaba allí, vestido con ropa normal, pero había acompañado a Bruce y a Dick dentro casi sin ni siquiera mirarla y ahora a saber cuanto tendría que esperar antes de volver a verlo.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cada vez más atrasada respecto a Alfred Gar y Kory pero, cuando se disponía a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlos, un brazo salió de detrás de una puerta, tiró de ella para llevarla dentro de la habitación y una mano fue colocada suavemente sobre su boca para evitar que hiciese cualquier ruido.

A pesar de eso, cualquier sensación de alarma desapareció cuando se encontró con el rostro sonriendo de Jason. Él miró de nuevo al pasillo, para asegurarse de que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, e hizo un gesto para que hablase en voz baja, antes de soltarla.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Jason? ¿No estabas con Dick y Bruce?" Preguntó, pese a que no podía negar que se alegraba de tenerlo delante.

"Si pero los he dejado solos después de hacerle un resumen a Bruce sobre todo lo que ha pasado con tu padre. Me ha parecido que ambos necesitaban tiempo a solas para arreglar sus problemas"

"¿Y has decidido que lo mejor era aprovechar y venir a darme un susto?"

La sonrisa de Jason se ensancho "En realidad, te estoy secuestrando"

Rachel alzó una ceja "Oh ¿En serio?"

"Que remedio. Parece que es lo único que puedo hacer para tener un momento a solas contigo" Le sujetó la cintura con las manos "Y creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos mucho de que hablar"

"Tienes razón. Yo también he deseado poder hablar contigo durante todo el viaje hasta Gotham" Rachel miró a su alrededor "Bueno, esta es una mansión muy grande. Seguro que podemos estar tranquilos por un rato, antes de que empiecen a buscarnos"

"En realidad, tenía una idea mejor. Algo un poco más intimo" Le guiñó un ojo "Y así cumplo una promesa que te hice la ultima vez que estuviste en Gotham"

Rachel lo miró confundida, pero dejó que él la guiase por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar al salón. Allí Jason se acercó al reloj y movió las manijas, provocando que el reloj se apartase de la pared, revelando una puerta secreta.

La emoción se adueñó de Rachel, al tener una idea muy clara de a donde la estaba llevando Jason y, efectivamente, poco después se encontraba justo en medio de la Batcueva.

"Wow" Miró a su alrededor impresionada con lo que estaba viendo.

"Te prometí que te llevaría aquí, algún día"

"Si, lo hiciste" Sus ojos se posaron en el Batmobil "Creo que también me prometiste que me llevarías a dar una vuelta en eso"

Jason se rió "Temo que para eso tendremos que esperar a que Bruce esté fuera de la ciudad"

Rachel sonrió débilmente "Pero antes de nada, tenemos que hablar en serio ¿verdad? Sobre nosotros"

"...Si"

Rachel se frotó las manos con nerviosismo "Entonces... Me amas ¿eh? ¿Lo decías en serio o fue solo por la tensión del momento?"

"Pues claro que lo decía en serio, Rach. Todo lo que dije salió directamente de mi corazón. ¿Que hay de ti? ¿También lo decías en serio?" Ella lo miró confundida "Cuando tu padre me estaba matando, gritaste que me amabas"

Rachel se sonrojó levemente "Pensaba que ya no estabas consciente"

"A duras penas. Pero lo oí todo" Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella "¿Tú también lo decías en serio?"

Ella bajó la mirada "Si, lo decía totalmente en serio. En realidad fue por eso que mi padre te hizo venir. Él necesitaba romperme el corazón, y sabía que verte morir me destruiría. ¿Dijiste que creías que yo te había llamado?"

Jason asintió "Estaba aquí mismo, me preparaba para ir a patrullar y, al siguiente segundo, estaba en esa casa y tú estabas conmigo. Me decías que estabas en peligro, que me necesitabas, así que ni siquiera me lo pensé"

Rachel sonrió con cariño "Siempre acudiendo a mi rescate ¿verdad?"

"Esta vez no puedo decir que haya hecho nada. Tú has sido la verdadera heroína hoy. Si yo fuese Bruce ya te estaría pidiendo que te unieses a la Liga de la Justicia"

Rachel lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente "No digas estupideces"

"Hablo en serio, Rach. Me has salvado. Nos has salvado a todos"

"Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que yo te salvase a ti, para variar. Y de todas formas, no habría podido hacer nada sin ti. Creíste en mí cuando ni siquiera yo misma lo hacía... Jason, lo que pasó en Detroit..."

El rostro de Jason se contrajo "Lo siento mucho por eso..."

"No" Lo interrumpió ella "Yo debería disculparme. Ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de explicarte. Más tarde, esa noche, Dick me contó lo que estaba pasando, y por que tenías que irte. Me sentí como una autentica estúpida. Quería llamarte y pedirte disculpas, pero me daba miedo que no quisieras saber nada más de mí, así que no hice nada y dejé que fueran pasando los días. Fui una cobarde"

"Entonces yo también lo fui" Dijo Jason "Estas dos semanas , no ha habido un solo día en el que no quisiera llamarte, hablar contigo, saber como estabas, pero no me atrevía. Dick me mantuvo al tanto de lo que pasaba pero eso no era suficiente. Quería volver a escuchar tu voz. Te echaba de menos, Rach. Más de lo que creía posible"

"Sin duda somos tal para cual" La voz de Rachel temblaba por la emoción "Sé que reaccioné de forma exagerada y de verdad que lo siento muchísimo pero..." Tragó saliva varias veces "...Cuando me dijiste que te ibas sentí como si mi corazón se rompía. Tú eras todo lo que tenía y la idea de que lo nuestro no hubiese sido tan real para ti como lo fue para mí era demasiado dolorosa para soportarlo"

"Yo también tengo la culpa. Tendría que haber insistido más en explicarte por que me iba. Nunca debería haberme ido sin antes asegurarme de que entendieses que odiaba la idea de alejarme de ti de ese modo" La cosa se estaba poniendo un poco demasiado melodramático para el gusto de Jason así que pensó en algo que pudiese decir para aligerar el ambiente "¿Puedo confesarte algo? Cuando Dick me dijo que se os había unido un chico que era más o menos de tu edad, casi me muero de los celos"

Rachel lo miró incrédula "¿Estabas celoso de Gar?"

"Se que fue algo estúpido. Y que no tenía ningún derecho, pero la idea de que otro chico estuviese contigo, mientras yo estaba tan lejos, me ponía enfermo"

"Jason, Gar es solo un amigo"

"Lo sé. Y parece muy buena persona, seguro que nos llevaremos bien. Pero nadie ha dicho que los celos sean algo racional. En realidad suelen ser justo lo contrario. Supongo que me daba miedo que me hubieses reemplazado tan pronto"

Rachel se acercó a él y le ahuecó las mejillas con la mano "Nadie podría nunca reemplazarte. Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer beso, mi primer novio... Eres mi primer amor"

Jason se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso abrasador. Un suave gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de Rachel, mientras le devolvía el beso con igual entusiasmo.

Finalmente la necesidad de oxigeno les obligó a separarse, apoyando su frente en la del otro.

"He echado de menos esto" Dijo Jason, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura "No tienes ni idea de cuanto"

"Creo que puedo imaginármelo" Le aseguró Rachel "¿Es muy presuntuoso por mi parte asumir que volvemos a estar juntos?"

"En lo que mi respecta, nuca dejamos de estarlo" Dijo Jason, antes de volver a besarla "Pero hay algo que deberías saber; Dick tiene planeado formar un nuevo equipo de Titanes, formado por él, tú, Gar y Kory, y puede que alguno de los viejos Titanes se os una de vez en cuando. Va a pedirle a Bruce que tenga la Torre de los Titanes, en San Francisco, para que tú y Gar empecéis a entrenar de inmediato"

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron sorprendidos ante esa nueva información. La idea sonaba muy emocionante, sin embargo...

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?"

"No estoy seguro de si entro en los planes de Dick. Tal vez piense que Bruce me necesita aquí en Gotham, pero me aseguraré de convencer a Bruce de que me deje ir, por un tiempo al menos" Sonrió y colocó sus manos en su cintura "No es que lo necesite, ya sabes, pero sospecho que disfrutaré mucho con la compañía"

"Cierto. Estoy segura de que Kory te caerá muy bien" Comentó Rachel, con fingida inocencia "Seguramente no lo sabes, pero resulta que es una alienígena"

"Sabes que no me refería a..." Jason se detuvo en seco cuando terminó de procesar sus palabras "Disculpa ¿me repites eso ultimo?"

En lugar de responder, Rachel se rió y lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo.

Me ha costado dios y ayuda, pero al fin he logrado terminar este capitulo y, con él, la historia. Hace un par de meses dije que no iba a terminar la historia debido al poco apoyo que estaba recibiendo pero luego pensé que eso no era justos para aquellos de vosotros que la habéis estado leyendo desde el principio, así que espero que os guste el final.


End file.
